Cronicas de una amistad
by Deirdre Black
Summary: Temari y Shikamaru han sido amigos durante mucho tiempo, creen que lo que sienten es un gran cariño como todos los amigos. Todos en konoha saben que se equivocan, solo ellos no se dan cuenta que lo que sienten es mucho mas fuerte.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1- Regreso. **

Saltaba con rapidez entre las ramas de los árboles, no quería pensarlo pero la verdad era que ansiaba verlo. Si, verlo, tenía tanto para decirle… aunque seguramente él hablaría poco.

Había dejado atrás el duro calor del desierto y ya estaba a mitad de camino por el húmedo bosque que rodeaba Konohakagure. Tenía los pies cansados y le dolía la espalda por el peso del abanico y su pesada mochila de viaje, hacia días que no descansaba tranquila, los pasados 6 meses había estado ocupada en misiones de embajadora por el resto de los países. A decir verdad anhelaba volver a ver el color verde del país del fuego y a todos sus amigos. Sobretodo a aquel vago, que no veía hace 2 años.

Aunque claro siempre mantuvieron su amistad por carta, pero obviamente Shikamaru era tan vago para escribir como con el resto de las cosas. En dos años sólo había recibido dos cartas "decentes" de su parte y la primera no traía precisamente lindas noticias. Le contó sobre la muerte Azuma y el embarazo de Kurenai, omitiendo los detalles de la pelea en la cual vengo la muerte de su sensei.

Sin embargo la noticia de que un chunin de Konoha había derrotado a un akatsuki por si solo, con una excelente estrategia para su corta edad llegó a oídos de Temari, de Temari y del resto de los ninjas de Sunakagure.

La otra si había traído muy buenas noticias, le contaba que lo habían ascendido a jounin y que Kurenai lo nombró padrino del pequeño Azobi.

A lo lejos distinguió por fin las enormes puertas de la aldea, también distinguió las siluetas de Kotetsu e Izumo y admiró los rostros en las rocas.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver a una sombra bajo un árbol a la derecha de la entrada.

-¡Oe, vago!- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba.

-Tsk… mendokusai Temari- dijo sonriendo también mientras se ponía de pie.

Temari se acerco y simplemente lo abrazó, valla como añoraba aquel aroma a hierbabuena, esperen… eso huele a humo de cigarro, se separó de Shikaramaru y lo miró a los ojos mientras olisqueaba a su alrededor.

-¿Fumas?- preguntó.

Shikamaru se rasco la parte de atrás de la cabeza con incomodad mientras una sonrisa torcida se dibujaba en sus labios. Mientras el chico pensaba como responderle, Temari notó que su viejo amigo ya había dejado de ser un chico completamente y que encima le sacaba diez centímetros de altura.

-Espero que no te moleste… me hace pensar en azuma- dijo con incomodidad huyendo de mirarla a los ojos.

-¡Baka!, no es bueno para tu salud… - le respondió Temari mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el brazo y le sacaba el cigarro.- sin embargo…

Shikamaru la miró y sonrió pero luego sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver que Temari le daba una buena calada al cigarro.

- ¡A la memoria de Azuma!- exclamó y sonrió, con esa sonrisa tan particular que tenia, al ver la cara de Shikamaru.

- ¡Oe! Vamos deja ese cigarro- le dijo Shikamaru estirando su brazo e intentado sacárselo luego de que la princesa de Suna diera otra calada.

Temari se acercó a su cara y le sonrío sugerente, enseguida pudo notar como Shikamaru se ponía un poco nervioso ante su cercanía. Sin embargo pronto comenzó a acorralarla y Temari terminó entre un árbol y él.

Ahora era él quien sonreía con aquella sonrisa torcida, capaz de volver locas a un harem completo.

-Lo tengo- le señaló mientras tomaba el cigarro y se reía socarronamente. Pero pronto se vio envuelto en una nube gris.

Temari había guardado todo el humo en sus pulmones y se lo había arrojado con fuerza sobre la cara.

-¡Cof, cof!- tosía el muchacho mientras se alejaba un paso

-Jajajajaja- Temari se descostillaba de la risa ante el abatido Shikamaru- ¡te engañe genio!

-¡Tsk… que problemática que eres Temari!- le reprochaba el chico con falsa molestia.

-jajajaja- Temari se colgó del brazo del chico mientras continuaba riéndose.

Su risa tan particular, tan fresca, tan graciosa terminó por contagiar al Nara y ambos terminaron tirados en el suelo.

Siguieron riéndose hasta que olvidaron de que reían.

-Te extrañé- le confesó Temari luego de pasa un rato en silencio.-hacia tiempo que no me reía tanto- continuo al ver que Shikamaru se mantenía callado.

-Yo también lo hice…- dijo el joven Nara sin mirarla, tenia la vista fija en las nubes y parecía pensativo.

Temari también miró las nubes, en Suna solía hacerlo a menudo, le ayudaba a relajarse y pensar con claridad. Sus hermanos, sobre todo Kankuro, la fastidiaban y decían que se estaba volviendo tan vaga como el manipulador de sombras, pero ella no les hacia caso, le agradaba saber que aquellas nubes que miraba y el viento traía o llevaba pasarían o vendrían entre Suna y Konoha.

Luego de unos momentos de exquisita tranquilidad, Temari miró a su acompañante, tenía los ojos cerrados y las facciones de la cara relajadas…baka -pensó- se había dormido, pero a decir verdad le daba pena despertarlo. Así que con cuidado se levantó del suelo tomó su abanico y sus cosas y le dejó una nota, diciéndole que se iba a ver a la Hokage. Tenía cosas que hacer y ya se había tomado su merecido respiro.

Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, dio una ojeada a su amigo y se enterneció al verlo tan profundamente dormido, aunque luego le reprocharía su holgazanería, sin embargo decidió no molestarlo por el momento y dejarlo tranquilo.

-Temari-hime- la saludaron Kotetsu e Izumo.

Ella los saludó por sus nombres y les dijo que venia a la aldea como embajadora de Suna para ayudara resolver todos los posibles problemas entre las aldeas.

-El resto es material confidencial para la Hokage- indicó.

Izumo y Kotetsu escribieron lo que informó y le desearon una agradable estadía en Konoha.

Caminó derecho hacia el palacio de la hokage sin detenerse a mirar a su alrededor, algunos aldeanos la saludaban con simpatía ya que era conocida y respetada en Konoha.

Antes de que pudiera notarlo ya se encontraba frente a Tsunade.

-Saludos Hokage-sama- saludó inclinándose respetuosamente.

-Saludos Temari, ¿Cómo se encuentra el Kazekage?- preguntó mientras levantaba la vista de unos papeles y le sonreía con sinceridad.

-Bastante Bien, aunque con demasiado trabajo supongo. La amistad con Kumogakure no es muy buena y eso nos esta dando mucho en que trabajar.

-Entiendo Konoha tampoco se encuentra en buenas relaciones, pero gracias a Kami que las relaciones con Suna son excelentes.

-Bueno es precisamente por lo que estoy aquí, no podemos permitirnos que esa alianza se debilite, por lo que estaré a su servicio para mejorar todos los aspectos de la misma.

-Perfecto, mañana a la tarde pásate por aquí que arreglaremos los detalles. Supongo que estarás cansada así que puedes irte, tendrás a tu disposición uno de los apartamentos del hotel de la hoja.

-Arigato gozaimasu- agradeció con una leve inclinación mientras se marchaba.

-Temari espera… ¿Por casualidad no haz visto a Shikamaru?

Temari se dio vuelta y asintió con inseguridad, tenia miedo que ese amigo suyo hubiera dejado de lado un compromiso con la Hokage para ir a recibirla.

-Entonces avísale que, será tu guía nuevamente y te ayudará en tu trabajo…- Temari se sintió aliviada- ha y dile también que mañana tendré una pequeña charla con él sobre disciplina, tendría que haber venido a verme hace una hora.

-Si Hokage-sama.

Temari salió con rapidez del despacho no quería que Tsunade se descargara con ella. ¡Haaaa y ese tonto con cabeza de piña! ¿Cómo podía haber dejado plantada a la Hokage para esperarla? Definitivamente no tenia remedio.

Mientras salía disparada hacia fuera directa a buscar a su amigo tropezó con alguien.

- Ho, discúlpeme yo venia apurada…

-¿Temari-san?

Temari miró a la victima de su torpeza y la reconoció al instante.

-Kurenai sensei, discúlpeme.

La aludida sonrío y le dijo que no se preocupara, de pronto se escuchó una vocecita aguda y clara desde el piso.

-¿Quién es Mami?

El pequeño Azobi era una hermosura, un fiel reflejo de su padre, supuso que Kurenai estaba agradecida por ello.

-¿Te acuerdas de las historias de tu padrino?-le contestó Kurenai agachándose para quedar a la altura de su pequeño, a Temari le conmovió la escena, admiraba a aquella mujer y su fortaleza.-Ella es Temari, la princesa de Suna y la mejor amiga de Shikamaru.

El pequeño Azobi abrió los ojos sorprendido y dio un paso adelante ofreciendo su manito a la muchacha.

-Mi padino siempre habla de vos, dice que edes la flor mas linda del desierto.-exclamó mientras Temari le daba la mano.

Temari se sorprendió, no sabia que él cabeza de piña creyera que ella era bonita. Y aun menos creyó que si lo pensaba se lo dijera precisamente a alguien que todavía no sabia como guardar un secreto.

-¡Oe bocaza!- se escuchó de pronto una voz familiar para los tres. Shikamaru se acercaba con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa torcida en el rostro.

-¡Padinoo!- Azobi fue corriendo hasta su padrino, el cual se agachó y lo levantó con un brazo.

-Azobi, eso era un secreto- le dijo con falso enojo mientras con una mano le despeinaba el cabello.

Temari río, se veían tan lindos juntos, sabia que su amigo era un buen padrino y seguramente tanto Kurenai como Azuma estaban agradecidos por ello.

La declaración Azobi la había sorprendido y se sonrojó un poco al ver a Shikamaru. La verdad era que ella pensaba en muchas ocasiones que su amigo era sexy, aquella sonrisa torcida siempre era capaz de atontarla un poco y su olor tenía efectos tranquilizadores para su sistema nervioso. Pero por alguna razón el que él pensara eso de ella hacia que se sintiera avergonzada.

-Shikamaru-dijo a modo de saludo Kurenai- Te estaba buscando.

Kurenai le explicó mientras sonreía apenada que tenia que irse de misión cuatro días, y le preguntaba si podía cuidar del niño.

Shikamaru le aseguraba que era un placer, que no le molestaba en absoluto y que podia quedarse tranquila.

-Gracias Shikamaru, eres una gran persona- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba con agradecimiento y se despedía.

-Temari-san, cuida de los dos por mí, por favor- le pidió sonriente. Mientras Shikamaru se quejaba falsamente y decía que no necesitaban niñera.

-Claro. Será un gusto

Mientras la madre y el pequeño se despedían Shikamaru y Temari se alejaron un poco para darles espacio.

-Hey, Tsunade-sama me dijo que te avisara que serás mi guía y mi ayudante.

-Tsk… Mendokusai

Temari lo golpeo en el hombro- eres un holgazán, te quedaste dormido.- le reprochó mandonamente.

-Estaba cansado, ayer no dormí bien.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó Temari medio en chiste medio en serio mientras buscaba si tenia fiebre.

-¡Si mujer! No me pasa nada.

-¿Desde cuando a ti el rey del sueño algo le impide dormir?

Shikamaru no respondió, Temari estaba acostumbrada, el muchacho siempre se dejaba llevar por sus pensamientos, ella solía decirle que él pasaba más tiempo en su cabeza que en el mundo real.

Pero de pronto se acordó por que lo estaba buscando antes de que se encontrara con Azobi y su madre y lo golpeo en el hombro.

-¡OE!

-Me había olvidado eso va, de parte de Tsunade, ¿Cómo osaste a dejarla plantada cabeza de piña?

Antes de que Shikamaru pudiera decir algo en su defensa o incluso volver a quejarse

escucharon una risita aguda, Azobi se había acercado a ellos mientras kurenai desaparecia en una nube de humo.

-¡Edes graciosa Temari-chan! Jajajaja mi padino tiene cabeza de piña.

Temari comenzó a reírse junto con el niño mientras que Shikamaru murmuraba algo, aunque temari sólo capto las palabras "mi contra" "burlan" y obviamente "problemático".

Shikamaru y Azobi acompañaron a Temari a su hotel, Temari estaba siendo acosada por preguntas del pequeño Azobi, el cual estaba sumamente interesado en Suna y sus hermanos. Hasta que finalmente se quedo dormido sobre el hombre de su padrino.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la puerta de su departamento y Temari la traspasó para dejar su mochila y su abanico. Una vez que acomodó sus pertenencias en el piso Shikamaru le chisto a su espalda.

Temari se dio vuelta para encarar a su amigo y despedirse de él y del pequeño y los encontró recargados sobre el marco de la puerta.

Tanto Shikamaru como Temari se quedaron mirando a los ojos sin decir nada, cada uno disfrutando la oportunidad de volverse a ver, luego de tanto tiempo de ausencia.

-Este...-Para sorpresa de la kunoichi el Nara había roto el silencio- Temari, me preguntaba si quisieras salir a cenar, no me parece bien que comas sola.

Temari lo miró y sonrió mostrándole los dientes, a veces ese amigo suyo podía resultar muy tierno- Claro, seria lindo tener compañía para la cena.

-Perfecto entonces yo voy a llevar a este crío a mi casa y luego de bañarme te paso a buscar.

Shikamaru salió lentamente intentado no hacer movimientos bruscos para no despertar a Azobi.

Temari se quedo mirando a ambos, recargado su peso en la puerta, definitivamente Shikamaru había crecido, el verlo hacerse cargo del hijo de su sensei, se dio cuenta ya poco o nada quedaba de aquel llorón que conoció una vez, aunque no le cabía duda de que si bien este nuevo Shikamaru no lloraba, se preocupada de la misma manera que antes por las personas que quería, prefiriendo siempre la seguridad de los demas antes que la suya.

Se dio vuelta y cerró la puerta y esta vez se recargo de espaldas la misma, mientras cerraba los ojos puedo ver a Shikamaru mirándola con esa ternura que soló ella era capaz de ver.

Una vez cambiada y bañada se sentó a esperar sobre la sala, ya había dejado todo un poco mas acomodado. Al cabo de un rato sonó la puerta, por lo que tomó las llaves y salió al encuentro de su acompañante.

Al salir se lo encontró de frente, valla que vestido con esa remera verde y esos vaqueros se veía muy bien, noto que se encontraba mucho más musculoso que antes, supuso que le había hecho caso y había mejorado su taijutsu.

-Te…Temari te vez muy bien con esa yukata negra…- le dijo el chico mientras se rascaba con incomodidad la parte posterior de la cabeza.

-Gracias, tu también luces bien, creo que nunca te había visto con esas fachas. ¿Haz mejorado tu taijustsu? Ya no eres tan flaco como antes…

- Un poco, pero igual sigo siendo malísimo para las peleas a corta distancia.

-Ya veo, bueno si te hace sentir mejor… yo también lo soy.

Caminaron por las calles de Konoha hasta el ichiraku ramen mientras Temari le contaba de sus últimas estadías en las otras aldeas. Luego de pedir comida para llevar Shikamaru la tomó del brazo y la guió hasta una colina en los linderos del bosque donde se podía apreciar la ciudad. Comieron tranquilamente mirando las luces de la ciudad y charlando de todas las cosas que no habían podido decirse frente a frente durante aquellos dos años.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Azobi?

-Lo deje con mi madre, la cual se puso muy problemática, con que si quería comer contigo te hubiera invitado a mi casa, que como puede ser que luego de mas de 3 años de conocernos nunca te lleve a conocerla…y bla bla bla, realmente muy problemático.

Temari se enrojeció, su amistad muchas veces era interpretada de forma errónea, incluso existían rumores tanto en Suna como en Konoha, de un supuesto romance entre ambos. Esperaba que la tan temida Yoshino Nara no interpretara mal las cosas…

-No te preocupes, si tu madre quiere conocerme, yo…

Shikamaru le tomó la mano y le sonrío con esa sonrisa sexy interrumpiendo lo que estaba diciendo.

-Temari, gracias por ser como eres…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien primer capítulo de la historia, espero que les haya gustado.

Les ruego reviews diciendome que les pareció, se aceptan flores y tomatazos.

Por último hago un pedido de beta-reader!!

Gracias por leerme. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Dedicado a yusha y Nona12...**

**Capítulo 2- Diferenciar una amistad del amor.**

Sentía un peso sobre su pecho, algo que le daba calor y lo reconfortaba. Poco a poco empezó a salir de ese estado de sopor, en donde los sueños y la realidad son uno solo.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, y sintió como la luz blanca de ña mañana le lastimaba. Miró perezosamente al ser que se encontraba durmiendo apaciblemente sobre su torso desnudo y no pudo evitar pensar que era un ángel.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, no podía estar más contento, sentía que últimamente el viento estaba a su favor. Temari… que alegre se sentía de tenerla cerca otra vez… que lindo era estar con su presencia y su risa… como la había extrañado…

Un momento, ¿Qué hora es?, hecho un rápido vistazo a su mesa de luz, ¡maldición!, si llegaba tarde seguro que esa amiga suya lo mataba.

A pesar de su apuro retiró al pequeño Azobi de encima suyo con sumo cuidado, no quería despertarlo.

Mientras se vestía velozmente no pudo evitar mirar de soslayo a su sobrino, se veía tan lindo durmiendo con su chupete.

Bajó las escaleras de un solo salto y se dirigió a la cocina, su madre y su padre estaban desayunando.

-¡Otra vez te quedaste dormido!- le reprochó su madre poniendo los brazos como jarra a los costados de la cadera.- ¡Te he llamado tres veces!

El muchacho no dijo nada, estaba más que acostumbrado al carácter explosivo y problemático de su madre.

-Yoshino… deja al chico en paz- intervino su padre haciendo que Shikamaru le sonriera con agradecimiento- ya lo sermoneará la Godaime…

¡Maldición!, se había olvidado, cuando llegara no se iba a encontrar solamente con la furia de Temari, sino con la de Temari y la de Tsunade juntas.

Shikamaru que todavía se encontraba al lado de la puerta, tomó con rapidez una tostada que había sobre la mesa y se fue precipitadamente hasta la puerta.

-¡OE Shikamaru!- gritó Yoshino, enojada por la reacción de su hijo que ni siquiera había dicho una palabra.

-Déjalo mujer, desde que se enteró de la llegada de aquella muchacha tiene la cabeza en cualquier parte…

¡Kuso! pensaba Shikamaru, mientras para sorpresa de los transeúntes corría hasta la oficina de la Hokage. Ahora tendría que soportar a esas dos mujeres problemáticas que no iban a dejarlo tranquilo.

-¡SHIKAMARU!

El Grito amenazador de la Godaime lo hizo cerrar los ojos y tragar con fuerza. "Tú sólo asiente y dile lo que quiere escuchar" se repetía mientras entraba en la oficina.

La escena era ya de por si terrible, Temari y la Godaime juntas y muy enojadas, pensó que algo así sólo podía superarse con la presencia de su problemática madre.

-Baka- le susurró Temari por lo bajo cuando llego a su lado

-Tsunade-sama, Temari-san, perdón por el retraso-dijo intentando de sonar lo más arrepentido posible.

-Oe, Oe, no tengo tiempo para esto, les explicaré lo básico, ya me he retrasado lo suficiente. Quiero que ustedes dos decidan una buena estrategia para mejorar las relaciones y mantener fuerte esta alianza entre las aldeas. Por el momento les entrego el pacto para que lo revisen y decidan cuales puntos podrían modificarse. También les encargo un nuevo proyecto de pacto para todos aquellos puntos que quieran adicionar.- les dijo velozmente mientras le daba unos papeles a Temari.- ahora largo, no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

Luego de una reverencia ambos se dieron vuelta dispuestos a salir de allí antes que la Hokage los echara violentamente.

-Espera Shikamaru hay algo que quiero decirte.

Temari le miró de soslayo un segundo y luego salio dejándolos solos.

-¿Si Tsunade-sama?- preguntó el Nara dándose vuelta.

-No vuelvas a dejar una convocatoria pendiente conmigo-le indicó aparentemente enojada, pero luego cambio su expresión- en fin, supongo que podemos hacer una excepción por lo de ayer, ahora ve, no hagas esperar a Temari-san.

Ahora si que no entendía nada, ¿Quién entiende a estas problemáticas mujeres? Era la primera vez que Tsunade dejaba pasar algo así, ¿Por qué? No lo sabía.

-¿Y?- le preguntó su amiga nerviosa.

-Me dijo que me lo perdonaba…

-Tsunade, si que es blanda contigo- le dijo Temari goleándolo en el brazo.

-¡Oe!- se quejó, pero la verdad era que no le dolía, sólo lo hacia para ver como ella se arrepentía y luego lo trataba con más gentileza.

Caminaron hasta un despacho que les dio Shizune. Era amplio y bastante cómodo, además de tener una excelente vista. Y trabajaron examinado los primeros diez puntos del documento.

A decir verdad a pesar del trabajo la pasaron bien, haciendo bromas, quejándose y ofendiéndose ficticiamente mientras aseguraban que el otro quería beneficiar a su aldea.

Shikamaru se pasó la mañana intentado se hacerla reír, sólo para que ella le mostrara su extraña sonrisa. Se sentía completamente afortunado de poder compartir esos momentos con ella, de ser su amigo y su confidente.

-Shikamaru... ¿Me estas escuchado?

-s...si.- la verdad era que no, ella llevaba bastante tiempo moviendo la boca, haciendo gestos y expresiones graciosas y cada tanto algún que otro ademán amenazador. Pero el no podía seguirle el hilo, su sonrisa le llamaba tanto la atención que no podía concentrarse en otra cosa.

-¡Mentiroso! ¡No me estabas prestando atención! Y eso que era una de mis mejores anécdotas.-exclamó indignada.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo por ahí, y me cuentas mientras paseamos?-le dijo sonriendo con desgana.

Otra vez con aquella sonrisa a medio hacer, si, Shikamaru definitivamente sabía como evitar que ella se enojara.

-Claro.

Caminaron mientras comían kushikatsu y Temari le volvia a contar la última broma que le había hecho a Kankuro. Ahora que Shikamaru le prestó atención reía imaginando la escena de Kankuro llegando a Suna vestido con ropas femeninas. Su amiga era una pequeña maldita.

-Es que pensé que iba con su personalidad, ya sabes que le encantan las muñecas.

Shikamaru no podía más de la risa, pobre Kankuro mejor era no hacer enfadar a su hermana o terminaban pasándole cosas como estas.

-Gaara se enojó conmigo- añadió Temari- pero yo se que en el fondo se reía incluso más que yo.

Como su trabajo de oficina sólo duraba de mañana, luego de comer se dirigieron a dar un paseo por la aldea.

Mientras el Nara le contaba sobre Azobi y las cosas que solían hacer juntos, escucharon al unísono unas voces familiares a sus espaldas.

-¡Shikamaru, Temari-san!

Chouji e Ino venían corriendo hacia donde se encontraban. Luego de un atropellado saludo Chouji le dijo:

-Te estuvimos buscando Shikamaru, pero no pudimos encontrarte en todo el día de ayer.- mientas apoyaba sus manos sobre las rodillas e intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-E… si lo siento, es que soy el guía de Temari, así que e estado ocupado. ¿Para que me buscaban?

-¿Cómo para qué vago? ¿Ya lo olvidaste?- Ino se enfureció ante el despistado de su amigo.- Hoy es la fiesta de Tenten y la frentona de Sakura, habíamos quedado en regalarles algo los tres, pero nunca apareciste.

Shikamaru se estrello la mano contra la frente.

-Cierto, lo olvidé por completo.

Temari miraba la escena y se reía por dentro, a veces no entendía como Shikamaru podía ser despistado para algunas cosas. Aunque pensándolo mejor el siempre parecía olvidarse de aquello que le resultaba problemático. ¿Casualidad? quien sabe.

- ¿Temari tu vienes no?- le preguntó Ino sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- No se, no fui invitada.- le respondió la Sabaku No resuelta

-Claro que si, sabes que Tenten y Sakura son tus amigas, ¡Shikamaru se suponía que tenias que avisarle hace una semana!- les dijo la rubia mirando primero a Temari y luego a Shikamaru.- ¡Y deja de acaparar a Temari todo el tiempo!

-¿Por qué no vamos a comprar algo ahora?- dijo Temari intentando de callar Ino.- Además yo debería ver algo de ropa, no he traído nada para una fiesta, ya que este baka se olvidó de avisarme. ¿Apropósito cuando es?

-Hoy…-le dijo Shikamaru.

-¡¿Cómo que hoy?!- maldición no iba a poderse comprarme nada los negocios cierran a las seis.

-No te preocupes Temari luego vamos con las chicas y te pruebas nuestra ropa.- le dijo Ino.

A decir verdad, Temari no era una gran amiga de Ino, sin embargo nunca se llevaron mal, a pesar de que Ino era la personificación lo que la Sabaku No concideraba lo más irritante de las mujeres. Sabía que era una buena chica, que amaba a Chouji y sus amigos, y se preocupaba por ellos, sobre todo por Shikamaru y Sakura.

No obstante la idea de pasar tanto tiempo con ella le resultaba terrible.

Caminaron por los negocios del centro de Konoha, con Ino arrastrando a Temari del brazo y Shikamaru y Chouji un poco más rezagados.

-Se te ve feliz, Shikamaru…

-Lo sé, Temari logra ese efecto en mí, la he extrañado tanto…

-¿Qué sientes por ella?

-No se simplemente la adoro… es una amiga fantástica y aunque es muy problemática, es una persona con la que siempre puedo pensar en voz alta, y sin importar lo que diga ella siempre termina sonriendo.

Chouji sonrío, o este amigo suyo se hacia el desentendido o de verdad a pesar de su IQ no sabia diferenciar una amistad del amor. Tal vez con un pequeño empujón…

Luego de comprarlo necesario, Ino se llevó a Temari a su casa tan rapido que ni siquiera se pudo despedir de los chicos.

Temari nunca había estado en la casa de los Yamanaka, por lo que observó detenidamente su bello jardín, había tantas flores y de tal variedad y color como es posible imaginar. En Suna nadie podía tener, tales jardines por lo que Temari lo contempló abstraída tanto tiempo como pudo.

-¿Es lindo verdad?, mi madre se pasa el día trabajando en el…

En eso se escucharon unas voces, Hinata, Tenten y Sakura se encontraban esperando a la dueña de la casa sentadas en el porche.

Todas saludaron a la Sabaku No con alegría, ya que a pesar de la distancia eran sus amigas. Luego de eso tanto Temari como Ino felicitaron a Tenten por su cumpleaños. Ya que a pesar de ser un cumpleaños doble, Sakura no cumplía hasta dentro de unos días.

La relación de Temari con Tenten siempre fue mucho más profunda que con el resto de las kunoichis de la hoja. Por lo que Temari dejó de lado su máscara de mujer ruda y la abrazó mientras le deseaba un feliz cumpleaños.

Encontrar un vestido fue tarea difícil, pero no imposible, terminó eligiendo uno rojo que pertenecia a Hinata. Parecía mentira que la tímida de su amiga se hubiera comprado ese vestido tan llamativo. Pero durante la tarde mientras se cambiaban y actualizaban a Temari de lo ocurrido durante su ausencia, Tenten le comentó en voz baja que se había iniciado una especie de lucha entre Hinata y Sakura por Naruto, por lo que la tímida de los Hyuga se había vuelto más osada.

Mientras Sakura, Ino y Hinata se arreglaban en el baño.

Tenten y Temari se quedaron solas en la habitación de Ino por lo que la primera actualizó a la segunda sobre su vida personal: había comenzado una relación informal de con Neji y sin esperar a que Temari la felicitara le detalló con pelos y señales como después de un entrenamiento en el bosque, terminaron teniendo sexo desenfrenado en el mismo.

Temari carcajeo, alegre por su amiga, sabia que siempre había sentido algo por Neji y por fin sus sueños se estaban volviendo realidad.

Tenten le aclaró que llevaban un mes de esta manera pero que no habían querido formalizar nada por que temían que el clan Hyuga los obligara a casarse.

-Ahora cuéntame tú: ¿Cómo está tu relación con Rokuron?

Temari se puso nerviosa, no le agradaba pensar en él, había sido un completo error su relación.

-Terminó mal, descubrimos que quería sonsacar la información que yo poseía de Konoha, mis relaciones con ustedes, y demás, por lo que se está acusado de traición y tiene prohibida la entrada a suna por el resto de su vida.

Tenten la miró con tristeza, Temari nunca había tenido suerte en el amor, si tan sólo se sincerara y comprendiera su amor por Shikamaru dejaría de pasar por cosas así. Tenten estaba completamente segura que esos dos cabezas duras no se darían cuenta así como así de lo que sentían, por lo que se le ocurrió algo: incitar visualmente a Shikamaru.

- Temari, déjame que te arregle el pelo y te maquille, hoy vas a lucir despampanante o dejo de llamarme Tenten.

Eso de las ocho de la noche partieron al salón donde se daría la fiesta., ya que Tenten y Sakura tenían que llegar antes para recibir a los invitados. Todos los ninjas de Konoha habían sido invitados, el salón había sido decorado por cortesía del clan Yamanaka con innumerables flores y por lo Temari pudo ver en la cocina había tanto sake como para provocar la muerte.

Temari se sentó con Ino y Hinata mientras Sakura y Tenten recibían a los invitados y los regalos.

Cuando llegaron Naruto y un chico bastante pálido y se dirigieron a saludar a las cumpleañeras, Temari pudo ver como Hinata bajaba la cabeza, y evitaba mirar como el Rubio alzaba y giraba a la pelirosa. Temari sintió pena por ella.

Ino se levanto en ese momento a saludar. Por lo que aprovechando el momento de intimidad que les dejó decidió subierle un poco el ánimo.

-Oe hinata… no te rindas, yo… confío en ti.

Hinata la miró y se sonrojó pero le dijo un "arigato" con voz clara y decidida.

En ese momento se paró y fue donde se encontraba aquel chico que la volvía loca.

Temari suspiró, el amor era demásiado "problemático"…

En eso sintió una manos taparle los ojos. Sonríó no necesitaba ver para saber quien era, conocía esas manos y aquel olor a hierba buena.

-Shikamaru.

El aludido le destapó los ojos y se sentó con desgana en la silla que Hinata había vaciado. Temari lo miró, llevaba el pelo suelto y no pudo evitar pensar en lo lindo que seria acariciarlo, también notó que llevaba camisa y un traje negro y que su corbata estaba mal puesta. Aquel look semi-desalineado le sentaba muy bien, se veía tan apuesto.

-Qué bien te ves, nunca te había visto con el pelo suelto.

Shikamaru por su parte, tragó fuerte, ella simplemente lucia arrebatadoramente despampanante, llevaba el pelo recogido pero unos rulos rebeldes le caían en el rostro.

¡Y aquel vestido!, siempre había sido conciente de la belleza de Temari pero apostaba a que esta noche su amiga era la más atractiva en todo el salón.. Enseguida relacionó este pensamiento a uno fraternal, como al de un padre admirado la bellaza de su hija. ¡Qué equivocado estaba!

-Gracias, debo decirte que eres la más bella en esta sala.- y diciendo esto le tomó la mano y se la besó.

-Shikamaru- dijo una voz a sus espaldas- ¿No nos vas a presentar a tu amiga?

Temari miró el lugar de donde provenía esa voz y enseguida se dio cuneta que eran los padres de su amigo, Yoshino y Shikaku Nara. Aquella mujer tenía la misma mirada que su hijo, imperceptible para aquellos que sólo conocían la mirada aburrida de Shikamaru, pero ella había visto emoción en los ojos de su amigo muchas veces y podía jurar que eran exactamente iguales a los de la mujer que tenia enfrente. Con respecto al padre eran casi dos gotas de agua, tan parecidos hasta el punto que Shikaku tampoco sabia hacer una corbata.

-Sabaku No Temari, te presento a mis padres Yoshino y Shikaku Nara.-La presentó su amigo aún con su mano entre la suya.

-Encantada de conocerlos señores Nara.

-El placer es nuestro querida, ¿Podemos sentarnos?

Tanto Temari como Shikamaru asintieron con rapidez, por lo que Temari sabia no era bueno empezar con el pie izquierdo con aquella mujer.

-¿Cómo estas pasando tu estadía en Konoha querida?- preguntó Yoshino que casualmente se había sentado al lado de Temari.

-Bien, la Hokage me trata muy bien, y tengo bastantes amigos aquí asíque me siento muy cómoda en esta aldea.

-Me alegro, mi hijo está tan pendiente de ti que seria una lástima que no lo apreciaras.

Temari se sorprendió, ¿Acaso esa mujer la estaba llamando ingrata? Intentó controlarse y no responder nada inapropiado.

Shikamaru se tensó, esa madre suya estaba volviéndose seriamente problemática…se le tenia que ocurrir algo rápido para liberar la tensión.

Pero Shikaku no por algo le ganaba en años.

-Claro que lo aprecia mujer si no, no serian amigos- dijo con simpleza pero como sabia que su mujer no toleraba un enfrentamiento directo a sus opiniones, cambio de tema antes que ella pudiera agregar algo- niños por que no van a disfrutar de la fiesta y dejan a estos dos viejos, las cumpleañeras seguramente querrán estar con ustedes.

Ambos se pararon agradecidos de esa vía de escape que les estaba proporcionando el cabecilla del clan Nara.

Shikamaru tendría que agradecerle luego, sabía que su padre se enfrentaría solo a la furia de su madre.

Pero mientras Temari se levantaba, Yoshino la tomó del brazo y le dijo:

-¿Temari-san por que no vienes mañana a comer a mi casa?-con una sonrisa que a la muchacha le pareció verdadera

-Claro será un placer señora.-Sabia que seriria una terrible descortesia negarse, definitivamente estaba de acuerdo con Shikamaru su madre era muy "PROBLEMÁTICA". Primero la trataba mal y luego la invitaba a comer con su mejor predisposición, aunque tal vez sólo fuera porque se arrepintió de lo que dijo…

Cuando ambos se hubieron marchado los dos Nara se pusieron a hablar.

-Aveces estoy de acuerdo con Shikamaru respecto a ti mujer, no molestes a la pobre chica.

-Lo sé, parece buena, sólo quería probar como reaccionaba.- le dijo a su marido mientras le sonreía con picardia.

Maldita mujer, siempre sabe como controlarme, Pensó Shikaku mientras la besaba con ternura.

En alguna otra parte Chouji e Ino hablaban en un rincón.

-Ino, hay que hacer reaccionar a Shikamaru no puede seguir confundiendo lo que siente por Temari. Temó que cuando se de cuenta sea muy tarde...

-Lo sé Chouji, tengo una idea.- le dijo picaramente mientras lo tomaba por los hombros.

-Te adoro ¿Sabes?- le dijo el Akimichi mientras la abrazaba y le daba un dulce beso en la Boca.

Shikamaru se llevó a Temari al lugar donde se encontraban sus amigos, Naruto, Sakura,Hinata,Shino,Sai,Kiba,Lee,Neji y Tenten.

Estaban todos sentados en una mesa redonda, Naruto tenia a su derecha a Hinata y a Sakura a su izquierda, ambas parecían discutir, Shino, Sai, Kiba y Lee se encontraban haciendo apuesta sobre quien tomaba más sake sin caer. Y Neiji y Tenten se hallaban hablando en vos baja. No obstante al verlos llegar todos interrumpieron sus actividades un momento y saludaron a Temari con alegría, sobretodo aquellos que no la habian visto aún.

Naruto aprovechó la llegada de Temari para huir de Sakura y Hinata y los chicos la invitaron a unirse a la apuesta, pero la kunoichi la rechazó al ver que era imposible ganarle a Lee que llevaba 25 sakes tomadosy aun se mantenia en pie.

Temari se sentó en unas de las sillas vacías y se puso a hablar con Naruto sobre su hermano. Mientras Shikamaru se volvió a sus amigos preguntando sobre el paradero Chouji e Ino.

Luego de que Tenten y Neji finalizaran su conversación, Temari dejó a Naruto y se puso a hablar con su amiga: le contó lo que le había pasado con la señora Nara y Tenten como toda buena amiga la escuchaba atenta.

En eso aparecieron Ino, Chouji y un primo de Ino. Que se presentó ante todos como Kano Yamanaka. A decir verdad, el muchacho se veía bastante simpático y muy apuesto, tenia el pelo largo y rubio como todo Yamanaka y un look desastroso que lo hacia ver como una estrella de rock.

Ino se acercó entonces a Tenten y Temari y se sentó es una de las sillas vacías. Por lo bajo les dijo que su primo era un pesado sobre protector y que no la dejaba estar tranquila con Chouji.

-Onegai, ayúdenme, Hinata y Sakura se han nagado por que no quieren perder terreno con Naruto.

Tenten la miró un segundo y le dijo que no podía, que Neji lo destrozaría si lo veia con ella. Por lo que la rubia miró a Temari suplicante.

-¡Onegai Temari-chan! Ayúdame.

Ino no era su súper amiga, pero pensó que tampoco seria tan molesto conocer a alguien nuevo, y de paso alejarlo de los dos tórtolos, para que pudieran tener un tiempo de intimidad.

-Esta bien, pero esta me la pagas Ino.

Sin embargo antes de que la Sabaku No se acercara al muchacho para platicar con él, él mismo se acerco y le tomo la mano para besársela. Y presentarse.

-Kano Yamanaka, ¿Podría saber su nombre?

Temari se sonrojó un poco. La acción la había tomado completamente por sorpresa.

-Sa…Sabaku no Temari.

-Oh, he tenido el placer de encontrar a una flor de desierto. ¿Te apetecería bailar conmigo Sabaku No Temari?

Temari asintió y se dejó arrastrada por aquel extraño a la pista.

Shikamaru se quedó pasmado al ver la escena, una bestia rugió en su pecho. Su Temari estaba siendo arrastrada por un desconocido que la tomaba de la cintura…si ese Idiota osaba a hacerle algo no le quedaría otra opción que molerlo a golpes. Nadie tocaba a SU flor de desierto.

Varias personas vieron la escena, Ino sonrió y le dijo algo al oido a Tenten, que asustada dirigió la mirada hacia donde se encontraban los padres de Shikamaru y vio a una Yoshino con el seño fruncido…

Chouji y los demás miraban la reacción de Shikamaru, su expresión había cambiado, sus ojos ya no tenían ese aire tranquilo y mostraban una determinación que nadie habia visto antes...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno segundo capítulo de la historia, me costó pero finalmente mi musa retorcida me hizo una visita!

Primero quiero agrdecer a:

-Yusha: ¡Me alegra que te halla gustado!, con respecto a la confusión del capitulo anterior tenes razón lo volvi a leer y me di cuenta. Gracias por avisarme.;D

Nos vemos y espero que este capi sea de tu agrado.

-Nona12: Gracias por las flores y por el review, es muy gratificante saber lo piensan los lectores. Nos vemos y espero que este capitulo tambien te guste.

Hago dos aclaraciónes:

kushikatsu: es un estilo japonés de las brochets. puede elaborarse con pollo, carne, cerdo, pescado y/o vegetales de temporada. Éstos se insertan en un _kushi_ de bambú y se fríen en aceite vegetal. Pueden servirse solas o con alguna salsa.

Para aquellos que no lo sabian Tenten cumple años el 9 de marzo y Sakura el 28.

Bueno ahora si sobre el capitulo: como verán esos dos cabezas huecas le pusieron a sus sentimientos un nombre que no corresponde. Y sus amigos de tanto ayudar ya no se sabe si lo hacen o solo empeoran las situaciones.

Ha tengo una pregunta:¿narusaku o naruhina? Yo personalmente me inclino por el naru hina, pero ustedes diran...

Espero su opinion del capitulo y vuelvo a pedir un beta reader!!

Nos vemos y gracias por leerme. :D

PRÓXIMO CAPITULO : PROBLEMÁTICA CENA CON YOSHINO.


	3. Chapter 3

Este capitulo esta especialmente dedicado a: Nona12, Temarichan, Hio, esp-naruhina, yusha, Nanu Ashida, titxutemari y damphire.

Gracias por sus reviews. :D

**Capitulo 3- Problemática cena con Yoshino.**

Un fuego avasallador se expandía en su interior, sentía unos impulsos animales incontrolables, nada usuales para él y su sentido lógico de ver el mundo.

Apretó su puño con el sentido de descargar su ira, o tal vez con la intención de descargarlo sobre la cara de aquel carilindo idiota.

No podía apartar la vista de aquella mano que tomaba a Temari de la cintura, y le causaba nauseas la manera en que aquel imbécil coqueteaba descaradamente con ella.

Quería gritar, quería golpear a aquel estúpido hasta que se alejara de ella, pero lo que vio a continuación difumó su ira convirtiéndola en una extraña sensación de vacío en su pecho:

Ella le sonreía.

Sin saber por que ese acto le hizo un enorme agujero en el pecho, se dio vuelta. No podía, no podía seguir mirando aquella escena necesitaba salir de allí, alejarse lo más posible, pero tampoco podía dejarla sola, tenia una necesidad imperante por protegerla.

No podía abandonarla, por lo que decidió buscar un asiento lo suficientemente alejado de sus conocidos y dedicarse a observar que aquel retardado no osara a sobre pasarse de la raya con ella.

Sabía que Chouji lo miraba, sabía que no tenía un argumento lógico para justificar su proceder y lo más terrible sabia de que lo que padecía se llamaba celos.

Un mozo pasó llevando consigo una bandeja repleta de sake, Shikamaru le hizo una seña y le ordenó que dejara la bandeja completa, el mozo lo miró receloso pero dejo la bandeja con gusto al notar que Shikamaru ponía un billete en su mano.

Sake, era justo lo que necesitaba, pensar en esos momentos no le ayudaba en nada.

Cerró los ojos y empezó con el primero…

* * *

Sentía los pies cansados, esos tacones le estaban dando muchas molestias, para colmo su compañero de baile no paraba de halagarla, hasta el punto que le resultaba insoportable. Ella le sonreía por cortesía, esperando que Ino y Chuoji lo estuvieran pasando bien. De lo contrario mataría a Ino.

El calor la estaba sofocando, habían estado bailando como por media hora y la Sabaku No moría por un trago.

-Kano, tengo mucho calor, voy a buscar algo para beber.

-Ho, no déjame a mí, yo voy y te busco algo y luego si quieres vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí.

Temari se quedo sola entre varias parejas que bailaban, había tenido la ilusión de poder zafarse de Kano un tiempo. ¿Ya que media hora era suficiente para los tórtolos no? Maldición, ahora que lo pensaba no había hablado de tiempo con Ino. ¿Que pasaría si ahora se alejaba de Kano y este salía en busca de su prima? Intentó evitar pensar a Ino y a Chouji de una manera comprometedora, siendo descubiertos por Kano e Inoichi.

Resignada pensó que ya estaba metida en esto, ahora no podía fallar, no seria Temari si lo hacia. Tendría que aceptar la oferta de salir a caminar por ahí.

La idea resultaba poco tentadora, casi aburrida, además de que prefería quedarse con Tenten (¡era su cumpleaños!), sin embargo no pudo evitar pensar que si su acompañante fuera Shikamaru, hubiera aceptado gustosa a la primera.

* * *

Ahora el fuego se expandía por su garganta, ya llevaba cinco sakes, y notaba como sus reflejos se habían aletargado. Había perdido de la vista a Kano y Temari y estaba un poco nervioso.

En eso vio como ese tal Kano se dirigía a una de la barras, eso significaba que Temari estaba sola, esa era su oportunidad para alejarla de ese infeliz. Se levantó rápidamente del asiento y por unos segundos el salón por completo giro, tuvo que agarrarse de la silla para no marearse.

Se abrió paso entre la gente, pero no la encontraba, su búsqueda se volvió más frenética y desesperada. Los rostros de alrededor se trasformaban en muecas de disgusto ante los poco modales con los que el muchacho se abría paso entre los bailarines.

Miraba a todos lados pero en ningún lugar divisaba a la rubia, su frustración se convertía en ira al ver que no podía encontrarla, y comenzó a empujar a con más fuerza.

Entonces la vio de espaldas.

* * *

Unas manos se apoyaron sobre sus hombros, Temari se dio vuelta lista para irse.

Kano le entrego su bebida y la encaminó a la salida con las manos aun sobre sus hombros.

-¿A donde quieres ir?- le preguntó el muchacho una vez que estaban fuera del bullicio de la fiesta.

- No se…-respondió Temari algo distante, sinceramente tampoco le importaba, fueran donde fueran se aburriría igual.

- ¿Qué te parece a mi apartamento entonces? Podríamos pasar un buen rato.- le dijo mientras le corría un bretel del vestido y le besaba la clavícula.

Temari lo miró estupefacta mientras se apartaba con brusquedad y se limpiaba el lugar donde había apoyado los labios, ¿Acaso ese niñato se le insinuaba? La ira comenzó a carcomerla por dentro, pero respiró hondo e intento ser lo más amable que pudo.

-Disculpa pero no soy esa clase de chica.- respondió apretando los dientes y aplacando sus deseos de darle su merecido.

-¿A no?, disculpa es que con ese vestido y tu sonrisa insinuante parecía…

Pero Kano no pudo terminar la frase Shikamaru se había acercado por el costado y lo había tumbado de una puñetazo. Que increíblemente lo había dejado inconsciente.

Temari lo miró, estaba más desalineado que antes, tenia la cara enrojecida y los ojos, nunca antes había visto tanta furia en ellos.

-Arigato, pero no necesito un guardaespaldas.

Shikamaru sin prestarle atención pateo a su contrincante y luego dijo:

-Está inconciente- mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo para sacar su encendedor y un cigarro, inmediatamente con su mano izquierda tapo el fuego para evitar que se apagara mientras intentaba prender el cigarro.

Temari lo miraba embelesada mientras el muchacho daba una larga calada y exhalaba el humo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Me estabas siguiendo-Inquirió la princesa de Suna, apoyando un dedo acusador en el pecho del Nara.

-Pues claro, yo sabía que no era de fiar.

-No, no lo sabias.

-Este bien, es verdad, pero sabía que podía no serlo, por eso vine.-Aceptó el muchacho arrepentido mientras hacia su usual ademán de rascarse la nuca.

-Gracias por preocuparte, pero bien sabes que yo también podía haberlo noqueado, después de todo es sabido que los Yamanakas son muy malos en taijutsu.

Shikamaru notó que Temari ahora tenia la mano completa apoyada sobre su pecho, y no entendía como aquel simple gesto le daba tanto placer.

Escucharon un gruñido a sus espaldas, indicando que el muchacho estaba pronto a recuperar la conciencia. Por lo que Shikamaru sin pensarlo dos veces agarró a Temari de la cintura y se la llevó de allí.

* * *

-mmmm.

-¡Kano! ¿Estas bien?- Ino se acercaba corriendo con Chouji siguiéndola de cerca.

Al llegar se agachó a un lado de su primo revisándolo con precipitación. Luego suspiró aliviada y le dijo a Chouji que sólo estaba inconciente y despertaría en el siguiente minuto.

-¿Ino?- dijo la voz un confundido Kano.

-Si soy yo, ¿Qué paso?

- No lo sé, yo…yo hice lo que me dijiste y antes de poder terminar con el plan algo salió de la nada y me golpeo… no se que era, todo es muy confuso.

-Lo sé y lo siento Kano, la idea no era que salieras lastimado.

Ino se sintió culpable por involucrar a su primo, pero debía alegrarse ya que por lo menos una parte del plan había funcionado, Shikamaru había reaccionado.

Sin embargo Tenten le había dicho que había cometido un error muy grave que seria muy difícil de reparar y la rubia sabía que la kunoichi tenía toda la razón…

* * *

-Shikamaru, ya puedes soltarme…estamos bastante lejos-le dijo Temari cerca de su oído.

Este simple gesto hizo estremecer al ninja, su voz era tan dulce y suave.

La verdad era que no quería soltarla, pero tampoco tenia una escusa para seguir haciéndolo por lo que resignado acató la orden de su la princesa de Suna.

Shikamaru entonces se limitó a observarla y la kunoichi sin percatarse de la mirada inquisidora de su amigo, se sentó en el cordón de la vereda y se quitó las sandalias.

Todavía se sentía un poco mareado, y se arrepintió de haber tomado tanto, la resaca de mañana no se la quitaría nadie. Dio otra calada al cigarrillo que se había prendido hace unos minutos y exhaló el humo con placer, pero entonces vio algo que lo dejó sin aliento: desde aquel ángulo podía apreciar las bragas de su amiga.

-Cof,cof,cof.

Temari miró al Nara y lo vio completamente rojo y atragantado. Por lo que se paró y le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda.

-¿Estas mejor?-Preguntó la chica.

Shikamaru solo asentía mientras apagaba su cigarro con el pie.

-¿Seguro? Estas muy colorado…- entonces se puso frente a su amigo y acercó su cara.- tienes mucho olor a sake, estuviste bebiendo.

-Un poco- admitió él haciendo su particular gesto de rascarse la nuca.

-Eres un maldito, nunca esperarme para tomar entre los dos- acusó enojada.

-Te lo mereces tu estabas ocupada con ese imbécil-Shikamaru se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, maldición, sonaba terriblemente a un planteo celoso.

-¡Eso fue para hacerle un favor a Ino!-le respondió indignada.

-Está bien no necesito explicaciones…

-Entonces no me las pidas, cabeza de…

Temari se estremeció cuando su amigo se acercó su cara a unos centímetros y le puso un dedo en la boca, y con una mano le acomodó un mecho que caía sobre su cara.

-Luces hermosa. ¿Te lo dije?

La chica se sintió enrojecer, maldición pensó, nadie la hacia enrojecer, ella prácticamente carecía de vergüenza. Era una chica fuerte y decidida, pero todo se iba al caño cuando estaba con él. Sabia que con él ella podía mostrar su faceta dulce, podía sacar afuera sus miedos y sus inseguridades, por eso eran amigos. Por que nadie la hacia sentir tan tranquila y protegida, ni tan ella misma…

De pronto se dio cuenta que mientras estaba inmersa en sus cavilaciones, el vago la estaba arrastrando nuevamente.

-Oe ¿A donde me llevas?

Pero su amigo no le hacia caso y la seguía llevando, hasta que llegaron a un lugar donde se veían unas escaleras blancas.

-Yo subiré primero- le indicó el shinobi.

-¡Que clase de caballero eres, las damas van primero!

-Uno muy respetuoso, si fueras primero se verían tus bragas.-Dijo shikamaru, y no tardo en arrepentirse, maldición eso de que el alcohol suelta la lengua era verdad.

Temari por su parte volvió a sonrojarse, se enojó consigo misma por su comportamiento, definitivamente esa noche parecía una muchacha de 15 años no de 20.

-¿Sabes que genio?, gracias por pasar primero…- le dijo la chica mientras su amigo trepaba por la escalera.

Shikamaru no respondió nada, sólo se limito a hacer una especie de asentimiento con la cabeza, para indicar que la había escuchado mientras continuaba subiendo. En eso sintió el peso de Temari en la escalera, la muchacha ya estaba subiendo,

-¿No quieres saber por que?- insistió la chica.

-Supongo que por avisarte lo de las bragas.

-No, por que desde este ángulo tengo una excelente visión de tu trasero.

No lo veía pero sabía que había avergonzado a su amigo, era la idea, estaba harta de ser ella quien se sonrojaba como una adolescente. De paso, se deleitó con aquella visión que le brindaba la escalera.

Al terminar de subir, Shikamaru le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a subir. Temari la tomó y miro a su alrededor.

Se encontraban en una terraza blanca con unos banquitos.

-Este es uno de mis sitios preferidos, pertenece una viuda, pero no te preocupes ya se ha acostumbrado a mi presencia, generalmente le traigo algo por las molestias, o le riego las plantas.

Shikamaru se dirigió a uno de los banquitos mientras le decía eso, y se sentó apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en un costado. Temari lo siguió y sentó a su lado.

En silencio se quedaron viendo como las estrellas empezaban a desaparecer, como el cielo fue cambiando gradualmente ese color oscuro a un celeste más claro, la forma en que la luz empezaba a ganarle a la sombra.

Shikamaru le tomó la mano, pero ninguno dijo nada, estaban maravillados apreciando aquella gran variedad de tonos que se generaban del sinfín de juegos entre la luz y la oscuridad.

En el transcurso de los minutos fue aumentando la luz y, con ella, las rosas de la terraza salieron de la penumbra y aparecieron ante los muchachos con un armonioso recorrido de variados matices.

-Esto es hermoso- dijo Temari al fin.

Shikamaru la miró, y notó como su cabello resplandecía ante la luz del amanecer, sus ojos verdes brillaban maravillados, por lo que sin poder resistirse se acercó y la abrazó.

* * *

Entreabrió los ojos molestó, ya no soportaba aquel zarandeo frenético y aquella voz aguda. Gruño molesto, la luz blanca le lastimaba las pupilas.

-Padinooo, la abuela dice que te levantes- su ahijado, se había subido a su cama e intentaba despertarlo zarandeándolo apoyando sus manitos sobre su pecho. Cabe decir que dicho trabajo era demasiado arduo para alguien con su fuerza.- dale, que sino tendremos que soportor su ira… o algo así dijo el abuelo.

Shikamaru sonrío perezosamente y luego bostezo mientras se estiraba.

-¿Qué hora es Azobi?

- Las doce, y la abuela casi tiene lista la comida.

Efectivamente, un riquísimo olor se escurría por la puerta.

-Dile a la abuela que ahora voy Azobi.

El pequeñito se bajó de un salto y fue corriendo a realizar la misión que su padrino le había encomendado.

Se incorporó rápidamente y enseguida sintió aquella horrible sensación de resaca, la habitación se movió un poco, tenia el estomago revuelto y una horrible sensación de sequedad en la boca.

No tenia ganas de comer, pero sabia lo que pasaría si no lo hacia. Por lo que respiró profundo y le levantó lentamente intentando evitar que su cuarto comenzara a girar nuevamente. Se puso unos pantalones negros que encontró tirados y se dirigió al baño. Se lavó la cara y los dientes con pereza…

-¡Shikamaru, la comida esta lista y te estamos esperando!- la estridente voz de su madre se filtró por la puerta.

Bajó rápidamente no quería hacerla enojar.

-Buenos días- saludó mientras se sentaba en la mesa al lado de su ahijado.

Su padre que lo miraba suspicaz, y su madre tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro.

-¿Qué pasa?

Su madre carraspeó y bajó la vista, haciendo que se concentraba en la comida, mientras su padre continuó mirándolo como si intentara decirle algo.

-¿Qué hiciste ayer? Desapareciste de la fiesta.- Le dijo su madre con una despreocupación claramente fingida, mientras agregaba sal a su desayuno.

-Hem… Salí a caminar un poco, sabes que no me gustan las fiestas.

Nadie hablo y un silenció incomodo se extendió por la cocina, Shikamaru sabia que sus padres se daban cuenta de su mentira, pero la verdad era demasiado complicada de explicar incluso para si mismo. El pequeño Azobi parecía darse cuenta de la situación por lo que se mantenía inusualmente callado.

La comida transcurrió en ese silenció incomodo, Shikamaru evitó mirar a los ojos de sus padres, lamentaba mentirles, pero que otra cosa podía decir, ni siquiera el mismo entendía sus actos ¿Cómo podía entonces justificarlos?

-No deberías tomar tanto alcohol, después no comes la comida- le reprochó su madre una vez que terminaron de comer y le retiro su plato casi lleno- los problemas no se resuelven con alcohol.

Aquello dolió, sabía que su madre tenía razón, es más era la primera vez en su vida que había intentado arreglar algo con alcohol, siempre se había destacado por su gran intelecto y su forma fría de pensar, pero su madre no entendía que cuando Temari estaba en juego sus instintos salían fuera.

Se levantó de su asiento y alzó a Azobi de su sillita con un brazo, tenia que salir no podía soportar aquella situación, se dirigió sin decir nada hacia la salida con paso lento pero decidido.

-¿Dónde vas Shikamaru?- le preguntó la voz de su padre a sus espaldas.

Se giró lentamente, se encontraban solos, su madre estaba en la cocina lavando los platos, y el único sonido que había era el de sus respiraciones y el agua corriendo en la otra habitación.

-No lo se- respondió secamente y se volvió a girar para marcharse.

Su padre se acerco más y le dijo despacio:

- No olvides que hoy en la noche viene Temari.

Asintió y se fue de su casa, no quería ver a sus padres, no quería ver aquellas caras de preocupación por como había actuado, intentando de entenderlo, sermonearlo. Estaba seguro que ellos creían saber sus razones, pero no era así ¿Cómo pudrían entenderlo si ni siquiera él entendía por que actuaba así cuando se trataba de Temari?

Le preocupaba hasta que punto sabían sus padres sus actos de ayer, ¿sabrían que había golpeado al primo de Ino? Por lo pronto se dio cuenta que vieron su borrachera y su huida… que problemático.

Azobi lo miraba y se mantenía callado. El Nara sonrió, aquel ahijado suyo: era un ángel, no parecía que fuera tan chico su madurez e inteligencia era impresionante.

-Ven vamos a tomar un Helado.

* * *

Temari despertó sobresaltada, había tenido una pesadilla, pero no podía recordarla, sólo se había despertado a causa de su grito. Suspiró y se desplomó sobre las almohadas.

-Shikamaru… -suspiraron sus labios, el día de ayer no había podido evitar pensar cuanto lo quería, aquella romántica situación en la que se habían visto envueltos le taladraba la cabeza.

-No te confundas Temari, tu sólo lo quieres como amigo y eso no está mal- se dijo en voz alta convenciéndose a si misma.

Se levantó y luego de cocinar algo rápido, se fue a dar un baño, ya eran las 3 de la tarde y tenia que empezar a arreglarse, quería estar presentable para hoy en la noche…

* * *

Shikamaru partió el helado y le dio uno a Azobi, recordaba a Azuma haciendo lo mismo. El niño sonreía mientras sentado en unos de los bancos frente a la heladería chupeaba su helado.

-Gracias padino- le dijo mientras le daba un sonoro y pegajoso beso en el cachete, dejándole restos de helado en la mejilla. Tal vez otro en su situación se hubiera enojado, tal vez hubiera reprendido al niño o por lo menos pedirle que no volviera a hacer eso, pero para Shikamaru todo aquello carecía de sentido, era más problemático reprender al niño y hacerlo sentir mal que sonríele bonachonamente.

Se limpió disimuladamente los restos de helado no quería hacerlo sentir como que no le agradaban sus muestras de cariño.

-¿A donde quieres ir?

- Vamos a ver a Temari-chan, quiero seguir escuchando sus historias, onegai- le rogó impaciente.

-Jajaja, esta bien yo también tengo ganas de escucharlas.- y de verla a ella, pensó mientras se dirigían a su apartamento.

Llegaron rápidamente ya que se encontraban a unas pocas cuadras, y además por que Shikamaru fue más rápido de lo normal, había visto a Chouji a lo lejos y prefirió evitarlo, no se encontraba en condiciones de hablar con él.

Dejó que Azobi tocara la puerta, por alguna razón ese tipo de cosas parecía agradarle a los niños.

La puerta se abrió al cabo de un rato y una Temari un tanto sorprendida los dejó pasar.

-No los esperaba, quieren algo de comer.

Azobi asintió sonriente desde el brazo se el Nara.

-Yo no gracias acabamos de tomar un helado, ¿vinimos en un mal momento? Por que…-dijo Shikamaru, al ver que su amiga estaba con el pelo mojado y sin peinar. Varias gotas chorreaban por su rostro y por alguna razón no pudo evitar seguir el recorrido de una que se escurría por su pecho.

- ho no, no hay problema.-replicó mientras estiba sus manos para agarrar a Azobi-ven vamos a la cocina así eliges algo.

Shikamaru se derrumbó en una silla, y los observo actuar en la cocina, Temari había apoyado al pequeño en la mesada de la cocina mientras sacaba de la heladera algunas cosas y se las mostraba. No escuchaba lo que decían pero los veía mover los labios.

Cerró los ojos y se inclinó para atrás, la idea de una familia con Temari lo invadió y aquella loca idea no hizo más que aumentar su confusión.

-Oe vago, ya te quedaste dormido-le reprochó su amiga con aquella voz mandona.

-Mmm- murmuro para indicar que no lo estaba.

Sintió como Azobi y Temari se sentaba en la mesa también y continuaban la charla de la cocina. El continuó en la misma pose y con los ojos aun cerrados pero prestó atención a la charla.

-¿Siempre es como verano?

- Durante el día, por la noche es mucho más frió que aquí.

- ¿Y la arena como es?

-Como la tierra pero de color más clara y…

No pudo evitar sonreír, no sabia que Temari podría tener tanta paciencia el, niño llevaba bombardeándola con preguntas hacia un buen rato y ella ponía todo su esmero por explicarle e incluso parecía estarlo disfrutando, definitivamente seria una buena madre.

-Hey vago, deja de hacerte el dormido e incorpórate a la charla.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos tranquilamente.

-Si padino quiero que me cuenten como se conocieron.

Aquella fue una linda tarde, Azobi los volvió locos, era impresionante la cantidad de preguntas que se generan en la mente de un niño.

Luego Temari y Azobi lo convencieron para jugar a las escondidas y el tiempo pasó volando, despelotaron todo el departamento de Temari corrieron los sillones, las mesas y tiraron al suelo más cosas de la que deberían hasta que cansados se desplomaron en el suelo.

-Creo que me voy a cambiar, en un rato deberíamos ir yendo a tu casa.- Murmuró la Sabaku No con las mejillas sonrosadas por el cansancio, mientras se incorporaba y se dirigía a la habitación.

En la sala se quedaron padrino y ahijado.

-Temari-chan es tal y como me dijiste.

-Hay algo que quiero pedirte…- le dijo al oído Azobi a su padrino

Shikamaru lo miró expectante.

-Quiero que tengan un hijo para que juegue conmigo.

Ahora lo miró estupefacto, aquello no podía estar sucediendo. Se sentó aturdido y lo sentó Azobi en sus rodillas.

-Azobi eso no es algo que…que se pueda, tener un hijo es una gran responsabilidad, y las personas involucradas deben estar seguros de lo que hacen y debe amarse…

-Pero yo se que ustedes se quieren, igual que los abuelos.

Shikamaru se quedó helado, la comparación con sus padres… era muy certera, su relación con Temari se parecía mucho a la de sus padres.

-Lo… siento Azobi, pero lo que pides… no es algo para lo que este preparado- Supuso que esa era un mejor manera de negarse o excusarse más bien.

El niño sólo se limitó a mirarlo triste y quedarse callado. El también, al fin y al cabo ahora tenia algo más en que pensar.

Temari abrió la puerta y salió de golpe.

-Estoy lista, ¿Vamos?-sonreía completamente ingenua, completamente inconciente de la propuesta de Azobi y sobre todo completamente bella…

* * *

Caminaron en silencio, Temari sentía que algo había pasado algo mientras ella se arreglaba, tanto Shikamaru como Azobi tenían un expresión pensativa. Rió para sus adentro dándose cuenta como Azobi adquiría algunas de la mañas de Shikamaru.

No intentó romper aquel silenció, de todos modos ella también tenia en que pensar, aquella cena la preocupaba sobre todo Yoshino.

Se detuvieron entonces frente a una casa grande con un gran jardín. Temari la había visto en una ocasión pero jamás había entrado. Sin embargo eso cambiaria ya que Shikamaru se encontraba tocando la puerta.

Una irrefrenable vergüenza se apodero de la Sabaku no, y tuvo un impulso de esconder detrás de Shikamaru, pero su orgullo le impidió hacerlo. Ella era una mujer fuerte que le hacia frente a los problemas.

La puerta se abrió, y un clon un poco más envejecido de su amigo se asomó por ella dejándolos pasar.

Shikaku Nara, Temari lo observó, esta vez estaba mucho más informal, y le sorprendió ver una cara preocupada en su semblante. Cuando la saludó también pudo notar el parecido de su voz con la de su hijo.

Adentro era enorme, se veía que los Nara eran un clan con bastante poder económico, por otra parte era excepcionalmente ordenada y limpia, nada estaba fuera de lugar, se olía el intenso aroma de los productos de limpieza. Dedujo que Yoshino seria una fanática de la limpieza y el orden.

Se la imaginó dictando órdenes a aquellos dos hombres con los que vivía y quejándose por su holgazanería.

Shikaku los hizo pasar al living, y les indicó con una mano que se sentaran.

-Yoshino esta cocinando todavía.-dijo con simpleza. Temari notó que a este hombre al igual que a su hijo las palabras no le salían fácilmente. Ahora sabia que a los Nara no les gustaba hablar por que si.

Temari notó como Shikamaru y su padre intercambiaba miradas, seguramente hablándose en algún tipo de lenguaje corporal que sólo ellos comprendían. Para evitarles la incomodidad Temari decidió que seria ella la que rompería el hielo.

-Tienen una hermosa casa Señor Nara.

-Gracias Temari pero puedes decirme Shikaku, después de todo eres una buena amiga de mi hijo.

Temari asintió, y pensó que si quería romper el hielo tendría que intentar algo mejor, tuvo una idea casi al instante después de todo Shikamru no era el único inteligente,

-¿O eso de allí es un shogi? Se ve que es de una excelente calidad.- ¡Bingo! Los ojos de Shikaku se habían iluminado al oír aquello.

-Si, ese shogi ha pasado por el clan Nara desde los tiempos de mi bisabuelo.- Ahora Shikaku hablaba con entusiasmo y fluidez.

-¿Seria mucha molestia si me acerco a verlo?

-No por favor.

-Pá, te juego una partida, vos contra mi y Temari.

-¿No será abusivo?

-Si quieres podes decirle a mamá.

-Hablando de mi, vengan a cenar que la comida ya esta lista, y dejen ese juego para después- la voz autoritaria de Yoshino apareció en la sala.

-Ha hola, Temari, querida- por alguna razón aquella voz le sonó fingida a Temari, mientras se acercaba a saludar a la señora.

Mientras los dos Nara, Azobi y ella seguían a Yoshino a la cocina, no pudo reprimir rezarle a Kami que aquella cena saliera lo mejor posible.

El mantel era de un impecable blanco y tanto la mesa como la silla eran una exquisita pieza de arte. El comedor, era exactamente igual de pulcro y ordenado como el living.

Temari se sentó más derecha y tiesa que nunca.

Yoshino se sentó frente a ella y les dijo a su marido y su hijo que trajeran la comida, los dos hombres obedecieron recelosos al parecer a ninguno le parecía buena idea dejarlas solas.

Entonces Yoshino Sonrió satisfecha. Y aquella sonrisa le indicó a Temari que a la mujer que tenia frente no le agradaba para nada.

-¿Como pasaste la fiesta ayer?- preguntó sonriente la señora Nara mientras entrelazaba sus manos a la altura de los ojos.

Aquella no era la pregunta que esperaba, sinceramente esperaba que esta mujer le dijera algo como: ¿Qué te traes con mi hijo?

-Bien, todos son muy agradables- le respondió de flor de Suna con un poco de inseguridad.

-Ya veo…- dijo con falsa compresión y Temari vio como apretaba los labios, ahora la Sabaku No no entendía nada: ¿Por qué le molesta esta mujer que la pasara bien?

-¿Siempre eres así?

-¿A que se refiere?- preguntó Temari aun más confundida.

Yoshinó rió despectiva.

- Vamos niña tu sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿siempre estas con muchos hombres?

Un baldazo de agua fría, si eso había sido, ahora era Temari quien apretaba sus labios, ahora entendía, aquella mujer estaba prácticamente llamándola mujerzuela por que había estado con Kano y por que obviamente no cree que con su hijo eran nada más que amigos.

-Disculpe señora…- dijo marcando la frase e intentando controlar al demonio interior que exigía levantarse de la mesa e irse de allí, nadie insultaba a Sabaku No Temari y salía indemne.-…

Pero no pudo decir más Shikamaru y Shikaku llegaron con la comida y cada uno se sentó rápidamente al lado de la mujeres.

-Buen provecho- dijeron Shikamaru y Shikaku al unísono mientras separaban sus palitos.

Temari echaba furia y estaba segura que se le notaba a la legua. Separó sus palitos con más fuerza de la necesaria y sin decir más se concentro en la comida.

Pero Yoshino no la dejaría en paz y enseguida fue al ataque nuevamente.

-Disculpa Temari- exclamó, pero la aludida sabia que era falso- ¿Qué edad tienes?

-21

-¿Qué raro no? Que seas tan inmadura como para tener un amigo 3 años menor que tu.

Otra vez aquel demonio que exigía no solo defender su honor sino también dale su merecido a aquella mujer.

-¿Me pasas la sal Shikamaru?- Shikaku estaba intentando de salvar la situación y Temari notó como le mandaba una furtiva mirada a su esposa.

-Si, aquí tienes- le respondió su hijo y luego se dirigió a su ahijado que se encontraba a su derecha-¿Azobi quieres que te ayude con eso?

-Si por favor.

Ahí estaban los dos hablando a pesar que Shikaku podía agarrar la sal ya que prácticamente estaba a su lado y el otro que ya había ayudado al niño antes. Todo por intentar evitar que esas dos mujeres que se sentaban cara a cara comenzaran una masacre.

-Señora, creo que Shikamaru no aparenta para nada la edad que tiene, es mucho más maduro que hombres más grandes que él.- Temari no sabia como estaba logrando controlarse y no abalanzarse contra aquella mujer.

Shikamaru por su parte se sonrojó con el cumplido y Yoshiro se asombró con la respuesta y se quedó callada un tiempo.

-Gracias Temari-le dijo Shikamaru mirándola directamente a los ojos, la aludida no sabía a que se refería: al cumplido o a su control al contestarle a Yoshino.

El silenció reinó en el comedor nuevamente, mientras la Sabaku No y Shikamaru se miraban. Y continúo luego que rompieran el contacto y se centraran en su comida.

Pero Shikaku comenzó a hablar con Shikamaru distintas aperturas del shogi con el fin de aplacar a Yoshino. Sin embargo…

-Temari-san…- la chica levantó la mira hacia la mujer que la llamaba mientras apretaba los puños.

-Padino ¿me llevas a acostar?- el pequeño Azobi interrumpió lo que sea que Yoshino fuera a decir.

Shikamaru lo miro y lo alzo, mientras murmuraba un vuelvo enseguida y le dirigía una mirada a su padre.

-Shikaku ¿puedes empezar a lavara las ollas por mi?- pidió Yoshino sin mirarlo-ahora.

Shikaku se levantó, sin saber si estaba bien lo que hacia, y enviando una mirada furtiva a Temari se dirigió a la cocina.

-Ahora Temari, ¿me vas a decir que pretendes con mi hijo?- le espetó la mujer una vez que la puerta de la cocina se cerró.

-Discúlpeme señora pero yo no he venido aquí para ser tratada de esta manera, y le aclaro que yo y su hijo solo somos amigos.

-Ja, ¿es que estas siega o algo?, te lo aclaro una vez si yo veo que mi hijo sale lastimado por tu culpa lo desagradable que voy a ser no te lo vas a poder imaginar.

-Por Kami señora, su hijo ya está grande es hora que lo deje actuar por su cuenta y le repito que yo y su hijo no tenemos nada.

-Muchacha estúpida, mientras vos te revolcas con otros hombres mi hijo sufre viéndote.

-No pienso permitir que me trate de esta manera, yo no soy lo que usted insinúa- dijo la Sabaku No incorporándose.

-Te vi, bailando con ese Yamanaka, mientras mi hijo los miraba desesperado y se ahogaba en alcohol.-le respondió Yoshino con furia mientras se paraba también.-conozco a mi hijo, se que esta enamorado de ti y no voy a permitir que le sigas haciendo ilusiones para después destrozarlo, como hiciste ayer.

Temari se quedó de piedra, no podía ser, ellos eran amigos…

-No pienso permitir que le hagas esto a mi hijo. ¿Acaso te crees que no le molesta verte seduciendo a otros hombres?, te vi ayer, y también vi como miras a mi hijo y lo ilusionas yo no voy a aprobar lo haces.

Temari la miró, aquella mujer parecía un león y ella de pronto se sentía como un corderito, la información la había dejado atónita.

-Yo no tengo que explicarle nada Señora, crea lo que usted quiera- le respondió abatida, no pensaba explicarle que lo de Kano había sido hacerle un favor a Ino, sabia que no le creería, además corría el riesgo de delatar a Ino y Chouji ya que por lo que sabia su relación era "ilegal". – yo me voy, no pienso tolerar más este maltrato, pero quiero dejarle claro que yo a su hijo jamás le haría daño, le quiero demasiado.

No había podido evitar esas palabras se dio vuelta, tomo su abrigo y se marchó rápidamente, salió a la calle y corrió todo lo que pudo hasta llegar a su apartamento.

Quería llorar, pero no lo haría, no le daría el gusto, se desplomo en la cama y abrazó su almohada.

-Shikamaru…-su mente se traslado al día anterior, ahora comprendía todo, Shikamaru había actuado así por que estaba celoso: el alcohol, el rescatarla, sus reproches… Cerró los ojos apenada, se lamentaba haberlo lastimado, se maldijo a si misma por ser tan estúpida, tan despistada que no se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Ella lo quería, lo adoraba y no soportaba la idea de ser ella la que le causara algún mal. Sin poder evitarlo le resbaló una lagrima, no lloraría por Yoshino, pero no podía evitarlo si era por Shikamaru.

Pensó que hubiera pasado si la situación hubiera sido al revés, y descubrió con asombro que ella también se hubiera puesto terriblemente celosa y al imaginar una escena de él con otra mujer se le contrajo el pecho de dolor.

-Maldición, yo también lo amo.- dijo en voz alta.

* * *

Fin del Capitulo… la verdad me costo bastante este capi, pero creo que es por que salió muy largo, tenia tantas cosas para decir.

Va en realidad la que más tenia para decir fue Yoshino XD.

Bueno primero los agradecimientos, no saben lo feliz que me hicieron sus reviews :D, miles de gracias a todos los que dejaron.

Nona12: gracias por dejarme tus opiniones, me alegra que te guste la trama y espero que la escena con Yoshino te gustara. Nos vemos, que estés bien, sayo!

Temarichan: holas, gracias por las flores y me alegra que te gusten mis frases :D. beso.

Hio: gracias por tu critica, me alegro que hayas encontrado esta historia y que te gustara y espero que este capi también te guste. Beso!

esp-naruhina: bueno ahí tuviste a un shika celoso, espero que te haya gustado el capi nos vemos, saludos!

Yusha: gracias por el review!, ojala que te guste el shika celoso y espero que la aparicion de Yoshino te haya gustado. Nos leemos, beso!

Nanu Ashida: gracias por tu review, que bueno que te guste mi forma de narrar y mi trama, me hace muy feliz :D. nos vemos suerte!!!!

Titxutemari: gracias por dejarme tu opinión, espero que te haya gustado este shika celoso. No vemos, un beso!

Damphire: gracias tmb por dejarme un review, para mi valen oro, nos vemos y espero que la continuación te haya gustado.

Bueno ahora si cosas sobre el capi.

No saben lo difícil que es describir un amanecer, espero que al final el producto haya sido bueno, por que fue una de las escenas que más me costó.

La cena a pesar de ser un desastre tuvo su lado bueno, consiguió que Temari por fin se diera cuenta de lo que siente.

Shikamaru por otro lado también se va dando cuenta de lo que siente, tal vez su problema es que piensa demasiado. Pero en este capi todos le dejaron cosas para pensar sobre todo Kano, y azobi (al relacionar su amistad con temari con la relacion de sus padres)

Se aceptan flores y tomatazos y sobre todo sus opiones!

Y ruego que un beta reader me salve. Realmente necesito a alguien que me corrija!!!!

Hasta el próximo capi!

Que todavía no tiene nombre pero les adelanto que va aparecer Chouji y una carta muy importante de Gaara.

Nos vemos! Espero que les haya gustado.


	4. Chapter 4

**¿Yo ponja? ¡No! ¿¡Entonces díganme como alguien puede pensar que esto es mio!?**

**DEDICADO A: **esp-naruhina, Nona12, yusha, Hio, titxutemari, temarichan, NaruSaku y damphire. Que son esas geniales personas que incentivan a seguir la historia.

**Capitulo 4- Conversaciones **

"_Una dificultad deja de serlo tan pronto como sonrías ante ella y la afrontes"_

Entraron en la habitación con la luz apagada, la conocía lo suficiente como para evitar no tragarse nada en el trayecto hasta la cama. Había dos razones por las cuales lo prefería de esta manera, la primera era que Azobi se durmiera más rápido y la segunda era que si se detenía a prender la luz perdía su delicado tiempo, delicado por la situación que se generaba abajo.

Lo acomodó en su cama y lo arropó con cariño. Le besó la frente y le susurró un "dulces sueños". Pero el pequeño no tenia pensado dormirse.

-Padino… Temari-chan es muy bonita, ¿Por qué no es tu novia? -Otras volvía aquel niño con aquellas preguntas tan inapropiadas para su confundida mente.

-No lo sé Azobi, ahora duerme- esquivó su pregunta intentando de salir de allí lo más rápido posible, temía que aquellas dos mujeres no supieran comportarse.

-Pero, yo quiero un amigo- dijo mientras se inclinaba en la cama y lo miraba suplicante.

Oh no otra vez con aquello, ¿Cómo podría explicárselo para que entendiera que era imposible? Un momento, aquello no era imposible ¿o si? Por alguna razón su mente buscaba alguna señal de que no lo era, de que si podía hacer a Temari su mujer.

Sacudió la cabeza, aquel niño y sus preguntas lo estaban volviendo loco.

-Temari-chan seguramente seria una buena esposa padino- Insistió el niño, pero Shikamaru se encontraba muy lejos de allí, imaginando a la Sabaku No en el jardín de su casa regando las flores con una enorme panza, con SU hijo dentro.

-Si, seguramente lo seria…- le respondió Shikamaru mientras lo volvía a cobijar- Ahora duerme mañana temprano vuelve Kurenai y seguramente querrás esperarla despierto.

El pequeño asintió obediente y cerró sus ojos.

-Hasta mañana…- le susurró el Nara mientras se alejaba y cerraba la puerta con cuidado, pero el ruido de la puerta de entrada al cerrarse lo alarmó.

-Que carajo…- empezó enojado Shikamaru mientras bajaba las escaleras.

La escena de la cocina resultó poco alentadora, su madre se encontraba de pie ante la mesa con las manos apretadas apoyadas en la misma. Estaba sola, y no había rastros de Temari ni de su padre. Pero observó como la silla de su amiga estaba bastante lejos de la mesa, no había que ser un genio para deducir que se levanto con fuerza y que seguramente se había marchado.

En ese preciso momento entro su padre al salón. Lo miró con rabia, se suponía que su padre era lo suficiente inteligente como para no dejar a aquellas dos problemáticas mujeres solas. Le llevó dos minutos corregirse, Temari seguramente no tenia la culpa, su madre se había comportado terriblemente mal con ella toda la velada.

Apretó los puños y se puso frente a sus padres.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar por que Temari se fue?

Su madre no lo miraba, se mantenía en la misma posición en la que se encontraba cuando bajó y temblaba de aparente ira.

Su padre en cambio le sostenía la mirada y tenia una expresión indescifrable.

El silenció era algo que Shikamaru no quería soportar.

-Madre… ¿Qué sucedió con Temari?- Shikamaru estaba furioso y comenzó a moverse, completamente impotente de la situación.

Silencio, lo único que obtenía era un maldito silencio. Aquello lo llevó a hacer algo que jamás había hecho en toda su vida y que de haberlo pensado con detenimiento se habría acobardado.

-¡Me puedes explicar que mierda paso!-Listo ya estaba dicho, pero en alguna parte de su ser se arrepintió, él sabia que no era la solución, no obstante ya se había callado en la cena, haciendo como que no escuchaba aquellas agresiones y no había podido soportarlo más.

Su madre levantó la vista y lo miró con sorpresa, ¿acaso también lo miraba con tristeza? Ya no estaba seguro, aquella expresión acompañaba últimamente a todas las miradas que su madre le dirigía.

-Está bien- dijo Yoshino con confianza poniendo las manos a los costados y dirigiendo su mirada al patio-… Le dije a aquella que no permitiría lo que te hace.

¿Aquella? ¿Permitir lo hace? ¿A que se refería?

-¿Y se puede saber que es eso?- dijo buscando la mirada de su madre, pero esta continuaba fija en un punto del jardín.

- Yo no voy a permitir que esa se atreva a dejarte otra vez borracho y con el corazón roto.

Shikamaru hizo caso omiso a la parte que su madre dio por sentado que estaba enamorado de Temari y dijo:

-¿Acaso la echaste?

-Le dije, lo que se merecía, las mujeres como ella…

-Cállate, tú no sabes nada de ella, no tienes ni idea lo maravillosa que es, ella no se merecía tu maldito maltrato, ¿Para eso la invitaste? ¿He? ¿Para humillarla? Supongo que ahora estarás contenta y ¿Sabes que? Me arrepiento de…- pero no pudo continuar, si dijera aquello, no habría remordimiento suficiente para repararlo.

Se dio vuelta si seguía ahí diría demasiadas estupideces y él no era así, él no dejaba que sus emociones lo dominaran.

-¡Shikamaru!- le gritó su madre mientras cerraba la puerta con fuerza.

Se alejó sin dirección aparente tenia tanta ira que necesitaba descargarla antes de poder pensar, no supo cuanto tiempo anduvo vagando hasta que notó a donde lo habían llevado sus pies: el bosque del clan Nara.

Se tiró del árbol y camino por el claro suspirando. Se sentó debajo de un sauce enorme y apoyó su espalda en el tronco.

Cerró los ojos y se refugió en su mente. Ahora que lo pensaba con tranquilidad se arrepintió de haber tratado así a su madre, aunque estuviera loca y hubiera hecho aquel desastre definitivamente nunca seria la solución pagar con la misma moneda. También se había arrepentido de gritarle, su padre siempre le decía: "Las personas se entienden hablando"… que ciertas le sonaban aquellas palabras y que mal se sentía ahora por su forma de actuar.

Su mente se dirigió a Temari, se culpaba por dejarla sola y por el comportamiento de su madre, le rogaba a Kami que ella estuviera bien, no soportaría ser él causante de un mal para ella. Mañana le hablaría y se disculparía, sin embargo tenia vergüenza, vergüenza por aquello que su madre le hubiera dicho, en su mente aun retumbaban las palabras "…dejarte otra vez borracho y con el corazón roto".

Esas palabras le generaban un indescriptible miedo, miedo a estar enamorado de ella y no ser correspondido, miedo a arruinar y perder su amistad, miedo a terminar con el corazón roto. Temari… no quiero equivocarme contigo, no quiero hacerte mal, solo quiero que seas feliz pensaba el Nara mientras apretaba el pasto con sus manos.

- Perdón por todo hijo- la voz de su padre salio, entre los árboles: lo había seguido.

Shikamaru no respondió, no tenia ganas de hablar.

-Tu madre, sólo quiere lo mejor para vos…

-Y yo solo quiero lo mejor para Temari.

-Lo se, hable con tu madre, no se entrometerá más en tus asuntos.

-Tú sabes que es mentira.

-Está bastante mal ¿Sabes?, jamás pensó que la confrontarías…

-Yo lo siento jamás debí gritarle…

-Eso debes decírselo a ella, no a mí.-dijo Shikaku apoyando su peso sobre un tronco.

-Ya lo sé, pero también quería decírtelo, no quiero defraudarte.

Se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

-¿Con que?- Preguntó el hijo confundido.

-Yo me daría prisa hijo, las mujeres como Temari no aparecen dos veces en la vida.

- No se que siento por ella padre, como podría…

-Tonterías Shikamaru, en estas cuestiones no se piensa con la materia gris sino con el corazón. Tal como tu madre yo también quiero protegerte, y se que si dejas pasar esta oportunidad no te lo perdonarás.

-Pero…

-No Shikamaru escucha esto: el amor es lo más irracional del mundo no intentes comprenderlo por que sólo arruinarás todo, solo debes dejarte llevar.

Shikaku se acercó a su hijo y le apoyó la mano en la cabeza en una señal de cariño antes de saltar al árbol y alejarse de allí.

Shikamaru suspiró, y evitó dejarse llevar por su corazón como su padre le indicó, sabia que si lo hacia no habría vuelta atrás y por nada del mundo quería arruinar su amistad con Temari.

Se mantenía quieta, incapaz de moverse, lo amaba pensaba, lo amaba desde el momento que lo conoció.

Amaba esa forma de andar aburrida, su sonrisa torcida, sus ojos soñadores, su forma de pensar y de actuar. Cerró los ojos y se lo imaginó parado ante ella.

¿Por qué no lo había notado antes?

Sus relaciones con otras personas nunca había funcionado y ahora entendía que no era culpa de sus amantes si no suya, por que nunca les había podido entregar su corazón, por que su corazón ya tenia dueño.

Entonces escuchó un insistente golpeteo en la puerta. Se levantó con rapidez, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de Rosa al pensar que seguramente era Shikamaru, se paralizó al lado de la puerta preguntándose que le diría ahora a su amigo.

-Temari-san, es urgente.

La voz de Shizune del otro lado de la puerta la descolocó. Abrió confundida.

-Discúlpame por la hora pero la Hokage-sama la espera.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Una Carta de su hermano.

Temari la siguió y su corazón se encogió mientras corrían, ¿Qué habría pasado para que la Hokage la llamara a estas horas de la noche? esperaba que la carta de su hermano no trajera las noticias funestas que creía.

Shikamaru se acostó en el bosque, no era la primera ni la última vez que lo haría, ir a su casa era demasiado problema y todavía no sabia que le diría a su madre, sin embargo tendría que aparecerse a primera hora del día, Azobi no lo perdonaría si no lo llevaba a recibir a su madre.

Lentamente se sumió en sueños intranquilos de los que nada recordaría al día siguiente.

Se despertó antes del alba, y tomó un rato para mirar las estrellas, no había dormido bien y se encontraba aun más cansado que antes, pero se puso de pie y sin pensarlo se dirigió a su casa.

Encendió un cigarrillo mientras caminaba por las calles desiertas de la aldea, el sol fue ganado terreno y para cuando amaneció llego a la puerta de su casa.

Al entrar escuchó a su madre cocinando, mas ninguno dijo nada. Inmediatamente se dirigió a su habitación y despertó a Azobi.

-Ey Azobi, despierta, tenemos que ir a la entrada que ya debe estar por llegar tu madre.

El niño lo miro con los ojos achicados y profirió un bostezo. Luego de llevarlo al baño y darle algo de ropa que siempre había en su casa, Shikamaru lo cargó en brazos.

-Ven vamos a buscar a Kurenai.-le susurró mientras bajaban los escalones.

-¿No… desayunan aquí?- La voz de su madre surgió tímidamente a sus espaldas.

-No- respondió el pequeño de los Nara secamente, todavía no podía enfrentar a su madre, por lo escapó de la casa. Sabía que tarde o temprano deberían hablar y arreglar las cosas, pero Shikamaru prefería escapar: era un cobarde.

En eso vio una silueta al costado de la entrada, maldiciendo en voz baja se acerco pensando que por alguna razón todos lo seguían para atormentarlo con reproches.

-¿Chouji, que haces tan temprano en la puerta de mi casa?

-Hola Shikamaru, yo también me alegro de verte- le respondió su amigo con sarcasmo.

-¡Tio Chouji!

-Hola Azobi, ¿Vas en busca de tu madre?- Le preguntó el Akimichi mientras se encorvaba para revolverle el pelo con cariño.

-Si, mi padino me lleva ¿Cómo está la Ino-chan? La extraño.

-Bien, la verdad es que hace poco que llego de una misión y ha estado ocupada con eso de organizar el cumpleaños, pero seguro que pronto pasará a verte.

Azobi sonreía mientras hablaba con Chouji de camino hacia las puertas de la aldea, mientras Shikamaru se limitaba a caminar sin despegar la vista de su objetivo, sabía a que había venido su amigo y lo único que quería hacer era escapar de sus preguntas y planteos. ¿Es que acaso nadie pensaba dejarlo tranquilo?

Se quedaron en la entrada, esperando, no obstante Kurenai no se hizo esperar y apareció sonriente al ver a su hijo esperándola.

Shikamaru dejo a su ahijado en el suelo y este fue corriendo en busca de su madre, se abrazaron como si no se hubieran visto en años. Por la mente de los dos muchachos apareció Azuma, lamentaban que su sensei no pudiera ser parte de aquello.

Instintivamente Shikamaru se prendió un cigarro, mientras Chouji miraba aquel acto con melancolía imaginando que eso era exactamente lo que haría el Sarutobi-sensei si estuviera en ese momento.

-Gracias Shikamaru, Chouji- les agradeció Kurenai con su hijo en brazos.

-No es nada, la pasamos muy bien juntos.

-Si, también con Temari-chan, ¡no sabes las historias que me contó sobre un mar de tierra y un sol que calienta el agua hasta que esta se va volando!- le contaba Azobi emocionado a Kuranai, mientras esta sonreía.

-Me gustaría platicar con ustedes más tiempo, pero estoy muy cansada ahora así que me iré a mi casa, pero saben que ustedes pueden pasarme a ver cuando quieran.

-Así lo aremos sensei- Le dijo Chouji.

-Ha Chouji, puedes decirme por mi nombre, no seas tan formal- Le dijo mientras se marchaba- ¡y díganle a Ino!- les gritó mientras se alejaba con Azobi que agitaba los brazos, en forma de despedida.

-Tenemos que hablar…

Shikamaru cerró los ojos con fastidio y dio una calada a su cigarro.

-No quiero hablar.- le respondió con brusquedad intentando de dar por zanjado el asunto mientras exhalaba el humo.

-No seas infantil, se que le pegaste a Kano y también se que fue por que no soportaste verlo con Temari…

-¿Y eso que?

-¿Cómo y eso que? ¿Acaso te sinceraste con Temari y le dijiste lo que sentís?

- ¿Qué esperas que le diga? ¿Qué la quiero como una amiga?

-Claro… y yo peso veinte kilos.

-Es verdad Chouji y agradecería que no te entrometieras. No entiendes nada de lo que siento.

-Claro que entiendo, estas siendo el necio y arrogante, lamento decirte amigo que en el amor yo se mucho más que tu.

Shikamaru suspiro enojado.

-He estado con más mujeres de las que tú nunca estarás.

-Por eso mismo, del amor no sabes nada. No sabes lo orgulloso que me siento de estar con Ino y solamente con ella.

-Me alegro, pero tener una relación no te hace específicamente un erudito.

-El otro día me dijiste que Temari era la persona con la que siempre podes pensar en voz alta, y sin importar lo que dijeras ella siempre termina sonriéndote, ¿Acaso sientes lo mismo por Ino o por otras de tus amigas?

Shikamaru lo pensó con detenimiento, definitivamente nadie lo tranquilizaba ni lo hacia tan feliz como Temari…

-Es que ella es especial.

-Lo se, incluso más especial de lo que es Ino ¿no? Que es tu amiga desde que tienes memoria, tuya y de tu familia, la mujer con la que as compartido más tiempo en tu vida y sin embargo es Temari la que te quita el sueño.

Shikamaru se quedó callado no sabia que decir contra aquello.

-No seas idiota Shikamaru, no quiero verte cometer un error.

-Lo que nadie parece entender es que si arruino mi amistad con ella seria el error más grave de mi vida.

-¿De verdad? ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Mira si ella no piensa igual que tu…

-Ósea que en realidad es cuestión de miedo… ¿Tienes miedo de que te rechace? ¿Es eso?

-Chouji de verdad no se lo que siento…

-¡Si sabes, lo que pasa es que como siempre eres un cobarde, eliges el camino fácil, no quieres arriesgarte!- le espeto su amigo sulfurado.

-Bien puede que tengas razón en algunas cosas pero no me entiendes, no quiero hacerle mal, no me lo perdonaría si lo hiciera, ¿Qué pasaría si yo me enamoro y ella…ella no me corresponde? Nuestra amistad se iría al caño y yo no quiero perder algo tan valioso.

-Ósea que ese es el problema, si te enamoras de ella podrías perder su amistad y tu no quieres eso por nada del mundo…lo lamento amigo, pero debo decirte que con ese pensamiento no llegaras a ningún lado teniendo en cuenta que ya estas completamente enamorado de ella.

-Te dije que no se…

-Ho ya cállate y escucha- lo interrumpió su amigo sin paciencia- con el sólo hecho de siempre pensar en ella antes que en ti mismo te demuestra que estas irremediablemente liado con ella.

Shikamaru solo lo miraba e intentaba evitar que su mente se pusiera realmente a examinar lo que le decía su amigo, por que el en fondo sabia que si lo hacia le tendría que dar la razón.

-Deja de actuar tan cobardemente y lucha por lo que quieres, tal como lo hiciste el otro día y la defendiste de Kano, dices que no quieres hacerle mal entonces sal con ella y hazla feliz, por que una dificultad solo deja de serlo en cuanto la afrontas, así que déjate de actuar como un niño y hazlo como un hombre.

Se quedó helado, no sabia que Chouji pudiera derramar tanta sabiduría cada tanto, era sorprendente, bajó la vista sumisamente su amigo tenia razón, el no sabia nada del amor el era un cobarde y el definitivamente amaba locamente a Temari.

Temari guardaba su ropa y sus pertenencias en la mochila, salía ese mismo día al anochecer, Gaara había sido muy explicito: la necesitaba urgente y ella no podía hacerlo esperar por más tiempo. Se sintió triste, su estadía en Konoha no había sido ni un décimo comparado con la de las otras aldeas, lo sentía como una injusticia del destino. No había podido pasar todo el tiempo que quería con sus amigos, sobre todo con Tenten y con Shikamaru.

Tampoco había tenido el tiempo suficiente como para poder mejorar la alianza entre Suna y Konoha ya que ella y Shikamaru habían trabajado solamente el viernes y sinceramente apenas había podido revisar los primeros artículos. Pero también sabía que no podía abandonar a Suna y a su familia en esa situación.

Resignada se cargo el abanico y la mochila al hombro, estaba cansada, apenas si había dormido después de la charla con Tsunade. Había tantas cosas en su mente que sentía que estaba iba a explotar.

Se dirigió a la casa de Tenten para despedirse, tardo un tiempo en encontrar la casa, hacia tiempo que la visitaba.

Tocó un par de veces y la puerta y al fin su amiga la recibió con una sonrisa.

-¿Temari, por que traes la mochila y el abanico?

Suspiro.

-Larga historia, pero ahora te la cuento, hay algunas cosas que necesito decir antes de que me explote la cabeza y se que tu serás la que mejor me entienda.

Tenten se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar y la Sabaku No desapareció tras la puerta.

Yoshino caminaba hacia el mercado, tenía cosas que comprar y quería salir de su casa.

No hacia más que pensar en su hijo, nunca se habían peleado, pero ella no pensaba arrepentirse de sus actos, sabía que Shikamaru la entendería cuando fuera padre.

Pero por alguna razón había algo que la hacia sentirse mal, tal vez fuera el hecho que los ojos de su hijo la miraran con tanta ira y con tanta tristeza a la vez. Definitivamente Temari despertaba en su hijo un amor tan grande como inmerecido.

-Yoshino-san que bueno encontrarte.

Yoshino miró a quien le hablaba con sorpresa ¿De que rayos quería hablarle?

Shikamaru daba vueltas desesperado por Konoha, hacia bastante horas que buscaba a Temari, había ido a su departamento y nadie le había atendido, pensando de que tal vez dormía se quedo esperándola al lado de la puerta pero una vecina muy amable le aviso que la embajadora se había marchado, con su bolso y su abanico y entregado la llave.

Más rápido que nunca Shikamaru se dirigió a la puerta para preguntarle a Kotetsu e Izumo si la princesa de la arena se había marchado, pero estos le negaron rotundamente.

Entonces se dirigió a ver a Tsunade, pero lo que escuchó allí lo dejo estupefacto.

-No puede ser, tenemos que ayudar Hokage-sama.

-Lo se Shikamaru, Temari volverá a Suna con una carta mía para Gaara.

-¿Sola? En estas circunstancias y más aun con una carta suya para el Kazekage, deberán acompañarla un grupo de ninjas. Yo me propongo para la misión.

-Eso ya esta decidido, Kankuro esta en una misión cerca y la pasará a buscar junto con un grupo de ninjas de la Suna, es lo mejor, debemos parecer lo más neutrales posible por el momento. Y tú deberás empezar a encargarte de las estrategias. Ahora largo tengo cosas que hacer antes que reunamos a todos los ninjas.

-Si Hokage-sama.

Tenia que encontrarla, solo se le ocurría un lugar más donde pudiera estar, corrió rápidamente hacia la casa de Tenten.

Temari se sentó en el living y mientras tomaban un Té, le contó lo que había pasado con Yoshino, su amiga abría la boca atónita a lo que escuchaba.

-Espera Temari, yo también tengo algo que decirte, lo de Kano fue una idea nuestra, queríamos poner celoso a Shikamaru, lo lamento.

Ahora era ella la que no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-De verdad lo siento- repitió la maestra de las armas con sinceridad.

-Está bien, sin embargo hay algo que le tengo que agradecer a la harpía esa, me hizo darme cuenta por que nunca me ha ido bien con mis amantes: Tenten amo a Shikamaru.

Por alguna razón su "gran descubrimiento" no le causó sorpresa a su amiga.

-¿Por qué no dices nada?

-¡Por Kami Temari, era tan obvio como si los dos llevaran carteles en la frente!

La Sabaku No se sonrojó, ahora que lo analizaba no podía estar más de acuerdo con su amiga, que tonta y ciega había sido al pensar que era nada más su amigo, cuando moría por tenerlo entre sus brazos. Pero ahora todo se complicaba.

-Espera Tenten, hay algo más que necesito contarte- su voz sonó tan apagada y funesta que Tenten acomodó impaciente en su asiento.

- Te acuerdas que te conté que Rokuron sólo estaba conmigo para obtener información de Konoha y que Gaara lo había echado de la aldea y prohibido el retorno.

- Si mencionaste algo en casa de Ino.

-Bueno hay algunas cosas sobre Rokuron que no te conté: él tenía un inmenso odio por Konoha.

**-Flashback-**

_El calor abrasador invadía la estancia donde dos jóvenes se encontraban conversando. Estaban desnudos platicando sobre la cama, él jugueteaba con su cabellera negra mientras ella lo miraba._

_-Mañana parto a en una misión de embajadora a Kumogakure- le anunció la chica mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre el pecho del muchacho.- Lo que me recuerda que hace mucho tiempo que no voy a Konoha, ¡Como extraño esa ciudad!_

_Su novio automáticamente cambió su expresión a una de fastidio._

_-No se, como puede gustarte esa cuidad, hace tiempo que el Raikague-sama debería haberle anunciado la guerra, Konoha ha tenido por mucho tiempo tierras que le corresponden a mi aldea. _

_Ahora era Temari la que tenía una mueca de molestia._

_-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo Rokuron, ¿De verdad crees que contener odio contra los actuales residentes de Konoha tiene sentido? Ellos no fueron los que robaron esas tierras, es odio sin sentido._

_Su novio se levanto de la cama molesto._

_-Lo dices por ese idiota- le espetó enojado- Hace tiempo que te entrometes en mi camino y convences al Raikage de la paz._

_-Shikamaru es mi amigo y esta muy lejos de ser idiota, por otra parte obviamente que estoy del lado de la paz, ya te aclare que si Kumo le declara la guerra a Konoha, Suna no será neutral. _

_- Y tu obviamente estarás de acuerdo con la decisión de tu hermano así te tengas que enfrentar a mi aldea._

_- Jamás Suna se enfrentara a Konoha y obviamente no puedo ponerle pegas a mi hermano si considero que tiene razón, las cosas del pasado no deben pagarlas los del presente._

_- ¿Te das cuenta? Prefieres enfrentarte a mí y no a tu amiguito de Konoha._

_-No es eso Rokuron, estoy en desacuerdo con las guerras ninjas, soy embajadora, sin embargo siempre me pondré del lado de la justicia.-Temari estaba enojada y lo miraba con reproche- se supone que tu también como embajador, deberías buscar lo mejor para las relaciones entre las aldeas._

_-Yo busco lo mejor para mi aldea y aquellas tierras nos fueron robadas injustamente._

_-¿Y que me dices de las islas que Kumogakure le saco al país del agua?_

_- Los ninjas de la niebla son de lo peor no merecían esas tierras._

_-Lo que dices no tiene sentido, antes de quejarte de Konoha mira un poco lo que hizo Kumo, ¿Acaso crees que estaría bien si los ninjas de la niebla se vengan de los nietos de aquellos que les robaron tierras?_

_-¡Tu sólo defiendes a Konoha, lo único que te importa en el mundo es ese idiota de tu amigo! Estoy cansado que siempre hables de él, que protejas a su maldita aldea, que te interpongas en mis planes, yo sólo me líe contigo para poder convencerte de realizar la guerra y conseguir información ¿para que? terminé enamorado de ti mujer estúpida, pero a ti solo te importa ese idiota y ¿sabes que? eso solo me da más deseos de acabar con la aldea, de matar a tu adorado Nara._

_Temari abrió los ojos sorprendida._

_-¿Tu me estabas utilizando?_

_Rokuron se acercó peligrosamente con la cara desencajada y la agarró de la muñeca._

_-Si, pero ha sido una perdida de tiempo, un fracaso, sin embargo hay algo que si conseguí, mucha información de Konoha, mucha información de Nara Shikamaru…_

_-¡Maldito!- gritó desaforada mientras saltaba de la cama y agarraba su abanico pero Rokuron fue más rápido, antes que pudiera hacer algo desapareció de su vista._

Tenten la miraba horrorizada.

-Luego de eso Gaara y Kankuro lo agarraron y ninguno de los dos tuvo piedad con el, lo dejaron en el desierto mal herido. Yo por mi parte partí para Kumogakure e intente aplacar a los que tenían las mismas ideas que él, pero no muchos me escucharon, sin embargo para mi suerte el Raikage estaba de mi parte, por lo que me vine para aquí un poco más tranquila. Ahora el tema no termina ahí, ayer por la noche recibí una carta de Gaara, Rokuron volvió a Kumo y organizó una revuelta, el hecho de que el embajador fuera atacado por el Kazekage en persona pareció terminar de convencer a la mayoría de los ninjas, por lo que se armó una revuelta y ahora el Raikage está preso en su propia morada. Ayer Kumo declaró la guerra a Suna usando como excusa el maltrato a Rokuron, sin embargo la verdadera intención es atacar Konoha, estoy segura.

-¡Por Kami, ese maldito! Yo te dije que no me caiga bien aquel tipejo, ¿Por qué nunca me haces caso? ¿Una Guerra? Siempre he sabido de la antipatía de los ninjas de país del rayo, pero nunca imaginé que llegaran hasta ese punto.

-Tenten hay algo que me preocupa, Rokuron sabe mucho sobre Shikamaru, y le odia profundamente, yo se que si atacan Konoha él será un objetivo ya que sabe muy bien la importancia estratégica de Shikamaru para Konoha, prométeme porfavor que lo protegerás por mi.

Su amiga asintió enérgicamente y en ese instante golpearon la puerta.

Tenten se paró a abrir y Temari miró la mesa, los té que prepararon estaban intactos.

-Hola Tenten, ¿está Temari aquí?- aquella voz la paralizó.

-Si.

-¿Estaban ocupadas?

-Supongo que puedo compartírtela después de todo se va al anochecer.- le dijo la chica y luego gritó-¡Temari, te buscan!

La aludida se paró y decidida salió a enfrentarse a su amigo.

-Shikamaru…

-Temari, hay tanto que tengo que decirte, pero lo primero: quiero pedirte disculpas por el comportamiento de mi madre.

-Está bien, ya pasó y quiero decirte que en algún punto la entiendo, en este momento eso ya no me preocupa.

-Lo se todo, hable con la Hokage, no te preocupes Konoha no abandonará a Suna en estos momentos- Eso le bastó a Temari para darse cuenta que su amigo no sabia nada, no tenia ni idea que el objetivo era Konoha y menos aun que podía llegar a ser el mismo.- Yo no pienso abandonarte.

El contacto visual fue inmediato, y aquella mirada profunda y tan oscura como sus sombras la cautivó y le alteró completamente los sentidos.

Tenten carraspeo haciendo que el contacto visual se rompiera y ambos fijaran la atención en ella.

- Tengo cosas que hacer, seguramente la Hokage nos llamara para una reunión, voy en busca de Neiji y Lee. ¿Quieren venir?

-No mejor ve tu- le respondió Shikamaru y luego dirigiéndose a Temari le dijo: hay algo que quiero mostrarte, ven conmigo.

-Bueno- aceptó gustosa, su voz salió anormalmente ronca y pensó automáticamente que ya no podría actuar con él como lo hacia normalmente.- Tenten, recuerda tu promesa- le dijo mientras la abrazaba en forma de despedida.

-Tu cuídate y no hagas imprudencias, después de todo estas en la mira.- le respondió seria mientras buscaba sus ojos.

-Si mamá, lo prometo- le respondió con burla, pero en el fondo aquella acción la enterneció, Temari muchas veces se hallaba sin una mujer que la aconsejara y retara.- Saluda a todos de mi parte, sobre todo a Ino que se enojara por que no la fui a despedir personalmente.

Tenten asintió y se marchó dejándolos solos.

- ¿Y bien genio que es lo que me quieres mostrar?- le preguntó la Sabaku No intentando de ser lo más normal posible, intentando de hacer como si la sola presencia y aroma de Shikamaru no la abrumara como lo hacia.

-Ven, te encantará y será mi regalo de despedida, puesto que no sé cuando podremos volver a vernos.

La tomó de la mano y la arrastro por la aldea, el sol estaba bajando rápidamente y Temari temía llegar tarde a la entrada de Konoha cuando Kankuro la pasara a buscar, pero no logró articular nada. Su mente no pudo evitar examinar sobre el cuerpo de Shikamaru, aquel simple toque la estaba volviendo loca.

Shikamaru, arrastraba a su amiga con paso decidido y ligero, evitando mirarla a los ojos, por alguna extraña razón desde que se sincero consigo mismo, sentía que llevaba un cartel enorme en la frente que decía: "Amo a Temari". Aquello lo hacia sentirse totalmente vulnerable y temía que si la miraba él cartel lo delatara.

-Es aquí, ahora tenemos que ir con cuidado, no queremos que se asusten.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó curiosa.

-Este es el bosque del clan Nara.

-Ahora shh- dijo poniéndole un dedo en la boca para evitar que hablara, de pronto ese movimiento tan familiar entre ellos al que jamás le había prestado atención le pareció demasiado intimo y lleno de matices sexuales. El roce de sus labios lo desconcertó, eran tan extremadamente suaves y ella se veía tan apetecible, un par de mechones se le escapaban de las coletas cayendo sobre su rostro, y sobre todo lo volvía loco aquella expresión sorprendida con los labios semi-abierto y la respiración entrecortada… ho por Kami, ¿Dónde se hallaba su control? No podían simplemente tomarla en aquel claro, aquello era completamente anti-romantico, arruinaría todo.

Se alejó rápidamente y tomándole la mano le indico por donde avanzar.

Temari no podía hablar por un momento creyó que él iba a besarla, sin embargo se había alejado de ella asustado, ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

-Mira esto es lo que te quería mostrar.-Le dijo señalando una pequeña manada de siervos.

Temari los miró maravillada, nunca los había visto y obviamente aquellos animales no se veían en Suna. Le impresionó muchísimo el tamaño de los cuernos y sus cuerpos delgados pero fuertes. Al instante le recordaron a él.

-Esto, es hermoso, gracias por compartirlo conmigo.

Por alguna razón no se soltaron las manos y Temari le depositó un beso en la mejilla.

Mientras ella no lo miraba el se acarició el lugar donde antes se habían posado sus labios, poco a poco el poco control que tenia se estaba escapando.

El sol comenzó a teñir de rojo el cielo y resignados se dirigieron a la entrada de la aldea. Mas cuando llegaron no había nadie ni siquiera Kotetsu e Izumo.

-Parece que la reunión ya ha comenzado

-Y parece que Kankuro sigue siendo tan impuntual como siempre, me parece que aprovechare el viaje para hacerle alguna broma.

-Temari…-le susurró Shikamaru mientras la giraba para que esta lo viera a la cara.- Por favor cuídate, si te pas …

-Ho no por Kami, no te pongas sentimental Shikamaru, no me van las despedidas tristes. Prefiero mil veces que me despidas con una sonrisa en el rostro como siempre.

-Esta bien, pero de ahora en adelante nada será seguro, ni siquiera se cuando te voy a volver a ver y las misiones serán cada vez más peligrosas, no puedo evitar actuar así.

-Shikamaru, si lo que te preocupa soy yo, debes saber que Gaara jamás me enviaría a una misión suicida, y también sabes que soy una jounin muy capacitada.

-Lo sé, pero una misión muy simple puede volverse suicida en una guerra.

-Mejor cuídate tu, ahora no podré venir a salvarte cada vez estés en problemas.

-Ho déjate de repetir aquello mujer sólo lo hiciste una vez.

-¡Maldito desagradecido!- le grito en broma mientras levantaba el brazo para pegarle.

Pero Shikamaru se lo interceptó. Y se quedaron inmóviles mirándose, sentían como una fuerza los empujaba cada vez más cerca.

Temari estaba tan cerca de él que sentía como su aroma a hierba buena la envolvía, estaba completamente conciente de todo su cuerpo, la forma en la que le apretaba el brazo, la forma en la que la miraba todo aquello la descolocaba.

Sin embargo todavía poseía algo de auto control no pensaba besarlo, aunque su cuerpo lo aullaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Temari…-Tenia que decírselo, ella partiría y no tenían idea cuando volverían a verse, si es que ambos salían indemnes de aquella guerra. La amaba con locura y sabía que aquella podría ser su última oportunidad de decirlo pero en el último instante se acobardo ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Te amo Temari? Ni siquiera podían estar juntos, no podía prometerle nada, ni siquiera podía protegerla… aquel pensamiento fue el más lo atormento- no podría vivir sin ti, no actúes imprudentemente.

La voz ronca y la expresión de sus ojos la hizo tragar saliva con fuerza, no soportaba ver dolor en sus ojos.

-Claro que no baka. Ahora por favor sonríeme, sino me verás irme llorando.- le suplicó mientras sentía las lagrimas agolparse en sus parpados.

Su amigo le sonrío con la mayor sinceridad que pudo .Su sonrisa siempre le había causado un gran placer, pero nunca había analizado el porqué. Tenía una de las diez mejores bocas que había visto. Unos labios perfectamente moldeados y la forma en que los torcía al sonreír era extremadamente sexy. Se trataba de una boca que daban ganas de besar. Todos esos años y no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces. Pero también se dio cuenta que amaba esa sonrisa por lo que implicaba, así como odiaba ver el dolor en sus ojos amaba aquella sonrisa que solo podía significar algo: que él era feliz.

No lo soportó más y le tocó la nuca, luego se adelantó lentamente y depositó sus labios sobre los de él. La suavidad de sus labios la llevo al cielo. El gemido bajo que emitió él hizo que ahondara el beso. Sus entrañas se retorcieron como si estuviera cayendo.

Se entregaron al momento, a las fuerzas que los atraían de forma inexorable a los brazos. Shikamaru gimió otra vez y poniendo su mano sobre la espalda baja de Temari la atrajo aun más contra él.

Se probaron, pero no se saciaron, aquella experiencia tenia el desgarrante trago amargo de la despedida, de la incertidumbre y de la distancia.

Se separaron al escuchar el parloteo de Kankuro a lo lejos, los dos incómodos sin saber que decir. Temari se soltó lentamente de su mano y se alejó.

Un inquietante vacío fue aumentando en el pecho de Shikamaru mientras veía como se alejaba de él.

Vió como se encontraba con Kankuro y este lo saludaba alegremente, completamente ignorante de lo que había pasado entre su hermana y él, completamente ajeno a su dolor, o al menos eso creía él.

Ella se dio vuelta lo miró y agitó la mano sonriendo como siempre, aquel pequeño gesto lo hizo feliz, pero aun más el último grito de Temari:

-¡Adiós, volveré lo antes posible!

¡Al fin! Bueno con eso acaba el capitulo espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias **especiales** a:

-esp-naruhina: gracias por tus reviews :D. Al parecer la escena de Azobi pidiendo un amiguito les gustó a varios, ojala que este capi te guste también. Muchas muchas gracias por el apoyo, lo valoro muchísimo. Nos leemos nena, suerte.

- Nona12: gracias, gracias por los review. Con respecto al lemon te mande un mp :D espero mi querida pervertida (con ganas de leer sobre un shika sudado) que aguantes dos capis más y te prometo que la espera no será en vano XD. Nos leemos nena!

- yusha: Jejej me he reído con lo que me dijiste que nos encanta enfrentarlas en la cena, llegué a la conclusión de que todas vemos a Yoshino como una Ama de casa implacable, y que todas preferimos enfrentarlas en el terreno de Yoshino,: su aldea, su casa, su familia en su súper esmerada comida.

Te devuelvo las gracias que me diste, sinceramente gracias a vos que te tomas dos minutos para decirme lo que pensas de la historia :D. nos leemos nena y espero que te halla gustado!

-Hio: millones de gracias, las cosas así siempre me ayudan a inspirarme, ojala que lo hayas disfrutado al capi!!!! Besos nena, Nos leemos.

-titxutemari: bueno un capi como te gusta creo que incluso más largo que el anterior. Que bueno que te encanto Shika… pero no te lo comas que si se entera Temari estas al horno. Jajaja igual propongo que lo raptemos entre varias y nos lo dividimos por día.

Ojala que te gustara la conti, nos leemos nena besos.

-temarichan: parece que la escena de Azobi fue bastante popular. Y si te felicito acertaste espero que te haya gustado la pequeña charla que tuvieron.

Y si también le acertaste a eso la carta traía una noticia grave, ano ser que alguien sea tan enfermo como para dar el visto bueno a una guerra. Gracias nena por las felicitaciones, me hacen muy feliz. Nos vemos y ojala que este capi sea de tu agrado.

- NaruSaku: hola!!! Bienvenida, gracias por dejarme un review en cada capi, me encanta saber tu opinión de todos ellos. Me alegro que te haya gustado mi descripción del amanecer T_T fue muy complicado de escribir. Nos vemos nena saludos!!

- damphire: konnichi wa! Gracias por el review espero que este capi te guste tanto como el anterior. Nos leemos nena, besos!!

Puntos del capitulo:

-Lo que Shikamaru estuvo apunto de decirle a su madre fue: _Me arrepiento se ser tu hijo_. Menos mal, que se dio cuenta a tiempo del error que cometería si lo decía.

-¿Quién abra hablado con Yoshino? ¿Qué querrá decirle?

- Chouji y Shikaku han estado muy bien, logrando que nuestro cerebral amigo (shikamaru) empiece a pensar un poquito más con el corazón.

-Por otra parte a pesar que ambos por fin saben lo que sienten ninguno fue lo suficientemente valiente como para decirlo. ¿Y ahora?

Jeje los dejos con esas y muchas interrogantes más hasta el próximo capitulo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: esto no me pertenece si así fuera me encontraría recorriendo el mundo.**

**DEDICADO A: ****esp-naruhina, Nona12, yusha, Hio, titxutemari, temarichan, NaruSaku y damphire. ¡Gracias chicas!**

**Capitulo 5- ¿Más problemas?**

"_La mayor declaración de amor es la que no se hace; el hombre que siente mucho, habla poco"_

Caminaba rápidamente por las calles ajetreadas de la aldea, hacia cinco meses que un gran tumulto había comenzado. Sus tranquilos habitantes, poblaban las calles y las casas se encontraban más vacías de lo normal.

Ya nada era como antes, los ninjas estaban más activos y en sus caras podía leerse claramente el cansancio. Kumo había organizado cinco ataques en las únicas fuentes de agua de Suna pero por ahora habían podido repelerlos.

Los niños habían sido evacuados, debido a que Gaara temía un ataque directo a la aldea.

Pensar en su hermano la hizo fruncir el ceño y suspirar enojada. No pudo evitar recordar la discusión que mantuvieron la noche anterior…

-Temari-hime- Un ambu se le apareció de la nada y con una reverencia le entregó un papel.

Con asentimiento de la cabeza, Temari le indicó que podía marcharse y desesperada quiso abrirlo ahí mismo, pero sabia que no podía.

Avanzó con mayor rapidez hacia el edificio del Kazekage.

Una vez dentro se sentó en uno de las bancas de la sala de espera y con los dedos temblorosos liberó la cinta que enrollaba el papel.

No era un mensaje largo, ni mucho menos, tan sólo unas pequeñas líneas. Estaban en código, pero con los meses se había acostumbrado a leer en el aquel complicado dialecto, ya que los mensajes no podían ser enviados en la lengua común por si eran interceptados. Sonrío radiante, aquella brillante idea había sido de Shikamaru.

Sin embargo, le molestaba enormemente que además de tener que soportar la distancia entre ellos sus cartas fueran ahora más acotadas y esporádicas que nunca. No podían contarse prácticamente nada y menos dar nombres, por lo que usaban apodos. El suyo era "problemática".

Suspiró mientras leía, solo le decía que se encontraba bien y que se cuidase. Pero la frase final la hizo sonreír por varios días _te extraño._

Ella también lo hacia, todos los días miraba las nubes, sintiendo que aquel acto los acercaba. Que acortaba la distancia, por que nunca su distancia había sido tan lejana como ahora, por que la guerra no hacia más que aumentar esa brecha.

-¡Oi Tem!- La voz de su hermano menor la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Kankuro se acercaba a su hermana con paso lento.

Levantó la cabeza aburrida y preguntó:

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué haces tan temprano? deberías estar descansado mujer.

-Tengo que convencer a Gaara.- le respondió de manera desafiante y completamente decida.

Kankuro se sentó pesadamente a su lado, y la miro de soslayo.

-No quiero meterme en este embrollo pero estoy de acuerdo con Gaara…

-Entonces no digas nada.-respondió enojada.

-Ven vamos a comer algo y hablamos un poco, no te he visto desde que volviste del oasis.- Le dijo sonriendo mientras le ofrecía una mano para levantarse.- ¿Onegai?

Temari se levanto sola, pero cedió un poco a la sonrisa compradora de su hermano y aceptó.

Caminaron libremente por el bullicioso mercado, hasta llegar a su residencia. Nunca les había gustado el aspecto sobrio y lujoso de esta, hubieran preferido una casa más modesta pero su padre amaba las ostentaciones y con su casa no había hecho la excepción.

Entraron calladamente y se dirigieron automáticamente a la cocina, la cual era bastante amplia e iluminada, tenia azulejos blancos y un ventanal enorme que daba al jardín. Las cortinas por su parte eran de ricas telas de color ámbar.

-Déjame a mi Tem, hace rato que no te cocino nada.

-Eso es por que lo haces horrible.

-No es cierto, sabes que amas mi sukiyaki.- le reprochó mientras se ponía el delantal y comenzaba a sacar la carne de la heladera.

Luego se volvió a acercar a su hermana e hizo un ademán de despeinarle las coletas.

-Está bien, está bien lo admito.- aceptó mientras se sentaba en una pequeña mesa redonda y se alejaba de las peligrosas manos de su hermano.

-Bien ahora cuéntame un poco: ¿Qué paso en el oasis del sur?- preguntó el chico mientras le daba la espalda a su hermana y comenzaba a preparar la comida.

-Nada que yo y mi abanico, no pudiéramos resolver- le comentó guiñando un ojo, a pesar que no podía verla.

-Ho deja de lado la modestia.- Río el marionetista mientras cortaba algunas verduras.

-En serio Matsuri y yo, nos deshicimos de 10 de ellos, debo admitir que no eran muy inteligentes. ¿Puedes creer que hicieron un ataque frontal? Esta bien que nos superaran en número, pero eso fue una locura.-Le comentaba negando con la cabeza.- Además ni siquiera se dieron cuenta y cayeron en una emboscada bastante predecible,

-Me dijeron que te habías herido el pie.- la cortó Kankuro todavía de espaldas.

Temari se ruborizó.

-Bueno me torcí el tobillo mientras volvíamos…-le contestó suavemente, se avergonzaba de aquel error, una kunoichi jounin como ella no podía cometer el garrafal error de errarle a una rama y torcerse el tobillo. Por suerte habían dejado todo en orden, y nadie los seguía, por que si no un descuido así podría haber causado su muerte y la de sus compañeros.

Kankuro se saco su gorro y lo dejó en la mesa mientras se despeinaba el cabello. No dijo nada, tal vez sumido en sus propios pensamientos, Temari observó como suspiraba y continuaba enfrascado en su tarea.

-Estoy preocupado por Gaara, Tem, no duerme hace días y creo que todo esto lo sobrepasa.

-¿Estas intentando que cambie mi parecer a través de la culpa?

-Tem, necesitamos a Konoha.-Le dijo su hermano dándose vuelta mientras apoyaba las manos en la mesada.

-No, Konoha nos necesita a nosotros, la verdadera intención de Kumo es…-

-Lo se, pero no podemos seguir así, si Konoha se nos alía tal vez los ninjas de la niebla tomen la decisión de aliarse a nosotros.

-Gaara no va a realizar una guerra ninja, hay que arreglar esto rápido y solo debe ser entre Suna y Kumo. Si permitimos que las otras aldeas se metan, todo terminará siendo un caos y dudo que tenga solución entonces.- respondió la kunoichi visiblemente irritada.

-¿Rápido? Llevamos meses de esta manera, pero con Konoha de nuestra parte podremos hacer que todo esto acabe rápido.

-Eso no lo sabes, si Konoha interviene la guerra podría prolongarse hasta que nadie se acuerde de por que peleamos. Además Konoha puede continuar ayudándonos desde la oscuridad como hasta ahora.

-Como digas pero sabes que la palabra final la tiene Garra y estoy seguro que el tiene sus propias razones para negarse.

-Sean cuales sean sus razones, no las compartió conmigo y hasta que no lo haga no pienso cambiar mi opinión.

* * *

Resoplaba sentado frente a su escritorio, mientras revolvía los papeles que se encontraban sobre él. Se sentía enormemente cansado. Esa misma mañana se había celebrado la reunión con el concilio de ancianos y con el señor feudal, el cual no paro de quejarse a los cuatro vientos por que la guerra no había acabado.

Gaara no esperaba que se lo tomara bien, pero aquella actitud había sido excesiva. Por otro lado su "problemática hermana", no paraba de atosigarlo con él tema de la unión de Konohagakure a la guerra.

Si ella supiera que aquella no era idea suya sino de Shikamaru…

Tomó el papel en sus manos y lo releyó, era corto, como todos, pero bastante preciso.

_Tengo un plan para terminar la guerra, necesito que pidas la alianza con Konoha. Iré a ayudar pronto._

Suspirando escribió la respuesta: Aquello le traería terribles inconvenientes con su hermana. Pero tenia que volver a confiar en él no por nada era conocido como él genio de Konoha.

* * *

A tres días de distancia, Shikamaru se encontraba lavándose la cara, estaba fatigado y unas marcadas ojeras lo demostraban. Había trabajado sin descanso previendo los posibles ataques que podrían realizar los ninjas de Kumo. Había sido él el que avisó a Gaara la probabilidad de un ataque a las fuetes de agua y no le había errado. Además se encarga de realizar las tácticas de defensa para Suna y Konoha, junto con su padre y otros shinobis más.

Trabajaba todo el tiempo, con más energía y voluntad de la habitual. Nadie le decía nada, todos sabían por que lo hacia. Era ella lo que lo hacia trabajar como nunca, por que era su seguridad la que estaba en juego, la vida que él más valoraba en el mundo.

Mientras bajaba a desayunar escuchó a sus padres susurrando, era normal que lo hicieran, siempre lo hacían y a él jamás le interesó de que hablaban, pero algo lo hizo detenerse detrás de la puerta.

Las voces no eran de sus padres, sino de Kurenai y de su madre.

-Estoy preocupada por Shikamaru, hace días que no duerme bien, tiene las ojeras hasta él piso y ya ni siquiera come. Todo este asunto lo tiene mal- Decía su madre preocupada mientras exhalaba un suspiro- Antes me preocupaba por que no trabajaba y ahora de verdad creo que se esta excediendo.

-Yoshino-san, Azuma una vez me dijo que su hijo necesitaba tener a alguien a quien proteger y creo que Temari-san se ha convertido en esa persona.

Shikamaru frunció el seño, se encontraba apoyado contra la pared al lado de la puerta, problemáticas y metidas mujeres, ¿por que siempre se entrometían en su vida?

-Pero no crees que eso seria más "problematico" para él que cuidarse solo…

-Yo le dije lo mismo pero Azuma me dijo que Shikamaru no tiene ambiciones egoístas, no se mueve por si mismo, sino que lo que lo mueve a actuar es proteger a sus seres queridos…

Dejó de escucharlas, ya no le interesaba, cerró los ojos, pensando en las palabras de su sensei, como le gustaría que hubieran tenido la oportunidad de hablarlo ellos, como le gustaría que estuviera ahora para ayudarlo.

Sonrío, tenía que dejar de ser un crío, ahora él era el que tenía responsabilidades sobre otros, él tenia que cuidar de Azobi y de Temari. Concordaba con Azuma, el necesitaba a alguien a quien proteger por que si no, no era más que un fantasma de si mismo.

La extrañaba horrores y se pasaba el día rogando a Kami que no le sucediera nada.

Por las noches la recordaba, y ese recuerdo se adueñaba completamente de él. Llegaba al punto de sentir su presencia, de oler su fragancia, de escuchar su voz…

Resbalo por la pared y se quedó sentado en el suelo. La godaime no lo dejaba irse a Suna, diciendo que aquí era más útil, pero que una vez que Gaara aceptara su plan, le daba el permiso para ir a explicárselo personalmente, ya que no podían revelarlo por carta.

Como odiaba aquella maldita guerra.

-Shikamaru, ¿Qué haces ahí sentado?

Su padre bajaba las escaleras y lo miraba extrañado.

Mendokusai ¿Cómo explicárselo todo?

* * *

Los Hermano Sabaku No se sentaron serenamente a la mesa, ya no había criadas en la residencia, todas las mujeres no-ninjas y los niños habían sido evacuados a los laberintos en las montañas. La tranquilidad y silencio de la vivienda eran enloquecedores.

Ninguno decía nada, ninguno quería volver a discutir. Cada cierto tiempo se enviaban miradas fugaces intentando averiguar lo que hacia el otro. Casi no había probado bocado.

-Ya, suficiente, si tienes algo para decir dilo ahora-Dijo Temari con su habitual tono mandón.

-Hey mujer tranquila, no quiero seguir discutiendo- Contesto apresurado su hermano intentando de evitar una nueva pelea.

-Lo se, ¿Por qué no vamos a ver a Gaara y le llevamos algo de esta deliciosa comida? Seguro que no comió nada.

Así juntaron algunos platos, y guardaron su comida para almorzar en compañía de el actual Kazekage.

-Yo sabia que adorabas mi comida.- dijo Kankuro mientras salían de la casa.

-¡Baka!- le respondió Temari intentando pegarle en la cabeza.

Pero el marionetista fue más rápido y se lanzó a la carrera, la muchacha lo siguió enseguida intentando alcanzarlo.

Ella y Kankuro vivían discutiendo, peleando, molestándose, haciéndose bromas, por que esa era la forma en la que se demostraban cariño, no sabían hacerlo de otra manera.

Como si de dos niños se tratara entraron en la oficina de Gaara riéndose a carcajadas.

-¿Se puede saber que hacen?

Gaara los miraba con sorpresa detrás del escritorio.

-Hace tiempo que no comes con nosotros y yo prepare mi espectacular sukiyaki, así que te trajimos él almuerzo aquí- Le explicó Kankuro como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Así que deja esos malditos papeles y come con tu familia- Le dijo Temari corriendo el lío de documentos sobre su escritorio para poder apoyar los platos.

-Ustedes están completamente locos-les dijo Gaara sonriendo.

Los Sabaku No extrañaban aquellos momentos que solían vivir hace unos años, cuando no Gaara era kazekage, ni Temari embajadora, ni Kankuro líder ambu.

Comieron alegres y recordando viejos tiempos, y la pelea de la noche anterior entre Temari y Gaara quedo en el olvido.

-Temari, mira como comes puerca, se te cae la comida- la reprendió su hermano con intención de molestarla.

Temari estaba a punto de responderle algún insulto cuando observó la hoja sobre la cual había caído un trozo de cebolla.

-¿Gaara, que significa esto? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-Ho… este…- respondía su hermano visiblemente nervioso.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó su otro hermano quitándole la hoja de las manos.

-¡Devuélveme eso!

Temari intentaba quitarle la hoja a Kakuro, este intentaba terminar de leerla mientras forcejeaba con su hermana.

Pero Gaara les ganó a los dos y les sacó la hoja.

Gaara suspiró aliviado, menos mal que no era la carta de Shikamaru, su hermana se podría como una furia si se enteraba.

-Te escuchamos.

-Ho, no había visto esta misión hasta ahora, como pueden ver este escritorio está que rebalsa de ellas…- se excuso el kazekage ante sus hermanos- supongo que ambos querrán ir ¿no?

-Supones bien, me prometiste que me darías las misiones cerca de Konoha.- dijo la princesa de Suna mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-Si yo también quiero ir.- aseguró el otro.

-Esta bien, les daré esta misión, pero si se entretienen en Konoha los voy a traer de vuelta con una avalancha de arena.

Esa misma tarde al atardecer partieron de la aldea con seis ninjas más entre los cuales iba Matsuri, la ex alumna de Gaara, ahora convertida en chunin.

Su hermano los despidió en la puerta, estaba preocupado era una misión clase A, y lamentaba enviarlos.

Kankuro y Temari por su parte se veían excitados con la misión y poco les preocupaba él rango.

El Kazekage se acercó a sus hermanos y les dijo por lo bajo.

-Cuídense, y no olviden de entregarle eso a la Hokage. Si algo malo pasa envíenme un águila e iré enseguida a ayudarlos.

-¿Estás loco Gaara? , eres el Kazekage ahora no puedes irte de la aldea.- respondió Temari.

-Kazekage o no, ustedes son mis hermanos.

-Lo lamento Gaara pero no enviaremos nada. – le dijo Kankuro seriamente

Su hermano los miró con enfado.

-Bien, entonces pediré refuerzos en Konoha.- les dijo Gaara sonriendo.

-No puedes, su ayuda debe mantenerse en secreto.

No iba a decirle a su hermana que la alianza estaba "prácticamente" concretada, así que optó por fingir que ella tenía razón.

Luego se dirigió a Matsuri y la apartó un poco, cosa de que nadie escuchara su conversación.

-Matsuri, si llega a pasar algo avísame con un águila. Confío en ti ¿si?

-Me temo que aquellos dos me mantendrán vigilada, pero prometo que lo intentaré.

-Ok, cuídate tú también.- le pidió mientras la abrazaba.

-Oe hermano, ¿Estas viendo lo mismo que yo?

-Si tem, me temo que nuestro hermanito menor está enamorado.

* * *

-¿Perdón? ¿De que quiere hablarme el concilio Nara?

-Pues, tu cumpleaños se acerca y ya eres un hombre, por lo que él concilio ha decidido que es hora de que te reúnas con ellos para que comiences a ayudar al clan.- le explicó su padre.

Era de noche y ambos se encontraban jugando shogi mientras su madre preparaba la cena.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? ¿No se dan cuenta que en este momento tengo un montón de ocupaciones como estratega?

-No se que es lo que quieren hijo, pero es tu obligación: eres un Nara.

-Lo se papá es que nunca me han caído bien esa banda de amargados.

-Shikamaru, no hables así del concilio, tu abuelo perteneció mucho tiempo a él- le reprendió su madre mientras se acercaba- ya esta lista la cena, venga a ayudar un poco holgazanes.

Ambos hombres se levantaron cansinamente y siguieron a la matriarca con diligencia hasta la cocina.

A los cinco minutos ya se encontraban comiendo la exquisita comida de Yoshino.

-¿Entonces cuando los tengo que ir a ver?- inquirió el joven Nara.

-Si es posible mañana a la mañana.

-No puedo, tengo tanto para hacer. Todavía me falta hacerle unos retoques a la táctica de defensa y tengo…

-Lo se, Shikamaru, yo te cubriré y me encargare de tu trabajo y del mío- lo interrumpió su padre.

Yoshino abrió los ojos y levantó las cejas incrédula, ¿Desde cuando el vago de su marido hacia algo de más?

-Gracias padre, ese trabajo es muy importante para mi.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó de mal humor, no quería ir a esa estúpida reunión con el concilio, esos dinosaurios que se creían una panda de sabios no eran más que cinco viejos amagados con arraigadas costumbres tradicionalistas.

No quería pensar de qué se trataba, pero seguramente seria algo problemático.

Se cambió apresuradamente y ni siquiera pasó por la cocina a desayunar, no quería perder más tiempo del necesario ese día, tenía que terminar con muchas cosas en su oficina.

Sabia bien el camino por lo que aprovecho tomando algunos atajos entre los techos.

A los cinco minutos se encontraba frente a la puerta del concilio y sin esperar por más tiempo entro.

-Shikamaru-san.- dijeron los ancianos inclinándose cuando entro en la reunión.

Se encontraban en un pequeño edificio a un costado de la aldea, cerca del bosque, era un recinto cuadrado con cinco sillas, una mesa y un par de cojines en el suelo, en un costado se podía ver una biblioteca con registros.

Se sentía totalmente expuesto mientras se sentaba, ellos sobre sus sillas y él sentado indefensamente frente a ellos sobre un pequeño almohadón. Seguramente eso estaba apropósito, ya que esos tipos difícilmente intimidarían a alguien de otra manera.

-Hola, Shiru, Ryuichi, Kenta, Senichi, Shouta. – Dijo nombrando a cada uno a modo de saludo.- Mi padre me dijo que deseaban verme. ¿Qué sucede?

Los cinco susurraron asustados e indignados entre ellos.

-¿Qué son esos modales joven Shikamaru?- Le preguntó enojado Senichi Nara, el líder del concilio. Era el más viejo y el peor de todos.

-Tsk… Disculpen si lo s ofendí-Respondió mientras se inclinaba. Mejor acceder rápido, quería irse de allí cuanto antes.

-Bien, te hemos pedido que te reúnas con nosotros, para infórmate que desde tu diecinueveavo cumpleaños comenzaras a realizar los planes que este concilio tiene para ti desde el día en que naciste.

-¿Y cuales son eso planes?

Un corto silencio dejo la frase suspendida en el aire, hasta que el líder tomo la palabra decidido.

-Por lo pronto tienes que casarte y dejar descendencia, como él último Nara es tu deber, si tú no tienes hijos entonces él clan quedará en el olvido.- Indicó Shiru mientras se ajustaba los anteojos.

-Discúlpenme, pero no puedo casarme ahora, y menos aún tener hijos- Trató de sonar lo más tranquilo y razonable que pudo, pero su voz salió sorprendida y alarmada, a decir verdad no estaba preparado psicológicamente para ello. La simple idea le aterraba.- Además Konoha esta en la cuerda floja, una batalla podría originarse con Kumo, no es momento para pensar en estas cosas.

-Al contrario joven, si mueres sin dejar descendencia ese será el fin del clan. La inminente guerra nos lleva a tomar esta decisión.- Le explicó Kenta como si fuera un niño pequeño e idiota.

-¡No pienso tener hijos es este momento!- dijo levantándose del cojín- Es una locura concebir un hijo en tiempos de guerra. ¿Acaso han perdido la razón?

-Más respeto joven Shikamaru, que no estás hablando con tus amigos. Este consejo te ha elegido una mujer bella, no puedes quejarte.

-No, no pienso casarme en un matrimonio arreglado y no pienso concebir un hijo sin amor y en tiempos de guerra.

-Tu sensibilidad me conmueve, sin embargo las necesidades del clan están por encima de todo eso. Tienes que hacer lo correcto, tu clan es lo más importante.

Shikamaru seguía de pie y temblaba de furia, ¿Que se creían estos viejos para manejarle la vida?, él sabia que tenia responsabilidades, pero elegirle una esposa, obligarlo a casarse, exigirle tener un hijo fruto de un matrimonio sin amor. Todo eso era una locura, una locura de cinco viejos que habían olvidado muchas cosas importantes.

-Yo ya he elegido a la mujer con la que quiero casarme.

-Perfecto entonces, eso facilita las cosas. ¿De que clan es la mujer?

-No es de ningún Clan, es la embajadora de Sunagakure, hermana del Kazekage.

Los cinco ancianos se miraron y susurraron entre ellos un momento, luego Senichi se dirigió a él.

-Bueno, has elegido a una mujer que honraría al clan Nara, pero dudamos que se pueda concretar la boda. Suna está en guerra y ella debe tener deberes con su aldea y su hermano.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero les aseguro algo no pienso casarme con ninguna mujer que no sea ella.

-No, no joven Shikamaru, no se equivoque, no es el único que puede amenazar aquí.

Eso si que no se lo creía, ¿su propio clan lo estaba amenazando?

-¿Que se supone que harán?

-Somos capaces de hacer muchas cosas por el bien de nuestro clan, no oses a ponernos a prueba muchachito, si es que quieres a la embajadora de Suna.

El chantaje floto en aire, y Shikamaru apretó aun más sus manos producto del sentimiento de impotencia.

Puedes retirarte, en los próximos días iremos a decirte cuando verás a tu futura esposa.- Le informó Senichi mientras se enroscaba la barba y se paraba, dada por terminada la runion.

Shikamaru los miró con rabia, no iba a permitir que ellos se salieran con la suya, y menos aún que le hicieran algo a Temari. Algo tenía que ocurrírsele. Pero por el momento era mejor dejarlo, aquellos viejos no eran sabios pero sabia que eran muy inteligentes, no podía enfrentarlos sin una buena idea.

Así que sin decir nada se dio vuelta y se fue, alarmado aun más a aquellos ancianos por su falta de respeto.

Necesitaba hablar con su padre urgente, tal vez él podría hacer algo.

* * *

El escuadrón de la arena avanzaba rápidamente, su misión era acabar con los representantes de Kumo en la aldea de la lluvia, al aparecer los ninjas del país rayo quería aprovecharse de la cercanía de la lluvia para atacar Suna con mayor comodidad.

O mejor dicho para tener a Suna y Konoha al alcance inmediato de sus ataques.

Al día y medio de viaje divisaron a lo lejos como terminaba el país del viento, debían apurarse aún más, tenían que utilizar los beneficios de la noche para poder interceptar a los otros ninjas sin ser vistos.

Al llegar a la cercanía de la aldea se movieron hacia la entrada norte con sigilo, entre los árboles. Aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche para pasar desapercibidos.

Kankuro avistó la entrada norte y los hizo detener a todos con un movimiento de la mano.

Esperaron por más de media hora, sin ver a nadie. Temari se encontraba intranquila, tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho.

Casi al instante, aparecieron ante las puertas una comisión de diez ninjas, eran demasiado numerosos como para una misión de embajada.

Aquello simplemente no tenia sentido. Debían atacarlos y capturarlos antes que se contactaran con la aldea, pero no podrían luchar contra ellos diez sin llamar la atención.

-Kuso, ¿Qué hacemos Kankuro?- pregunto la kunoichi.

-Tendremos que atacarlos igual.- respondió su hermano- esa es nuestra misión, evitar que se contacten.

Temari pensó una improvisada estrategia, era simple pero todavía contaban con el factor sorpresa por lo que tenía muchas probabilidades de éxito.

-Escúchenme- les dijo a todos- lo haremos así: Matsuri quédate escondida en el bosque más alto que encuentres y donde puedas vigilarnos y protegernos sin ser vista, en caso de problemas debes volver a Suna o ir a Konoha. Si te atacan puedes aprovechar el beneficio de la altura.

-Ustedes tres- dijo señalando a tres shinobis- den la vuelta al bosque y pónganse del lado contrario al que estamos ahora, cuando vean que tenemos problemas embósquenlos desde la espalda. Antes de de ir pongan trampas y sellos de este lado: Huirán para acá por la emboscada.

-Ryu, kotaro, kankuro y yo les haremos frente. ¿Entendido?

-Hai.- dijeron todo en un asentimiento general.

Al instante todos desaparecían del lugar donde se encontraban para dispersarse siguiendo las órdenes de Temari.

Los hermanos Sabaku no y los otros dos ninjas se presentaron antes los diez shinobis de la nube.

Estos se dieron vuelta con expresiones de satisfacción.

Algo va mal pensó Temari aterrada, no los habían tomado por sorpresa.

-Los esperábamos Kankuro, Temari.- dijo uno de ellos.

Las puertas de la aldea de la lluvia se abrieron dejando salir fuera al menos a treinta Shinobis más.

-Kuso, caímos en una emboscada.- se quejó Kankuro.

* * *

Shikamaru había comido rápidamente y se había ido a su cuarto para luego irse por la ventana. Se dirigió a la terraza de la viuda.

Quería despejarse, tenia tantos problemas que sentía que su cabeza explotaría,

Se sentó en la banca de la terraza y se inclinó para atrás usando sus brazos de almohada.

**Flashback**

_-¿Shikamaru que sucede? ¿Que paso en la reunión?- preguntaba su padre detrás de la inmensidad de papeles que habían sobre el escritorio._

_-Padre, tienes que ayudarme: Esperan que me case… conciba un hijo en este momento, me negué… amenazaron a Temari.-Decía el joven Nara entrecortadamente,_

_Shikaku se paró tranquilo y se acercó a su hijo._

_-Tranquilízate un poco, recupera el aire y hablaremos._

_Unos minutos después se encontraban los dos sentados tranquilamente sobre el tejado de la oficina._

_Sintió entonces la mano se su padre sobre su hombro._

_-Shikamaru, no puedo interferir en los deseos del concilio._

_-Lo se padre, gracias por escucharme._

_-Entonces, por fin se te cayó la venda ¿no hijo?_

_-¿Sobre Temari? Si, la amo demasiado._

_Su padre sonrío. _

_-Te prometo hijo que, tú te casarás con quien quieras, exactamente como yo lo hice, pensaremos en algo._

_Shikamaru lo miró agradecido._

Sin embargo en la terraza el muchacho pensaba que no podía depender de su padre, este era asunto suyo, y lo tendría que arreglar el mismo.

Golpeo furioso el suelo con un pie, se sentía frustrado, ¿Por qué las cosas con Temari siempre se complicaban tanto?

* * *

Corría, corría por el bosque, hasta el punto que no sentía sus pies, su costado derecho sangraba, pero ella parecía no prestarle atención.

Mantenía firme su objetivo, pero lo único que quería hacer era llorar. Pasaba entre los árboles casi sin mirarlos, sin siquiera mirar atrás. Era una Shinobi, tenia que ser fuerte, la habían entrenado para soportar lo que sea, no podía flaquear, no podía fallarles…

Las piernas no dejaban de temblarle, pero no paraba el camino era largo.

Hasta que avistó las puertas, su corazón salto, estaba tan cerca.

Los ninjas de la puerta la frenaron por los hombros, cuando entró corriendo y gracias a Kami que lo hicieron por que en ese instante se desplomó.

-Ayuda… Emboscada en… la lluvia- dijo la mujer entrecortadamente, en los brazos de unos de los ninjas.

-Avísale a la Hokage.

* * *

**Chan**

**Hasta aquí el capitulo 5. Espero que lo disfrutaran tanto como yo.**

Con respecto a los reviews

Titxutemari: ¡hola nena!, ¿Cómo estas? Ojalá que te guste este capi, y la relación Temari- Kankuro.

Con respecto a lo de shika, tengo que darte la razón, no podemos robarlo, es temari. Y solamente de ella. Una lastima.

¡Gracias por todo Titxu!

Yusha: Hola nena!!! Tengo que pedirte que continúes con tu fic "No Toques a Mi Hermana" me re enganchaste jejeje.

Con respecto al review me alegro que te gustara el final del capi 4, pero me dejaste con la intriga ¿que fue lo que no te gustó del flashback? Plis decime, decime.

¡Bueno gracias a vos también yusha tus reviews siempre me hacen muy feliz!

Besos nena.

Hio: hola hio, no sabes como me hiciste reír con lo que dijiste de Chouji. Espero que te halla gustado el capi, no se si es tan dramático como te gusta, por lo pronto creo que el próximo lo será más.

Gracias por la inspiración, nena te agradezco de corazón.

Temarichan: jajaj me alegro mucho te gustara tanto chouji. Y si la amistad entre shika y el es hermosa,

Ha, todavía no se sabe quien hablo con la matriarca Nara. Pero me encanta que especulen: D

Jajja no soy tan mala, no los dejo con tantas preguntas… XD

Gracias nena por el análisis, me encanta que lo hagan, es bueno saber lo que piensan. Beso.

Nona12: bueno nona ya falta menos, para el lemon, creo que el capi que viene, ya lo tengo mas o menos armado, ojala que te halla gustado este capi, gracias por tus reviews.

Besos nena!!! Suerte.

Damphire: hola! Jejej gracias por tu review, me hace muy feliz saber que les gusta mi forma de escribir. Me alegro que te gustara el beso, y espero que disfrutes este capi, mucha suerte damp!!! Gracias por la inspiración.

NaruSaku: holas nena. Jeje me alegra que vos también te pusieras a especular ;D, pero por ahora no me van a sacar nada, creo que para el próximo capitulo revelaré eso.

Que buena repercusión de tuvo Chouji!!

Ha sobre la frase te la debo, no me acuerdo donde la leí. Espero que la frase de este capi te guste también. Por si tenes curiosidad es de platón. Nos vemos nena besos!

esp-naruhina: hola nena!, concuerdo con vos, sino fuera por Shikoku y chouji, el cerebral de shikamaru no sabría como afrontar lo que siente.

Que bueno que te gustara la despedida, realmente tengo que agradecerle la inspiración a la peli spanglish, si no la viste mírala, es muy linda…

Con respecto a agradecer, yo creo que si tengo, para mi es muy importante que te tomes el tiempo de responderme, asíque no pienso dejar de agradecer :P

Besos nena, que estés bien.

También agradezco a anjuly-san ,kassi-tsukihime ,kierinahana ,mydory-asakura por agregar esta historia a favoritos. :D

Bueno ahora si sobre el capi;

- la comida que hace kakuro sukiyaki consiste en carne (normalmente trozos muy finos de ternera) o en la versión vegetariana hecha de tofu, cocido a fuego lento o hervido en la mesa, junto con vegetales y otros ingredientes

- la frase del principio es de platón.

Espero que todos hallan disfrutado, las escenas de los hermanos sabaku no, creo que eso es lo que mas me gusta del capi, por otro lado no se como se llevan con las escenas de accion, este capi tuvo un poco. ¿criticas plis? es la primera vez que describo algo asi.

Por otra, la reacción del concilio me pareció lo más esperable dado que shikamaru es el último descendiente del clan. Por mi parte eso también me ha gustado.

Por ultimo quien era la que llego a konoha… ¿estan bien los ninjas de la arena? ¿Qué paso en la aldea de la lluvia? Los dejo con esas y más preguntas.

**No quiero prometer nada pero creo que el próximo capi estará antes de lo planeado, y contendrá lemon, perdón a aquellos que no les guste pero en mi defensa debo decir que eso ya estaba planeado.**

**Sayonara!**

**Por cualquier otra pregunta, apreciación, critica, queja, etc. Pueden dejar un review y hacerme feliz.:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: los personajes y el mundo no me pertenecen. Si no me encontraria recoriendo el mundo!  
**

**DEDICADO A: ****esp-yume(ex esp-naruhina), Nona12, yusha, titxutemari, temarichan, NaruSaku, damphire, Temari-vc y QaramellTem** ** ¡Gracias chicas!**

**Capitulo 6- Rescate.**

Apareció de la nada, envuelto en una nube de humo gris. Le sorprendió que su ojo no estuviera semi-cerrado, ya que esa era su expresión habitual.

Shikamaru se incorporó entre sorprendido y preocupado, sabia que el hecho de que Kakashi-sensei lo buscara a las dos de la mañana solo podía significar algo: problemas, graves problemas.

El Nara intento abrir la boca para preguntarle que sucedía, pero Kakashi se le adelantó.

-Shikamaru, la Hokage te llama de inmediato.- Su voz salió grave y tenia un tono autoritario.

Impaciente se levantó mecánicamente, arrojó el cigarro y siguió al sensei entre los techos, la duda lo carcomía, pero estaba seguro que Kakashi no quería perder tiempo explicándole la situación, asíque se mordió la lengua.

El trayecto no duró nada y entraron al despacho de la Hokage por una ventana abierta.

Tsunade estaba de pie recorriendo la habitación mientras se frotaba las manos.

-Shikamaru…- Dijo deteniéndose al reparar en ellos.

-Hokage-sama, ¿Qué ha sucedido?-Preguntó el Nara incapaz de aguantar incertidumbre por mas tiempo.

Tsunade suspiro y le indicó con la mano que se sentara en su silla.

-Hemos recibido noticias de un Ninja de la arena hace unas horas, los han emboscado mientras intentaban evitar una reunión diplomática entre los ninjas de Kumo y los de la lluvia.- Empezó la Godaime mientras retomaba su paseo entre la sala.

-¿Quienes… quienes fueron en esa misión?-Preguntó indeciso el muchacho.

-No lo sabemos, la shinobi se desmayó en las puertas de entrada, en este momento Sakura e Ino la están atendiendo.- la mujer se detuvo frente a él y lo miró directo a los ojos- quiero que cuando se despierte la interrogues sobre lo sucedido para que puedas hacer un plan de ataque. Konoha irá a ayudar a Suna.

-¿Quieres decir que nadie ha ido de refuerzo todavía?- Exclamó preocupado.

-Shikamaru, no podemos aparecer sin un plan, tenemos que esperar hasta que se despierte la kunoichi- Lo apaciguó Kakashi a sus espaldas.

Shikamaru se dio vuelta, Kakashi estaba apoyado en el marco de la ventana y su expresión era seria.

-Pero… Temari podría estar ahí…tenemos que actuar ahora.- Explicó el chico desesperado. Si Temari estaba ahí, él tenía que ir ahora, no quería ni pensar en lo que le podría haberle pasado. Su corazón se contrajo al imaginarla lastimada y sin poder evitarlo se levantó de un salto, tenia que actuar.

-No dejes que tus sentimientos se mezclen con tu raciocinio, si Temari esta ahí tienes que actuar con la cabeza fría, si no, no podrás ayudarla- le espetó la Hokage con enojo- Ahora acompáñame al hospital, y ni si te ocurra desobedecerme.

La imperiosa voz de Tsunade, le derritió los deseos de actuar desesperadamente y le enfrió el impulso, tenia razón, no podía fallar, no podía por el sólo hecho de que Temari podría estar en peligro. Tenia que utilizar todo su potencial.

Siguió a la anciana por el establecimiento, el cual estaba inusualmente tranquilo. El hospital, estaba bastante cerca y llegar no les tomó mucho tiempo. Kakashi los seguía de cerca con su usual andar silencioso.

Al entrar en el hospital, chocaron con alguien que salía efusivamente.

-Tsunade-sama, la muchacha despertó.- le dijo inmediatamente Ino al ver con quien se había topado.- estaba muy lastimada, no se como ha logrado llegar hasta aquí en tan poco tiempo, tiene una _contusión_ de la cabeza, un_brazo quebrado y una puñalada muy cerca del pulmón. _

-Entendido, ¿Esta Sakura con ella ahora?

-Si, pero la paciente esta muy alteraba y ha pedido a gritos hablar con usted parece que tiene algo importante que decirle. Hemos tenido problemas para mantenerla en la camilla.

Tsunade asintió con la cabeza y se encamino por el pasillo, dejando a tras a los dos shinobis que no sabían que hacer.

-Kakashi, Shikamaru- Les saludó Ino sorprendida de verlos.

-Shikamaru, acompáñame.- Ordenó la Godaime sin girarse mientras caminaba hacia una puerta ubicada a la izquierda.

Shikamaru se acercó a su amiga y la tomó por los hombros.

-Ino, ¿Esa ninja ha dicho algo sobre sus acompañantes?-Le interrogó con ojos suplicantes, esperando escuchar aquello que le aliviaría el corazón.

Ino negó con la cabeza mientras tragaba con fuerza, incapaz de decir la verdad, carecía del valor para decirle lo sucedido…

Shikamaru soltó a su amiga y corrió para alcanzar a Tsunade a la cual siguió dentro del recinto.

Dentro, Sakura estaba inclinada sobre la paciente intentando vendarle el brazo mientras esta se removía impaciente.

-Quiero hablar con la Hokage.

-Ino, fue a buscarla Matsuri, ahora quédate quieta por favor- Respondía la pelirosa con menos paciencia aún.

-Es importante.- Exclamó enojada la shinobi de Suna.

-Aquí estoy, ¿Matsuri, no?-Expresó Tsunade llamando la atención mientras tomaba una silla del costado derecho de la sala y acercaba a la camilla.

Sakura y Matsuri la miraron inmediatamente y la primera se movió para dejarle espacio.

-Hokage-sama- dijo Matsuri mientras hacia una inclinación de la cabeza, pero la interrumpió a la mitad al ver a la otra persona que había entrado en la habitación- ¡Shikamaru!

El aludido no dijo nada sólo se limito a acercarse a la camilla decidido y ponerse al lado de la Hokage.

-¿Matsuri, que es lo que querías decirme?-Le interrogó la mujer con amabilidad.

-Gaara… Gaara tiene que ser notificado de lo que pasó.-Exclamó con la voz desafinada y los ojos preocupados mientras intentaba incorporarse.

Pero Sakura bufó molesta y la sostuvo.

-No quiero preocupar a Gaara, antes de lo necesario Matsuri -Explicó Tsunade tranquila- Konoha ira en refuerzo para Suna. Por eso necesito que me digas todo lo que puedas de lo sucedido.

-No Godaime, por favor prometí a Gaara que le diría si pasaba algo…-Respondió Matsuri rogando, alternando la mirada entre Tsunade y Shikamaru, esperando que este último la apoyara.

-Esta, bien tranquila, lo haré, pero ahora necesito que me digas que ocurrió.

Matsuri asintió.

-Yo no estaba al tanto de la misión por completo, ya que no era líder de equipo, sólo sabia que teníamos que evitar el encuentro entre unos supuestos embajadores de Kumo en la aldea de la lluvia. Llegamos a la entrada norte entre las nueve y las diez de la noche.

-¿Cuántos eran? ¿Quiénes iban? ¿Quién lideraba?-pregunto Shikamaru acercándose a la camilla.

El tono de voz era preocupado, pero mantenía un tono frío e impersonal. Matsuri, sabía lo que el joven Nara quería saber en realidad y decidió armarse de valor y decírselo de una vez.

Primero respiro profundo y luego contesto:

-Éramos ocho, divididos en dos grupos, comandados por Kankuro y Temari Sabaku No.

La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría a Shikamaru, que se agarro la cabeza por inercia.

-A…A que te refieres cuando dices éramos.-la voz le salio ronca, quebrada y sus ojos aullaban de preocupación.

Matsuri abrió la boca, pero no pudo contestar, de su boca sólo salió un lamento y en sus ojos se agolparon las lágrimas.

* * *

Ino esperaba intranquila del otro lado de la sala, estaba sentada en una de las bancas de espera con Kakashi a su lado.

-Ino, ¿Quienes eran los acompañantes?-Pregunto el sensei girando la caza para verla directamente con su ojo.

-Como… sabes.-balbuceo Ino incómoda.

-Le mentiste a Shikamaru, me di cuenta.-Respondió el ninja con simpleza.

-Es que Temari era la líder del equipo…y yo no tengo el valor para decírselo,-Por su rostro resbalo una lágrima - para decirle que probablemente esté muerta…

Kakashi hizo un ademán de consolarla, pero en ese instante se abrió la puerta de la habitación de Matsuri, y salió Shikamaru con una expresión indescifrable, parecía que su rostro se había cubierto por completo por una máscara fría que no expresaba emociones.

Ino, se limpio rápidamente su lágrima, y se dedico a mirar el piso.

Shikamaru se acerco a ambos con paso decidido.

-Kakashi-sensei, lo necesito en el equipo.-Pido serio Shikamaru mientras se acercaba con una mano en los bolsillos.

El mencionado se levantó y asintió con la cabeza.

-Te espero en una hora en la puerta.

Inmediatamente el Ninja desapareció en una nube de humo.

Shikamaru se giró entonces a Sakura que salía de la habitación.

-Sakura, ¿Está Naruto en la aldea?

-No, fue enviado de misión en al noreste del país, Tsunade ya comenzó a proteger la frontera, es solo cuestión de tiempo que se enteren de la alianza y Kumo comience a atacarnos.

Shikamaru asintió.

-Sakura, te espero en una hora en las puertas, estás dentro del equipo.-Sin esperar respuesta, salió a buscar a la tercera persona.

El aire de la noche lo golpeo en la cara, tenia que encontrar un sustituto para Naruto, alguien con energía alguien que pudiera con varios oponentes a la vez. La respuesta era simple.

Ino y Sakura estaba paradas sin decir nada.

-¿Cómo se lo tomó?-Preguntó la rubia mientras se miraba los pies.

-Mal, nunca lo vi tan serio. Simplemente se quedo callado.

-Ho, tengo que decirle a Chouji, él es el único que lo tranquiliza.

-Creo Ino que no se va a tranquilizar hasta que Temari no esté a salvo. Me tengo que ir, quiero buscar algunas cosas en mi casa.

-¡Sakura!, ten cuidado amiga.-Le pidió Ino.

-Claro.

* * *

Shikamaru estaba esperando en la puerta, ya había avisado a todos, por suerte sus padres dormían, no quería imaginar la reacción de su madre si tenía idea de la misión que estaba apunto de ejecutar.

Era peligrosa, pero tenían que tomar el riego. Se prendió un cigarro y se apoyó en el marco del portón. Repasó mentalmente aquello que le había dicho Matsuri. Por lo pronto lo más importante era la desventaja numérica. Exhaló el humo preocupado.

De pronto notó el sonido silbante de un shuriken que se acercaba hacia él.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salto a un lado, evitando él ataque por unos centímetros.

-¿Que dem…?

-¡Baka, te lo tienes merecido!-Gritó una kunoichi enojada mientras se acercaba.

-Oe…Oe… espera- Decía Shikamaru intentando calmarla mientras esta se acercaba amenazadoramente con su Bo.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarme fuera de esto? ¡Temari es mi mejor amiga!

-Oe… Tenten tranquilízate.

-¡No, me escucharas pequeño gusano!- respondio enojada mientras sonreia con malicia.

-¡Tenten!-La voz de la Hokage calmó el ambiente. Venia seguida por unos sorprendidos Kakashi, Sakura y un arrepentido Lee.

La aludida se dio vuelta un poco avergonzada pero dijo decididamente:

-Hokage-sama, por favor déjeme ir en esta misión.

-Tenten, puedes venir, pero tranquilízate.-Le susurró Shikamaru a su espalda

-Bien, Tenten ira entonces.-Anunció la Godamiene mientras se acercaba a Shikamaru.

-Ten, Shiho ha hecho este mapa espacialmente para ti.

Tenten bufó molesta y Sakura chasqueó la lengua con desden.

Shikamaru lo aceptó haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de las kunoichis e inclinándose lo abrió en el suelo.

Los ninjas reunieron a su alrededor en forma de semi-circulo.

-La situación es esta: eran 40 ninjas en un ataque frontal contra 4 shinobis de Suna, otros tres ninjas se encargaron de poner trampas en esta zona para luego atacar por la espalda, la idea era alejarlos lo más posible de la entrada.- Hizo una pausa y miró a todos- Nuestro plan será el mismo. Tenemos que alejarlos lo más posible de las puertas de la lluvia. Necesitaremos cargarnos los enemigos con rapidez, sino llegaran más refuerzos y estaremos perdidos, necesito que todos trabajen en su máximo potencial.

Los ninjas asintieron.

-Tenemos que encontrar a los ninjas de Suna y traerlos a todos, será un rescate y una retirada rápida.

-Sakura, te confío a los heridos… no quiero que pelees, sólo en casos de extrema necesidad.

-Hai.

-Hokage-sama, quiero que en dos horas, nos envíen refuerzos.

-Entendido, Kakashi, tráelos de vuelta, a todos.-Pidió la Hokage.

-Sensei, no se preocupe- Le dijo Sakura mientras la abrazaba.

-Vamos- Ordenó Shikamaru impaciente.-Suna nos necesita.

Tsunade los vio marcharse y no pudo evitar preocuparse, pero sonrió por que ahora eran ellos los que protegían a la aldea.

Shikamaru iba a la cabeza, completamente centrado en su deber. La noche los arrullaba, y les dificultaba la visión, sin embargo eran ajenos a esas sensaciones.

Nadie hablaba, estaban todos concentrados con la vista al frente, esperando divisar la aldea vecina.

Llevaban un ritmo y una velocidad extrema, a la cual sólo Tenten y Lee estaba acostumbrados. Pero nadie emitió queja alguna.

-Shikamaru, estamos cerca.-Anunció Kakashi.

Había varios árboles derribados, producto del abanico de Temari. El corazón de Shikamaru se aceleró. _Tenia que encontrarla_.

-Perfecto, hay que evitar las trampas, giren a la derecha: cruzaremos el camino y atacaremos del otro lado del bosque, tal y como Temari planeo.

Los cinco ninjas cruzaron rápidamente el camino de tierra, dentro de poco tiempo perderían la ventaja de la oscuridad, tenían que apresurarse.

Poco a poco, en la medida en que se acercaba, fueron capaces de percibir varios sonidos de batalla.

Shikamaru suspiró, si había batalla significaba que alguien seguía en pie.

-Reduzcamos el paso, acerquémoslo lo más silenciosamente que podamos.- Susurró Kakashi.

Fueron despacio, árbol por árbol, mirando bien en donde apoyaban los pies, intentando no pisar ninguna rama seca.

Los ruidos de la batalla se oían cada vez más cerca, entonces ocurrió algo que contrajo el corazón de todos: un grito.

Un sonoro grito de Temari.

Shikamaru, quiso lanzarse desesperadamente hacia delante pero una mano lo detuvo.

-Shikamaru, tranquilízate, no nos podemos arriesgar a perder el factor sorpresa. Por favor, mantén tu cabeza fría, la necesitamos.

El manipulador de sombras asintió, y continuaron avanzando en silencio hasta que fueron capaces de ver la situación.

Varios cuerpos inertes se encontraban tirados alrededor de la pelea. Tres ninjas de Suna, de los cuales todos desconocían sus nombres atacaban a 10 shinobis de la lluvia. La desventaja numerica, los estaba agotando y los tres estaban muy mal heridos, pero continuaban luchando a pesar de sus heridas. Querian llegar a un lugar detrás de ellos.

Shikamaru entonces dirigio su vista en un punto detrás de esa batalla… y entonces la vió. Temari y Kankuro estaban siendo golpeados por unos cinco ninjas de Kumo.

Shikamaru apretó los dientes, ella estaba mal herida pero se mantenía imperita antes los golpes que le propinaban. Que mujer…

Enfrió su cabeza y puso sus manos en forma de cuenco. Sus amigos se mantenían viendo la escena de batalla impotentes, esperando que Shikamaru les dijera como proceder.

El joven Nara se refugió en su mente y analizó la situación con detalle.

-Lo tengo- Exclamó el Nara poniéndose de pie.- Acérquese esto es lo que aremos.

* * *

Recibió un asqueroso escupitajo en el rostro, no podía limpiarse, pero no les daría la satisfacción de verla quejarse, se mantuvo en la misma posición, como si nada hubiera cambiado, con el porte digno de una reina.

-Creo que hay que hacerlos entender de otra forma- dijo uno de los ninjas de Kumo.

-¿Asi si? ¿Qué propones Reichi?-Dijo otro molesto.

-Propongo que matemos a uno si el otro no nos ayuda a infiltrarnos en Konoha.

-Eso no funcioará, violemos a la chica.-exclamó otro molesto.

Kankuro apretó los dientes, no dejaría que nadie tocara a su hermana. Necesitaba unos minutos más de tiempo, pero no se le ocurría como entretener a esos malditos mientras recuperaba algo de chakra para cortar las cadenas que lo apresaban. Igualmente carecía de un plan para salvarlos, si se liberaba podría llevarse a esos hombres lejos de su hermana pero no duraría mucho. Luego de matarlo a él seguramente la perseguirían a ella, miro la pierna lastimada de su hermana y se preguntó si ella podría escapar de allí en aquel estado.

Luego miró su rostro intentando saber que pensaba pero esta no le miraba, absorta en su propia mente.

Kankuro se retrajo en si mismo. No tenía un plan mejor, era suicida pero tenía que darle una oportunidad a Temari, era su deber de hermano.

Cada tanto alguno de los dos Sabaku No recibía un golpe o un corte en alguna parte de cuerpo, pero ninguno de los dos hermanos les prestaba atención, ni a la violencia ni a las preguntas en si. Por que ambos estaban ocupados buscando una salida.

Pero en aquel instante sucedió algo que los obligó a prestar atenión a lo que estaba sucediendo.

Por que de pronto aparecieron tres nubes de humo detrás de los shinobis de la lluvia. Lee, Sakura y Tenten entraron en escena.

Los shinobis de la lluvia y los de Kumo se inquietaron ante esta nueva aparición.

-¿Quiénes son y que hacen aquí?-Exigió uno de los ninjas frente a Temari, mientras se ponía en posición de defensa.

-Es simple-Exclamó Tenten con una sonrisa malvada- Konoha ayudará a Suna.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, los diez shinobis de la lluvia de dividieron en dos, quedando cinco frente a Tenten, Sakura y Lee y los otros cinco frente a los tres ninjas de Suna.

Sakura se acomodo sus guantes, mientras que Lee se puso en posición de batalla, llamándolos con su mano vendada, Tenten por su parte dio un salto hacia atrás y sacó uno de sus rollos.

-¡No, se muevan!-grito el un Ninja de Kumo mientras dos de sus compañeros levantaban a Kankuro y a Temari y les apoyaban un Kunai en la garganta.-Si se mueven, los degollaremos.

Temari sudó, la pierna le dolía demasiado como para mantenerse en pie. Y no pudo evitar emitir un quejido.

Kankuro a su lado se mantenía serio.

-Creo-Dijo una voz muy conocida por detrás- que los que no se podrán mover serán ustedes.

Temari sonrió y miro hacia abajo: los cinco tipos que los habían estado torturando a élla y a su hermano estaban atrapados por sombras. Su corazón saltó de alegría al volver a escuchar esa voz, _Había venido por ella._

-Técnica de red de sombras, satisfactoria.

Temari sintió como el tipo que la apresaba la soltaba contra su voluntad y calló pesadamente en el suelo, lastimándose aún más la pierna, pero se mordió el labio para evitar emitir sonido. Quería evitar preocupar a sus amigos.

Unos metros más allá Lee combatía con tres tipos al mismo tiempo y a pesar de la ventaja numérica Lee llevaba la delantera en la pelea debido a su extrema rapidez.

Sakura había golpeado el suelo, espantando a los cinco shinobis que peleaban con el resto del equipo de Suna.

Tenten por su parte los hacia retroceder hasta el bosque con una gran cantidad de armas.

En ese momento apareció Kakashi, el Ninja copia de Konoha, y derribó con extrema rapidez a tres de los oponentes que Shikamaru mantenía atrapados.

Sakura se dirigió a ayudar al equipo de Suna curándoles las heridas más importantes mientras Lee y Tenten se encargaban de los ninjas de la lluvia.

Temari comprendió entonces que estaban siguiendo su plan inicial, los estaban acorralando y llevando hacía las trampas del bosque. Eso significaba que Matsuri les había advertido, y que por ende esta se encontraba a salvo. Suspiró aliviada.

Pero entonces cuando todo parecía estar saliendo a la perfección, uno de los oponentes de Shikamaru y Kakashi, se liberó de la técnica de Shikamaru y pego dos saltos hacia tras.

Shikamaru se apresuró a ponerse frente a él mientras Kakashi libraba batalla con el último de los ninjas de Kumo.

Temari contuvo el aliento mientras miraba a su alrededor, ella y su hermano no podían dejar de sentirse extremadamente inútiles. Pero en el estado en el que se encontraban, ninguno de los dos podía hacer mucho. Las marionetas de Kankuro estaban desbaratadas por todo el campo de batalla, y su abanico había quedado tirado en alguna parte del lugar.

Eso sin contar las heridas que tenían, después de todo ellos habían derrotado a veinticinco oponentes antes de la llegada del refuerzo de konoha.

Sin embargo vio como su hermano, juntaba chakra en sus dedos y con hilos del mismo comenzaba a buscar los restos de sus marionetas.

Miró en la otra dirección para ver como Tenten y Lee habían terminado por reducir a los diez ninjas en solamente seis, como Sakura había logrado sanar las heridas de su equipo y ahora se dirigía hacia donde se encontraban ellos.

Entonces exhaló un grito al ver como el oponente de Shikamaru le clavaba un kunai en la espalda. Pero volvió a respirar en cuanto vio que solo se trataba de un clon de sombra.

Kakashi había acabado a su último oponente y ahora se aproximaba a ayudar ayudaba a Shikamaru.

-Supongo que me tendré que poner serio, kakashi del sharingan- dijo entonces el shinobi al ver como este se acercaba para enfrentarse.

Kakashi no dijo nada solo se acercó lo suficiente para estar junto a Shikamaru. Entonces los dos atacaron juntos.

-¡Kage kubi shibari no jutsu!

-¡Chidori!

Unas sombras con forma de manos se acercaron al enemigo enroscándolo desde la base de los pies hacia el resto del cuerpo, entonces Kakashi se lanzó corriendo a toda velocidad para lanzarle un chidori.

No obstante, antes de que el jutsu de Kakashi hicera impacto, el oponentes se había convertido en agua filtrándose en la tierra.

-¡Kuso!- maldijo Shikamaru- Por eso es inmune a mis ataques, se convierte en líquido y así escapa de mis técnicas.

Kakashi lo miró y decidido se levantó su protector para dejar su sharingan al descubierto.

-Déjamelo a mí, es débil contra el chidori, sólo tengo que golpearlo una vez.

Tanto Temari como Kankuro estaban tan absortos en la pelea que se estaba desarrollando que ninguno, prestó atención a la presencia de Sakura.

Sakura llamó la atención de los hermanos obligándolos a separar la vista de la batalla.

-Rápido, voltéense hacia aquí y déjenme examinarlos, no tenemos mucho tiempo-les susurró exasperada.

Ambos obedecieron ya que sus heridas eran muy dolorosas.

-¿Sakura, has revisado a Ryu y a Kotaro?- Le interrogó el marionetista mientras Sakura se encargaba de revisar en hombro salido de su hermana.

-No te preocupes por ellos, los he estabilizado, pero tenemos que ir rápido a Konoha, sus heridas son aun más graves que las de ustedes.

-Maldición, es mi culpa no tendría que haberlos puesto en el frente de la batalla.-Expresó Temari mientras apretaba los puños.

-No Temari, si no hubiera sido así tal vez ninguno de nosotros estaría vivo ahora, fue una gran idea.- La calmó su hermano poniéndole una mano en el hombro en forma de apoyo.

-¡Hay! ¡No te apoyes ahí baka, me duele el hombro!

Sakura miraba a los dos Sabaku No mientras se preguntaba como demonios podían actuar así dada la situación.

Entonces se escucho otra maldición, pero proveniente de la batalla.

Kakashi y Shikamaru tenían problemas con su oponente.

El shinobi de Kumo había agarrado una de las piernas de Shikamaru sacando dos manos desde la tierra.

Por segunda vez Temari contuvo el aliento al ver como apuñalaban a Shikamaru con un kunai. Solo que esta vez fue de verdad, no un clon.

Shikamaru lanzó una maldición mientras intentaba fallidamente de devolverle el ataque.

-Todos arriba de los árboles, Ahora- Grito el Nara apenas pudo recuperarse del dolor.

Sakura obedientemente agarró a los dos hermanos y los subió al árbol más cercano.

Temari miró la situación desde arriba, Lee y los otros habían desaparecido internándose en el bosque, seguramente en poco tiempo los ninjas restantes caerían en las trampas.

Miro entonces hacia delante, Kakashi y Shikamaru estaban teniendo una conversación en un árbol frente al de ellos. Mientras Tenten se acercaba desde la derecha.

* * *

-Es muy rápido, utiliza un jutsu de velocidad, puedo ver sus movimientos pero no puedo alcanzarlo.- Le decía Kakashi a Shikamaru en un susurro.

-Entiendo.

-El problema esta en que al filtrarse en la tierra se protege del rayo y dada su velocidad no puedo darle cuando esta en la superficie.-Continuo el Ninja copia.

Entonces alguien aterrizó en el mismo árbol.

-¿Que sucede?-preguntó Tenten al llegar a su lado- explíquenme la situación.

Temari no separa los ojos de la conversación entre Shikamaru, Kakashi y Tenten, a pesar de que no podía entender lo que decían. Casi no notaba como Sakura se encargaba de su pierna.

Estaba absorta observando como Tenten escuchaba a los dos hombres junto a ella y como los tres parecían discutir sobre algo acaloradamente, moviendo los brazos.

Entonces advirtió que Shikamaru se puso en cuclillas y formó un cuenco con sus manos, Temari sabía lo que significaba eso: _que el oponente ya había perdido la batalla._

Lo vio quedarse en aquella posición un minuto aproximadamente y luego pararse con una enigmática sonrisa.

-Perfecto, Shikamaru tiene un plan- dijo dándose vuelta para anunciárselo a Sakura y a su hermano.

Pero Sakura estaba ocupada con las heridas del marionetista y no le prestó atención.

-¿Cómo sabes…?-Preguntó Kankuro ingenuamente.

-Olvídalo.- Exclamó la chica, no quería perderse lo que sucedería a continuación.

Vio como Tenten sacaba un rollo de su espalda y se lanzaba hacia delante convocando algo durante el salto.

Pero se decepcionó al ver que había fallado, ya que nada salio de rollo.

La vio aterrizar cerca de su árbol y se extraño al ver su expresión de satisfacción.

Pero entonces se sorprendió al ver que Shikamaru se lanzaba hacia el caminó justó sobre el lugar de ataque del shinobi de Kumo.

Ahora si que no entendía que demonios pasaba allí. ¿Que hacia Shikamaru, poniéndose al alcance de ese tipo cuando sus técnicas no funcionaban contra él? ¿Para que se había expuesto a los ineludibles ataques de un ninja que atacaba desde la tierra?

Y luego hizo algo que la terminó por sacar de quicio.

-Vamos ¿Dónde te escondes maldito? Sal de ahí.-Gritó retadoramente el Nara.

¡¿Es que acaso estaba loco?! Rogaba que no se le hubiera chiflado el cerebro y que hubiera ideado un plan suicida. Por que eso es lo que parecía.

Entonces todo sucedió muy rápido: El ninja de Kumo aceptó el desafió y sacando dos manos de la tierra agarró el tobillo de Shikamaru, intentaba apuñalarlo en el mismo lugar que la ultima vez. Pero entonces Temari notó como Kakashi se lanzaba del árbol con un chidori en la mano.

Para su sorpresa, Kakashi estampo el chidori en el piso a unos metros del enemigo, sin embargo al chocar contra él, el jutsu no se disipó sino que de dividió en varios hilos que cubrieron toda la extensión del terreno.

Alcanzando a Shikamaru y su captor.

Entonces Temari lo comprendió: aquel no era Shikamaru era un clon, y al parecer Tenten si había invocado algo, seguramente algún tipo de hilos que conducían la electricidad del chidori, por que así era la única manera de superar la desventaja de velocidad.

Sonrío satisfecha mientras veía como se desplomaba el enemigo, Shikamaru era definitivamente un genio.

Kakashi, Tenten y Shikamaru se acercaron al árbol en donde Sakura curaba a los Sabaku No.

El Nara se dirigió directamente donde se encontraba la princesa de Suna.

-Temari-Susurro mientras la jalaba del brazo para apretarla contra su pecho.

Temari se sintió inundada por su fragancia a hierbabuena y con los sentidos atontados hundió aun más el rostro en su pecho.

-No vuelvas a preocuparme a si otra vez, mujer…-Susurraba mientras la acunaba con sus manos.

El resto de los presentes se sintieron ligeramente incómodos antes la privacidad del trato entre los muchachos y evitaron mirarlos.

Ambos se abrazaban, impacientes, intentando rellenar aquel vacío que se había producido en los meses de separación. Intentando recuperar la tranquilidad luego de la situación por la que habían pasado.

-Prometiste que ibas a tener cuidado…-Le reprochó Shikamaru manteniendo la posición y cerrando los ojos.

-Tome precauciones, pero mis estrategias tienden a fallar de vez en cuando.- murmuró risueña.

Luego un silenció, pero uno incomodó, los dos sabían que en algunas situaciones las palabras estaban de más.

-Gracias por venir- Susurró agradecida depositando un beso en su mejilla. Y Antes que el Nara pudiera reaccionar ante aquel gesto íntimo se giró y dijo:

-Gracias a todos.- Pero nadie la miraba, todos parecían estar haciendo diferentes tareas.

Kakashi se encontraba en el campo de batalla, limpiando cualquier rastro de konoha. Sakura continuaba revisando a Kankuro y Tenten buscaba las partes de las marionetas de su hermano.

Lee junto con sus tres compañeros de equipo llevaban a Ryu y a Kotaro con cuidado.

Shikamaru parecía reacio a soltarla del amarre de sus brazos y desde aquella posición se dirigió al resto.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, hay que partir ahora, antes de que les llegue un refuerzo.

Todos dirigieron la vista hacia él y asintieron.

Temari se estremeció, su vos sonó muy cerca de su oído, produciéndole una extraña sensación hormigueante en el estómago.

Sakura se acercó a él.

-Tengo que revisarte la herida del tobillo.

-No hay tiempo, lo soportare.-Dijo seguro, acariciando nuevamente el oído de Temari.

La Sabaku No suspiró, otra vez aquel hormigueo, tenía que controlar sus emociones, no podía dejar que aquel shinobi le removiera él piso de esa manera.

Prepararon el viaje, con bastante rapidez, Tenten logró conseguir las partes de las marionetas restantes y él abanico de Temari.

Kakashi se cargó a un inconciente Ryu en la eslpada y Lee hizo lo mismo con Kotaro.

_Masato, Shuto y Haru, los otros tres ninjas de Suna, cargaron con las marionetas y el abanico ya que se encontraban en mejores condiciones._

Temari fue cargada en la espalda de Shikamaru y Kankuro fue sostenido por cada lado por Sakura y Tenten.

Viajaron lo más apresuradamente que pudieron, los heridos y las cargas los alentaban bastante.

Se encontraron a las horas con el grupo de refuerzo, que continúo avanzado hasta la frontera por si se enviaba algún equipo en la búsqueda de los ninjas de Suna.

Temari se recargó en la espalda de Shikamaru y disfrutó de varias horas de placentero contacto.

Sin que nadie lo notara, se embriagó en su olor, satisfaciendo así el vacío que se había producido en las largas noches que pasó en su casa.

El sol, le pegaba en la espalda, calentando las horribles sensaciones de aquella terrible noche que había pasado.

Tenía sangre seca por todo el cuerpo y sentía un cansancio arrebatador. Habían sido muchas emociones en muy poco tiempo.

Bostezó ligeramente y en algún punto mirando el continuo verde de los árboles callo en las profundidades del sueño.

* * *

Llegaron a la aldea un poco antes del medio día, y se dirigieron directamente hacia el hospital, depositando a los heridos en distintas habitaciones.

Shikamaru acostó a Temari en una de las camillas y se sentó agotado en el marco de la ventana.

La abrió con cuidado, intentado que no hiciera ruido para no despertarla. Se veía tan hermosa cuando dormía…

Prendió un cigarro y se dedicó a observarla, como en antaño hacia con la nubes. Ella era definitivamente mucho más hermosa que las nubes. Admiró sus rasgos femeninos, mucho más suaves que hace algunos años.

Suspiró exhalando una gran bocanada de humo.

Cuanto miedo había pasado, todo ese tiempo, pensando que ella podría estar muerta… verla sufrir, ver como aquellos hombres la maltrataban.

No sabía como había logrado calmarse al ver esa escena.

Cuando ella era herida, él sangraba.

Un ligero golpe en la puerta lo distrajo. Tsunade asomó su cabeza por la puerta.

-¿Podemos hablar?-Preguntó la cabeza de la Hokage.

-Supongo que no puedo rechazarte…

-Muy gracioso Nara.-Dijo en un susurró mientras entraba por completo.-He hablado con Kakashi, así que estoy al tanto de lo sucedido.

-Excelente, entonces que te trae por aquí.

-Tu madre, quiere verte, pero no la he dejado entrar a la habitación, te espera en el pasillo.

-Tsk… Mendokusai.-Exclamó rascándose la cabeza.- Ayúdame.

-Bueno… bueno, me quedare aquí un tiempo y ya que estoy revisaré a Temari.

La Godaime se dispuso a examinarla, concentrada como estaba se olvidó por completó de la presencia de Shikamaru que se había recostado en el marco de la ventana y miraba la escena mientras fumaba un cigarro.

Tsunade le rasgo la ropa, dejando a la kunoichi solamente con la vendas.

Para Shikamaru la escena fue devastadora, le dolió ver su cuerpo lastimado, y sin darse cuenta se acercó silenciosamente y acarició su hombro.

-Se pondrá bien, es fuerte. Además evitaron sus órganos vitales, al parecer tenían mucho interés en saber algo para no matarla.

Shikamaru volvió a la ventana siendo escrutado por la profunda mirada de la Hokage.

Tsunade continuó por unos minutos más.

-Bien, eso es todo, hay que dejarla descansar. Además tengo cosas que hacer hay un Kazekage que debe estar ansioso por saber como se dieron las cosas.

Shikamaru asintió Garra debería completamente fuera de sus cabales preparando la mochila de viaje o algo así.

Ahora tendría que enfrentar a su madre, furiosa por que su hijo se fue a una misión de alto rango sin avisar y dejando una nota de despedida.

Se dirigieron a la puerta y antes de salir Tsunade le apoyó una mano en el hombro.

-Hazte ver esa herida Shikamaru- Le indicó haciendo mención de su herida en la pierna.-Ha y me olvidaba quiero que sepas que estoy orgullosa de ti.

* * *

Temari se despertó en la tarde, miró hacia todos lados, pero se encontraba sola. Aburrida miró hacia la ventana, estaba lloviendo.

Sonrió feliz, adoraba la lluvia.

Se pregunto, donde estarían Kankuro, Matusri, su equipo, Shikamaru…

Tenían tanto de que hablar.

Alguien golpeó la puerta y Temari le permitió la entrada gustosa, pero se llevó una sorpresa, Definitivamente esperaba no volver a ver a aquella persona.

-¿Qué sucede?-Si no era muy amable de su parte, pero fue lo más amable que pudo. Todavía recordaba su última conversación.

-Hola Temari.-Dijo tranquila mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas.-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien, supongo.

-Mira- Comenzó Yoshino- quería pedirte disculpas por lo de la ultima vez, malinterpreté lo tuyo con Kano.

Temari abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Ino me ha dicho que lo había hecho con el propósito que tu y mi hijo abrieran los ojos y quiero decirte que me alegra.-Dijo sonriendo- Eres la mujer perfecta para él, la única que lo hace actuar.

Temari abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por Yoshino.

-Nunca vi a mi hijo tan vivo y feliz como cuando está contigo y te lo agradezco. Por que él es el tipo de persona que necesita de alguien por quien luchar.

-Lo se…-Murmuró Temari quedadamente.

-¿Amigas?- dijo Yoshino amablemente mientras le tendía una mano.

-Amigas- Aceptó la princesa se Suna.

-¿Quieres que te cuente la vez que Shikamaru se durmió con los ciervos?

Temari asintió deseosa con una sonrisa.

Hablaron y rieron ajenas al ojo que las espiaba por la puerta.

-Shikamaru, deja de espiarlas-Le reprochó Ino dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-Supongo que todo esto fue tu culpa después de todo.

-Lo admito y lo siento, pero lo he arreglado como vez.-dijo sonriente.

-Tsk… que problemáticas que son, mejor me voy a buscar a Chouji.

* * *

Temari pasó la tarde acompañada, primero por Yoshino con la cual descubrió que tenían muchas cosas en común después de todo. Luego llegó Matsuri para decirle que ella partiría al día siguiente en compañía de los otros tres ninjas de Suna,Masato, Shuto y Haru ya que Gaara necesitaba la mayor cantidad de ninjas en la aldea. Luego su hermano.

_-_Hola hermanito _¿No deberías estar reposando?_

-No, ya me siento mucho mejor- Dijo haciendo una patada de pelea para luego ponerse a gritar del dolor.

-¡Baka, tienes que descansar!

-No puedo, me aburró solo. Además he hablado con la Hokage ya tengo el alta y me prestarán el laboratorio de Konoha para arreglar mis marionetas, así que empezaré hoy mismo.

-No es justo, yo también quiero salir de aquí.

-No te quejes tanto, después de todo me tomará alrededor de una semana arreglar mis marionetas, lo que significa que podrás estar con ese vago todo ese tiempo.

-Tienes razón, no había pensado en eso, Igualmente tenemos que esperar a que Ryu y Kotaro mejoren… ¿Los has visitado?

-Si pero continúan inconcientes.

Temari cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza culpable.

-Deja de cargar con la responsabilidad tu sola, fue mi culpa también.

-Pero… fui yo la que los puso en el frente, es mi responsabilidad.

-Tem-dijo agarrándole la mano-estarán bien, ya lo verás.

Temari asintió, y hubo un ligero silencio.

-Ha me olvidaba, la madre de Shikamaru me ha invitado a cenar esta noche, pero por su supuesto tu también estas invitado.-Queria cambiar de Tema por que los rostros de sus compañeros la atormentaban.

-Lo siento, he quedado con Kiba y los chicos esta noche.- respondió Kankuro avergonzado.

-Ho bueno… no te preocupes entonces. ¿La Hokage te ha dado una habitación para este tiempo?

-Si pero prefiero quedarme con Kiba, así que la he rechazado.-Dijo despreocupado- Pero si tu quieres podemos irnos a una Tem.-Aclaró rápidamente mirando a su hermana.

-No, esta bien, veré donde me quedo, le preguntare a Tenten.

-Mmm…-Exclamó kankuro mientras se rascaba la barbilla- hablando de Tenten, podrías ayudarme a…

-¡Ni se te ocurra! Esta saliendo con Neiji y parece que van serios.-Amenazó Temari.

-Kuso.-Dijo su hermano pero Temari conocia esa sonrisa, su hermano no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados.

* * *

Se hizo de noche y Temari, se encontraba sola en la habitación mirando como caía la lluvia, estaba esperando que alguno de los médicos la autorizara a salir.

Maldijo mientras veía su ropa de ninja, era un desastre iba a comer a la casa de los Nara con su usual ropa de trabajo y toda magullada por la batalla, para colmo nadie quiso conseguirle un espejo por lo que se arreglo el cabello como pudo.

Así nunca conseguiría que Shikamaru le prestara atención…

Tocaron la puerta, y ansiosa se incorporó en la cama mientras indicaba que podía pasar.

Maldición era Shikamaru, Temari había tenido la esperanza que fuera una medica con un espejo.

-Hola, te han dado el alta y he venido a buscarte para la cena en mi casa.-Su voz salió de una manera que hizo estremecer a Temari.

Se acercó tranquilo, y la Sabaku No, lo vio vestido por segunda vez en su vida con unos jeans y una remera negra.

Kuso, kuso, kuso repitió en su cabeza, no era justo que él estuviera tan guapo y que ella pareciera aplastada por una manada de elefantes.

El muchacho se acercó aun más y se agachó para que sus ojos quedaran a la altura de los de ella.

Temari respiró su fragancia otra vez y se derritió por dentro.

-Bien, déjame buscar mi abanico.- Respondió mientras se incorporaba, intentado de contralar sus sentimientos.

-No, por favor yo lo llevó, aun tienes que cuidarte, Ino y Sakura me han dejado llevarte con la condición que no te dejara hacer fuerza.

Temari asintió incapaz de decir algo y siguió con la vista a Shikamaru para ver como cargaba con su abanico en la espalda.

-Valla que pesa.- Exclamó riéndose al apoyarlo sobre su hombro.

-Eso es por que eres un debilucho.- Lo retó Temari sonriente.

Shikamaru hizo una mueca de fastidio y Temari juraría que en su cabeza se formó la palabra mendokusai.

-Me olvidaba- Dijo mientras volvía a acercarse donde se encontraba ella- Toma esto es para ti.

En su mano izquierda apretaba una pequeña flor de Jazmín.

-¿Cómo sabias que son mis favoritas?

-No lo sabia, pero me di cuenta que tiene la misma fragancia que tu.

Shikamaru se acercó aun más y corriendo el pelo de su oreja depositó la flor por detrás.

Luego bajando su mano le acarició el rostro.

Temari cerró los ojos y suspiró recordando el beso que se habían dado en la puerta hacia unos meses. Con los ojos cerrados, abrió mecánicamente la boca mientras Shikamaru se inclinaba gentilmente para besarla.

Temari gimió ante el contacto. Era el beso de un hombre que había esperado demasiado. Un beso apasionado, ella se dejó llevar por lo sentimientos que la embargaban apretando una mano contra su pecho y enredando la otra entre su cabello.

Se besaron durante un tiempo, intentando calmar la sed de sus corazones, intentando curar aquel dolor que se había instalado en sus almas.

Se separaron para respirar y Shikamaru apoyó su frente contra la de Temari mientras sonreía satisfecho.

-Temari, tengo algo que decirte.-Dijo serio.

La aludida levantó la vista para toparse con los ojos de obsidiana del muchacho.

El alargó la mano para acariciarle el rostro suavemente haciendo que la Kunichi cerrara los ojos de placer.

-Después de lo que paso en la lluvia, no quiero que sigas sin saber.

Temari abrió sus ojos para toparse con los de él…estaban tan cerca que lo único que veía eran sus ojos negros como la noche.

-Yo… te amo mujer problemática, más que a mi propia vida.

La mujer sonrió, y se inclinó para besarlo apasionadamente a modo de respuesta enredando sus dos manos en los cabellos del muchacho.

Shikamaru la tomo por la cintura y la apoya contra la pared.

Acorralada Temari sació sus labios de la miel de su amado. Shikamaru cegado por el deseo la levantó en vilo para que ella enredara sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Ahondaron el beso con gemidos. Se acariciaron con desesperación pero un golpeteo en la puerta los hizo parar.

-Disculpen, ¿van a dejar el cuarto?, tenemos un paciente que lo requiere.-preguntó una voz del otro lado de la puerta.

El Nara la soltó con desgana, mientras sonreía de lado.

Temari sonrojada se acomodo el pelo rápidamente.

-Ya…Ya nos vamos.-Contestó incomoda.

Shikamaru lanzó una carcajada al ver como Temari se avergonzaba.

Salieron rápidamente del hospital, con Temari roja de los pies hasta la cabeza.

-Te dije que dejaras de reírte, baka-Exclamó mientras le golpeaba el hombro una vez que cerraron la puertas detrás de ellos.

-¡Auch!, para estar desvalida sigues teniendo mucha fuerza.- Respondió mientras se sobaba el brazo.

Entonces saco un paraguas de su mochila y le tendió la mano para atráela hacia él y refugiarla de la lluvia.

Caminaron mojándose los pies mientras escuchaban el sonido de las gotas al estrellarse contra la tela del paraguas.

-¡Que vergüenza, por Kami!

-No seas exagerada, si no hubieras salido toda roja y esa cara culpabilidad nadie nos hubiera mirado.

-¡Por si no lo recuerdas, hicimos bastante ruido y eso que solo nos estábamos besando!

-Esta bien, fuimos muy evidentes lo reconozco.

-Por cierto- Exclamó el Nara mientras la tomaba por la barbilla y se inclinaba para besarla de nuevo- No esperes que me arrepienta.

Temari apoyó su cabeza en el pecho cuando la soltó.

-¿Te dije que luces hermosa?-Preguntó apretando contra su pecho.

-No seas tonto, tengo puesto mi ropa de ninja y estoy toda magullada.

-Eres hermosa, sin importar lo que tengas puesto. Pero si no te gusta tu ropa puedo quitártela- Dijo sonriendo pervertidamente.

-¿En la casa de tus padres? ¿Estás loco?

-Podemos ir a otro lugar si quieres.

-No, no, no quita esas ideas pervertidas de tu mente iremos a casa de tus padres. No quiero arruinar mi naciente amistad con Yoshino. ¿Si?- Dijo Sonriendo.

-Bien como tú quieras.

-Gracias.

-No se como haces para que haga todo lo que quieres con una sonrisa.

Se frenaron estaban frente a la casa Temari se inclinó para abrir la reja.

Pero una mano la detuvo.

-Por favor déjame probarte una vez más.

Temari se giró y cerró los ojos, completamente dispuesta a recibir el beso.

Se acercaron y se besaron dulcemente, acariciándose, amándose.

-Te amo Shikamaru Nara.

* * *

Siiii, por fin termine este capitulo, no, no hay lemon.

Por que? simple me iba a quedar un capitulo de 30 paginas. La verdad no pensaba que la pelea me fuera a ocupar tantas páginas, en mi cabeza parecía bastante simple y corta.

El próximo capitulo ya casi está terminado pero no se cuando voy a tener el tiempo para hacerlo…. Maldita facultad.

Quiero aclara que me tarde por la escena de la batalla, no es tan simple como parece…me compadezco de todos lo que escriben historias de acción y aventura.

Es terrible… y sobre todo tener que pensar como Shikamaru.

**Espero que les haya gustado, es el capi más largo que escribí hasta ahora.**

**Agradecimientos a:**

esp-yume: hola nena! Gracias por tus infaltables reviews, es muy lindo que lo leas aunque no te guste el lemon, por lo pronto quedo para el próximo capi, así que espero que este capi te gustara.

Sobre el compromiso… bueno shika es muy inteligente pero quien sabe, nunca es infalible…en el próximo capitulo tratare sobre ese tema.

Ha una pregunta ¿Por qué te cambiaste el nombre? Jajaj a mi me gustaba esp-Naruhina :D.

Nos vemos suerte nena.

Nona12: Wa no me mates, quedo para el próximo! Es que me quedaba muy largo…

Pero para el próximo es infaltable promesa!!

Espero que te gustara este capi… no hubo lemon pero por lo menos hubo algo más de acción entre esos dos. Jeje

No leemos Nona! Besos.

Yusha: si tenías razón fue Matsuri la que llegó a Konoha. Entendido con lo de los flashbacks… creo que tienes razón, me encanta que me des tus opiniones sobre temas así.

Y ahora…continua con "no toques a mi hermana" T_T quiero leer la conti.

Nos leemos besos!!!

Titxutemari: Si el lemon será shikatema pero para el próximo… como ven no me dio el espacio.

Ojala que disfrutaras el capi, hay algunas dosis de Kankuro.

Ha no se si te diste cuenta pero hay un posible NeijiXTentenXKankuro.

Nos leemos nena.

Besos!!!

temari-vc: Hola, gracias por dejarme un review me hiciste muyyy feliz :D. Me alegro que te guste el fic, ojala que este capi también te gustara. Y no dejes que la pereza te gane hay que poblar de shikatema y vencer al shikaino! jajajaa

muchas, muchas gracias, nos leemos nena! Besos.

Damphire: gracias nena es un gusto siempre recibir tus reviews, sobre los viejos y su idea de comprometer a shika, se verá algo el proximo capitulo, ya veremos si shikamaru puede o no puede hacer algo…ya que no es infalible,

Te deseo mucha suerte nena, gracias por hacerme feliz, besos!!!!

NaruSaku: holas! Wa no me mates vos tambien, no hay lemon, por que no entraba… el caitulo me hubiera quedado de 30 paginas… pero en el proximo estará sin falta. Promesa.

Me alegro que te gustara lo que dijo Azuma, es tan lindo ….

Nos leemos nena gracias por tus reviews!

Besos!!!!!

QaramellTem: Hola!!!! Gracias por hacerme feliz :D y gracias por todas esas cosas lindas que dijiste.

Yo tambien soy una ortografíamaniaca pero siempre termino por encontrar cantidad de errores a mis fics ya subidos… por eso quiero una beta…

Espero tu critica de la verdadera escena de acción :D… la verdad me costo mucho y espero que se entienda bien la situación.

Miles de gracias otra vez!!!!! Besos y mucha suerte para vos también! Que la musa te acompañe.

Temarichan: babosa -.- si te babeaste el capitulo anterior no me imagino este y el próximo. jajajaj

Te entiendo perfectamente, yo misma termine tardando a pesar que pensé que este capi iba a estar antes por exámenes, espero que te halla ido bien. Toda la suerte del mundo!!!

Besos nena! Nos leemos.

**Aclaraciones:**

Bo: arma que ultima Tenten en la batalla, es un bastón… como el de Goku. Jeje

Los jutsus no los pongo acá por que describí lo que hacían… así que supongo que habrán entendido cuales era.

**Por último:**

**Algunas cuestiones.**

**Posible triangulo amoroso kankuro X tenten X neiji. Opiniones.**

**Proximo capitulo: COMPROMISO! **

**Wa si soy mala XD**

**Nos leemos!**

**Por cualquier otra pregunta, apreciación, critica, queja, etc. Pueden dejar un review y hacerme feliz. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Esto no me pertenece… que aburrido no? Escribir esto en cada capitulo, yo me pregunto si esto se encuentra subido a una pagina como no queda aclarado ya que esto no es mío dado que es efectivamente un FANFICTION?!!

-.-

**Dedicado: a Yusha, tixtutemari, esp yume, damphire, Hio, Temarichan, NaruSaku, nanda18, QaramellTem, y a nona12! **

**Nona lo prometido es deuda el lemon te lo dedico a vos que tanto lo esperaste jejej**.

Lo que me recuerda: **ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMON**. Aquellos a los que no les guste podran saltearlo sim problemas.

**Por ultimo: revisen sus estufas, no valla ser que terminen como damph.**

**Capitulo 7: Compromiso. **

Se separaron con delicadeza se miraron a los ojos comprendiéndose. Shikamaru había bajado el paraguas durante el beso haciendo que ambos se mojaran bajo la lluvia.

Temari miraba como el agua se escurría por el cuerpo del hombre que tenia en frente, su cabello estaba aplastado y más oscuro que nunca. Por su rostro varias hileras de agua fluían desde su frente hasta convertirse en gotas en su mentón. Se veía endiabladamente Sexy.

-Mejor vamos dentro princesa, no quiero te enfermes.- Le susurró inclinándose para quitarle un par de gotas del rostro con la mano.

La muchacha se estremeció ante el contacto y asintió.

El joven Nara volvió a poner el paraguas sobre sus cabezas y está vez no interrumpió cuando Temari abrió la reja.

Caminaron tranquilos hasta la puerta y Shikamaru le entregó el paraguas mientras introducía la llave.

Al abrir la puerta le cedió el pasó caballerosamente.

Mientras se quietaban los zapatos al costado de la entrada Shikaku apareció ante ellos.

-Hola Shikamaru, Temari- Saludó con las manos en los bolsillos apoyándose contra un pared y luego dirigiéndose a la kunoichi preguntó- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Hola Shikaku-San, pues debo decir que me encuentro mejor, pero la humedad no ha ayudado mucho estos días.

Shikaku asintió lentamente y les hizo un ademán, una muda invitación para que fueran a la sala.

Temari pasó delante seguida de cerca por Shikamaru. Cuando se movieron los húmedos pasos resonaron chirriantes en la superficie.

-Shikamaru, ve a buscarle una toalla a Temari, está empapada-Le ordenó a su hijo mientras lo miraba con reproche.

-Ho, no hace falta enserio.-Murmuró Temari, casi como si estuviera excusándose.

-Ya vuelvo, padre tiene razón, la humedad no te ayudará.-Le contestó el joven Nara mientras se giraba hacia las escaleras.

Temari se sintió incómoda al quedarse sola con Shikaku, pero esta vez el que terminó con el perturbador silencio no fue ella.

-Siéntate-Murmuró el hombre invitándola cortésmente, pero al notar su duda añadió- No te preocupes por mojarlo, a Yoshino no le importará.

Temari se sentó esperando que aquello fuera cierto mientras el hombre se sentaba frente a ella.

-Me dijeron algunos anbus que tu estrategia en el combate fue excepcional.-Le comunicó sonriente Shikaku mirándola a los ojos.

-Sólo fue una muy básica para ser sincera, realmente excepcional fue la de Shikamaru.-Comentó Temari ya completamente relajada.- Debería esta muy orgulloso de él.

Shikaku río ligeramente.

-Lo estoy.-Aseguró con simpleza-Es un buen chico, sobre todo cuando está contigo, no tienes idea de cuanto lo has cambiado.

Temari se sorprendió ante aquello y le fue imposible ocultarlo.

-Temari-Continuó el Jefe del Clan- quiero que sepas que estoy muy feliz de que mi hijo te halla elegido.

La aludida se sonrojó incapaz de decirle a aquel hombre que su relación no era para nada seria. Pero se calló, por que su corazón quería creerlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Qué le has hecho?-Exclamó Shikamaru mirando a su padre desde la puerta. Se había cambiado la remera y desarmado la coleta, seguramente en un intento de secarse el cabello.

Temari y Shikaku se miraron.

-Nada-respondieron al unísono.

Shikamaru se acercó a la chica con la toalla en mano, murmurando quien sabe que.

Temari tomó la toalla que le ofrecían e intentó secarse, pero sus ropas estaban muy mojadas.

-Creo que lo mejor será que te cambies.-Observó Shikamaru.

-No te preocupes estoy bien así- Le respondió mecánicamente secando sus brazos tranquila, sin embargo dejo por sentado que no quería que volvieran a insistir en aquello.

Los dos hombres la miraban y ninguno quería iniciar la discusión sobre aquel tema. Pero por alguna razón, tampoco podían dejar que ella se quedara empapada cuando recién salía del hospital.

Su salvación llegó con aquella voz tan particular.

-Hola querida, ¿Cómo te encuentras?-Yoshino apareció en la sala con un delantal floreado de cocina- No los oí llegar.

Se acercó a ella para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué han estado haciendo? ¡Están empapados!-Shikamaru y Temari se sonrojaron si saber que decir.

-¿Acaso no llevaste el paraguas como te dije Shikamaru?-Lo increpó su madre, mientras Temari intentaba no reírse ante la cara que tenia el muchacho.-La pobre acaba de salir del hospital…

Yoshino se dio vuelta y miró a Temari en forma de disculpa.

-Lo lamento, Temari, estos hombres no tienen remedio, ven te daré algo para que te pongas.- le susurró Yoshino lo suficientemente alto como para que los dos hombres escucharan.

La muchacha intentó negarse, pero lo pensó mejor y aceptó, no quería arruinar su reciente relación con ella, además si tenia que ser sincera la humedad le estaba llegando a sus adoloridos huesos recientemente recuperados.

La siguió hacia las escaleras y mientras subían la matriarca se dio vuelta y dirigiéndose a sus lacayos, digo a su familia les dijo que no descuidaran la comida.

Temari no se dio vuelta pero no le costó imaginarse, que en la caras de los dos Naras se había formado la misma mueca.

* * *

Ahí estaba él con su padre, poniendo la mesa, mientras se escuchaban risas en el piso de arriba, su madre era problemática, pero había logrado hacer que la testaruda de Temari aceptara lo que él y su padre no hubieran podido.

Miró a su progenitor revolviendo la comida evitando que se pegara.

Quiso reír ante la escena, pero recordó que el también estaba ahí, por lo que se contuvo y se dispuso a terminar de poner la mesa.

-Shikamaru- la voz de su padre sonó seria, y el aludido se giró para verlo a los ojos, por el tono de voz sabia que lo quería hablar era importante, así era él, nunca solía abrir su boca en vano.

-El consejo, no tardará en volver a moverse, y cada vez será más difícil eludirlos.

-Lo se padre, estoy buscando una salida, pero últimamente no he tenido tiempo.

Su padre le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Haz lo que sea necesario, yo te apoyaré con tu decisión, sea cual sea.

No dijeron nada más pero Shikamaru entendió a lo que se refería su padre, sin embargo se juro que esa seria su última opción, tenía que existir otra posibilidad y él pensaba encontrarla.

Al cabo de un rato entraron por la puerta las dos mujeres de su vida, Temari estaba usando una yucata blanca con ricos bordados floreados, su pelo usualmente recogido en sus características cuatro coletas, estaba suelto cayendo al lado de sus hombros, completamente seco.

Se veía hermosa, y un par de inapropiados e irrefrenables deseos se iniciaron en su cabeza al ver que la yucata tenia bordado en un costado el símbolo de su clan.

Se la imaginó, suya, su mujer, siendo una Nara y su embobamiento debió reflejarse en su rostro por que su madre comenzó a reírse.

Su padre se veía sorprendido y al verlos cruzar un par de miradas con su madre Shikamaru lo comprendió de inmediato. Malditos manipuladores.

La cena fue tranquila, exceptuando los intentos de su madre de avergonzarlo con algunas anécdotas de su infancia. Pero lo pasó estupendo al oír la cristalina risa de la princesa de Suna y no pudo evitar pensar que aquella primera cena de Temari con su familia estuvo mal, que debió ser así, tranquila y familiar.

Terminaron de comer pero la charla continuó con los platos vacíos, Shikaku y su hijo los levantaron para no detener la conversación de las dos mujeres, al parecer Yoshino conocía a la madre de Temari y le estaba contando que habían sido amigas en la infancia.

La embajadora escuchaba atenta, nunca había podido conocer mucho de su madre, solo sabia algunas cosas que le contaba su tía o que había escuchado a escondidas, su padre no solía hablar de ella y si lo hacia evitaba que sus hijos estuvieran presentes. Hacia unos años había encontrado un diario, y un par de pertenencias, pero además de eso sólo tenia su abanico, un par de fotos viejas y un montón recuerdos borrosos.

No sabía mucho sobre la infancia de ella y al parecer Yoshino y ella se había conocido en los exámenes Chunnin.

-Karura era una niña muy fuerte para su edad, y nunca conocí a nadie que moldeara tanto chakra de tipo viento. Tenía risa fácil y solía encandilar a varios muchachos con ella, recuerdo que uno de mis compañeros de equipo estaba enamorado de ella.

Shikamaru tampoco se perdía palabra y disfrutaba viendo la emoción en los ojos de Temari.

-Tenía el pelo rubio como tú, pero sus ojos eran azules. Mantuvimos el contacto hasta el nacimiento de Kankuro…

Yoshino intentó evitar recordar su funeral y su pelea con el Kazekage. Le traía dolorosos recuerdos, ella había sido su mejor amiga. Nunca podría olvidar y perdonar el horrible matrimonio, al que fue obligada. Aquel matrimonio del que Temari era fruto.

-Luego buscaré, tengo algunas fotos de ella y si quieres otro día te seguiré contando algunas anécdotas.

Temari asintió deseosa. Recordaba haber leído constantemente en el diario de su madre sobre una amiga. Pero nunca se había imaginado que era la señora Nara por que su madre tenía otro apodo para ella, la llamaba: _Yosh._

-Iré a lavar-Murmuró Yoshino parándose lentamente y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Espera Yoshino-san, te ayudo.-Exclamó siguiéndola rápidamente hacia la cocina.

-Temari, tu puedes llamar Yosh.

* * *

Shikamaru la miraba mientras le entregaba una frazada, Temari la tomó todavía preguntándose como había terminado aceptando quedarse allí.

Ah si ahora lo recordaba, había preguntado la hora, murmurando que debía hablar con Tenten lo antes posible para saber si quedarse en su casa… _error_ Yoshino estaba allí.

Insistió en que era tarde, que llovía, que habían habitaciones de sobra y que seria un honor para ellos que ella aceptara quedarse allí.

No pudo negarse y ahora tendría que dormir frente a la habitación de Shikamaru, lo que se convertía en un peligro para su propia cordura.

-Mis padres ya se fueron a dormir.- Indicó el Joven Nara mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa torcida en los labios.

-No creas que seré capaz de algo así con tus padres en el piso de arriba, genio.

Shikamaru se acercó acechante.

-Yo no he pensado nada, en todo caso has sido tú.

Temari se dio vuelta evitando sus ojos y haciendo como que se concentraba en acomodar la cama.

Sintió como dos manos fuertes la tomaban por la cintura y la jalaban hacia atrás, hasta chocarse con el cuerpo de él.

-Te vez hermosa con esta ropa- le susurró al oído, haciendo que la mujer se estremeciera- mi madre quiere volverme loco, o tal vez esta desesperada por que le demos nietos.

-¿A que te refieres?-Preguntó la kunoichi picada al oír la palabra nietos.

El muchacho acaricio su cintura con una de sus manos.

-Los kimonos blancos con el símbolo Nara, se utilizan solamente en una situación.

-¿Qué situación?

-La noche de bodas-Susurró en su oído y luego río al ver que se estremecía nuevamente.-Eso no es una yucata o un kimono cualquiera es un hikifurisode.

Temari estaba completamente roja.

¿Qué pretendía Yoshino con todo aquello? Había algo que se estaba perdiendo, según sabia sólo podían utilizar ese tipo de atuendos las mujeres recién casadas, seguramente que ella llevara esa yucata era una desobediencia contra las costumbres del clan. ¿Qué llevaría a Yoshino a hacer algo así?

-¿Shikamaru, hay algo que deba saber?-Preguntó girándose hacia él.

El muchacho se congeló un instante, pero instantáneamente negó con la cabeza.

-Ahora volviendo al tema, si madre nos autorizó a tener una noche de bodas, no crees que…

Kami no podía estar pasando esto.

Temari posó un dedo en sus labios para evitar que continuara hablando.

-Lo lamento Romeo, mi cuerpo está desecho. Acabo de salir del hospital ¿lo recuerdas?

Shikamaru bufó indignado y lentamente se acercó a besarla. Posó sus labios tranquilamente, y afirmó su mano en la cintura de la kunoichi atrayéndola hacia él.

Sus labios chocaron lentos, probándose, acariciándose y Temari no pudo reprimir un leve gemido al sentir la lengua del muchacho presionar dentro de su boca. Su raciocinio la abandonó, no quería dejar de besarlo, ni siquiera para recuperar el aliento. Enterró los dedos en su cabello negro y él la levanto en vilo y la llevo hacia la cama.

Se separaron.

-Esta bien princesa, nada de sexo, pero esta noche dormiré contigo- murmuró mientras la acomodaba dentro de la cama. Temari no dijo nada, era mejor así, temía decir alguna estupidez. Y realmente todavía se hallaba adolorida.

Suspiró sonoramente mientras veía como Shikamaru se quitaba la remera. Kami, como deseaba acariciar ese pecho. Él sonrió torcidamente, seguramente averiguando sus pensamientos, y se acercó para meterse dentro de la cama.

El la abrazó de espaldas y le beso el cuello.

-Eres hermosa.

Temari sonrió, estaba cansada había sido un día muy largo y sin poder evitarlo se durmió, pensando en Shikamaru y su pecho desnudo y jurando que no volvería a desaprovechar otra oportunidad como esta.

-Te amo- Susurró él, mientras le acariciaba el cabello rubio. Shikamaru suspiró, la tensión sexual se estaba volviendo incontrolable.

La acarició durante un tiempo largo, la veía dormir, oía su respiración acompasada. Era lo más bello del mundo, y la quería solo para él, sonrió pensando en su madre, algún día le tendría que agradecer lo que había hecho hoy. Literalmente había traicionado al clan vistiendo a Temari con esa ropa, en un intento de otorgarle por lo menos por un tiempo la oportunidad de ser feliz, antes que su clan lo obligara a realizar aquella maldita locura. No sabia que su madre seria capaz de algo así, ella siempre tan pegada a las reglas…

Una punzada de culpa lo atosigo al recordar que le había mentido a Temari, había perdido su oportunidad de contarle que su clan lo quería obligar a casarse con otra. Pero no quería ver dolor o preocupación en sus ojos verdes, por lo que se calló, se lo explicaría una vez que tuviera la solución. El tiempo diría si había hecho bien.

Aspiró fuertemente el aromaba a Jazmines de Temari y se embriagó en el, no quería dormir, o mejor dicho no podía dormir, esta podía ser la ultima oportunidad de estar con ella…

"_No, no voy a permitirlo, siempre hay más opciones"_ y con este pensamiento se durmió enterrando su nariz en el sedoso cabello rubio de su amada.

* * *

Ese día Temari se había despertado tarde, saltándose completamente el desayuno para directamente comer en el almuerzo. Se sentía a gusto en aquella casa, Yoshino (o Yosh, como ella misma le pidió que la llamara) la trataba como a una hija, haciéndole sentir una nostalgia por aquella madre que nunca pudo disfrutar. Y ahora que conocía un poco más del pasado pudo sentir que Yoshino disfrutaba su compañía también, seguramente añorando a su vieja amiga.

Shikaku y Shikamaru solían jugar al shogi antes y después de comer, era interesante verlos jugar, ver como las expresiones concentradas cambiaban constantemente. Temari adoraba como Shikamaru fruncía ligeramente el ceño ante una situación complicada o como ponía sus manos en forma de cuenco.

Se divirtió aquella tarde ayudando a Yoshino con a preparar la merienda, mirando de reojo como aquellos hombres se ensimismaban con el shogi.

Afuera, continuaba aquella tormenta, que había comenzado el día que llegó a Konoha, inundando con su música a toda la casa. Dando un toque íntimo y tranquilo a aquella tarde, permitiéndoles disfrutar sobriamente de unos sabrosos y calientes té.

Luego de un relajante baño con agua caliente, Temari se dirigió a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa.

La yucata blanca o mejor dicho el hikifurisode, se encontraba en sobre su cama, y no pudo evitar volver a preguntarse, que significaba aquello. ¿Por qué Yoshino había violado las costumbres de clan?

Se sentó pesadamente sobre el colchón y buscó sus medias con impaciencia por debajo de la cama.

De pronto algo llamó su atención, en el piso de abajo se escuchaban unas voces acaloradas. Se levantó de inmediato y se dirigió a la puerta, para abrirla con cuidado. Eran Yoshino y Shukaku… se sonrojó al darse cuenta que los había espiado, ellos como toda pareja seguramente también tendrían sus problemas y no estaba bien andar escuchando por la puertas, pero entonces notó algo, aquella voz no era de Shukaku, ni tampoco de Shikamaru. Ellos habían salido a ver a Tsunade, ahora que lo recordaba.

Su cuerpo se tensó, no escuchaba sonido alguno de pelea pero era evidente que estaban manteniendo una discusión.

Solo por si acaso… se dijo mientras agarraba su abanico y abría la ventana para salir al patio.

La lluvia la roció y comenzó a empapar sus ropas, pero ella no le hizo caso y con suma habilidad se acercó sigilosamente hasta la ventana de la cocina, que por suerte se encontraba abierta.

Perfecto, desde esa posición podría escuchar si había algún problema y tendría completa movilidad con su abanico, en caso de pelea. Se preguntó si su paranoia ninja no estaba llegando al límite al encontrarse bajo aquella ventana intentando escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

-No, y no pienso repetirlo Senichi –la voz de Yoshino era colérica, por lo que Temari no se arrepintió de haber salido. Tal vez aquel tipo era peligroso.

-Yo tampoco Yoshino, tu no tienes poder en este asunto.- Respondió el hombre en tono imperioso.

-¡Es mi hijo, así que no te atrevas a volver a decir como eso!

Silencio, luego unos pasos enojados y un largo suspiro. Temari se quedó sin aliento, estaban hablando de Shikamaru, su corazón palpitaba asustado bajo la lluvia. ¿Qué era todo aquello?

-Mi querida Yoshino -La voz del hombre sonaba falsa e incluso burlona- Tú le debes tu honor al clan Nara, y tu hijo no puede oponerse a la voluntad del consejo, sin consecuencias…

Temari estaba cada vez más a asustada… detrás de aquellas palabras tranquilas se escondía una amenaza.

-Mi hijo elegirá a su esposa, Senichi, por que si no te arrepentirás.

-Lo siento- Murmuró el hombre aunque su voz carecía de intención- tu hijo ya fue informado, y la kunoichi que eligió no es digna dadas las circunstancias, en cinco días vendrá su futura esposa, tal y como acordamos.

-Viejo senil, mi hijo no es un maldito semental. Mis nietos no nacerán en esta locura.

-Como ya te he dicho Yoshino, tus opiniones son indistintas para el consejo, ni como esposa de Shikaku, ni como madre del heredero, tu solo eres una consecuencia del libertinaje de Shikana.

-Mi suegra, no creía en estas primitivas costumbres tuyas.-Le espetó la mujer furiosa.

-Por inobservancia suya perdimos la oportunidad que nuestro heredero tenga dos Keken-genkai.

-¿De eso se trata todo entonces? ¿De conseguir una maldita arma? ¿Para eso quieren tratar a mi hijo como un semental? ¿Para conseguir un heredero puro e invencible?-lo bombardeo Yoshino encolerizada.

-No, tal solo buscamos una esposa digna-Respondió el hombre desdeñoso.

-Sabaku No Tema…-comenzó Yoshino.

-No se encuentra disponible. Su país esta en guerra y es mira fija de la misma.-La cortó el hombre.

Temari contuvo un suspiro, pero el abanico se resbaló de sus manos por la sorpresa, haciendo un pequeño ruido.

-Shikamaru ya sabe los detalles y el consejo no cambiará de opinión Yoshino. Avísale al joven que su futura esposa, vendrá en cinco días, después de todo, los arreglos se hicieron para antes de su cumpleaños. No tenemos tiempo que perder.

Los pasos resonaron distantes y tanto Yoshino como Temari se quedaron mudas un tiempo. Temari se encontraba en una especie de trance. Shikamaru se casaría con otra mujer…

Hasta que el sonido de un vaso estrellándose contra la pared la distrajo.

-Viejo ruin y decrepito, te maldigo.-Exclamó Yoshino furiosa antes de salir de la cocina.

Temari resbaló por la pared mojada, las palabras que había escuchado la tenían atontada, la lluvia la golpeaba pero se encontraba más indiferente que antes.

En eso una sombra salió de entre los arbustos sorprendiéndola. Agarró su abanico con rapidez y se puso en posición de batalla.

Ante ella se encontraba un hombre mayor, con una tradicional vestidura, sus pobladas cejas blancas ocultaban, junto con las abundantes arrugas de la cara, una mirada astuta, penetrante y desafiante para cualquier persona. Los años le pesaban físicamente, pero al hablar Temari logró contemplar la claridad de su mente. Era el tipo que había estado hablando con Yoshino.

-Has escuchado.- le dijo el hombre sin ninguna expresión en el rostro- me alegro, es mucho más fácil que lo deduzcas.

La lluvia entorpecía los oídos de Temari y las palabras le llegaban tarde e inconexas, pero sin embargo entendía lo que el viejo le decía.

-Shikamaru va a casarse, espero que entiendas lo que eso implica para la relación que mantienes con él.

Temari lo miró frunciendo el ceño y paretó el mango de su abanico con fuerza.

-Supongo, que le harás honor a tu nombre y serás prudente. Después de todo por tu rango tú no puedes ser la amante de nadie.

-¿Para que vienes a decirme esto?

-Por que tu entorpeces el destino de Shikamaru, él tiene responsabilidades, el ya tiene una esposa elegida y como consejo no podemos permitir que él heredero deshonre a su futura esposa con otra mujer.

Temari se ruborizó de cólera, negándose por completo a ser calificada como una simple mujer, tenía un nombre, era una persona y más que nada era una respetable kunoichi. Había una sola persona a la que permitía llamarla simplemente "mujer" y ese era Shikamaru.

-Tus palabras están de más-Dijo abriendo su abanico- deberías marcharte si no quieres empezar una batalla conmigo.

El viejo asintió imperito lo que la hizo enfurecer aun más.

-No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra.-Le apuntó Temari mientras el viejo se daba vuelta con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Temari subió a su habitación frenética, agarró la toalla que había utilizado al bañarse y se restregó con violencia las ropas mojadas. Al ver que no tenia solución volvió a cambiarse poniéndose sus habituales ropas ninjas.

Quería destrozar algo, necesitaba liberar la tensión que había acumulado.

Shikamaru había estado engañándola, haciendo le creer que podían estar juntos, cuando él ya sabia que lo suyo no podía ser.

Había inflado su esperanza, incluso había intentado tener relaciones con ella, en aquellas circunstancias. _Sabiendo que no podían estar juntos_.

Malditos hombres interesados, se sentía engañada, ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? ¿Por que actuaba como si nada pasara?

Se desplomó sobre el colchón auto bombardeándose con preguntas, intentando justificar las reacciones de Shikamaru, pero la mentira no tenia justificación.

Maldito mentiroso.

Le dio vueltas al asunto, consiguiendo enojarse aun más con él.

* * *

Shikamaru, entró en su casa, estaba inusualmente silenciosa, busco a su madre por el piso de abajo pero no la encontró. Que extraño, pensó mientras subía por las escaleras al piso superior en busca de Temari.

La encontró en la habitación de invitados, frente a su propia alcoba sentada en la cama admirando un kunai.

-Temari- Anunció su llegada el muchacho, dado que la chica no habia levantado la cabeza- no hay noticias de nuevas batallas en Suna…

-Shikamaru- le susurró ella levanta la cabeza con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede?- El muchacho se acercó a ella desconcertado.

-Hay algo que quiero preguntarte- Masculló la princesa de Suna mirándolo con rabia- y no pienso tolerar más mentiras.

Un terrible pánico invadió a Shikamaru ante aquellas palabras.

-¿Responde, es verdad que tu clan te ha buscado una esposa para casarte?-Shikamaru podía ver la rabia en los ojos de la kunoichi, pero también había una suplica implícita en sus pupilas, deseando fervientemente que todo aquello sea mentira, él deseó mentirle nuevamente pero se retracto, una nueva mentira solo empeoraría las cosas.

Luego de una pausa Shikamaru se limitó a asentir con los ojos cerrados, no podía ver a la cara a Temari.

De pronto un a cachetada cruzó su cara.

-¡¿Cuándo carajo pensabas decírmelo?! ¡¿Qué pensabas mientras hacías todo este circo de pareja feliz conmigo?!- Le espetó ella furiosa.

El muchacho la dejó gritar y desahogarse, por que se sentía sucio, deshonesto…

Ella levantó nuevamente la mano pero el la detuvo en el aire, y la miró a los ojos, las mejillas de Temari ardían de cólera y su impedimento no hizo más que aumentar su enojo.

-Espera, Temari hay algo que quiero que entiendas, no todo esta perdido…

-¿Qué no todo esta perdido? ¿Tienes planes de casamiento y te atreves a intentar una relación conmigo?

-No me importa ese condenado matrimonio Temari, no me importa nada de eso, solo me importas tú.-Shikamaru también estaba furioso ahora y apretando sus muñecas atrajo a la kunoichi y la besó, intentado de hacerla comprender, aquello que sus palabras no expresaban muy bien.

Pero ella lo apartó y bajó la mirada. Luego camino unos pasos y tomó su mochila de viaje.

-¿Qué planeas hacer?-Le preguntó el muchacho al verla colgarse la mochila en uno de sus brazos.

-Irme.

-¿Estas loca? Afuera esta imposible con esa tormenta.- Murmuró el muchacho acercándose a ella y quitándole la mochila.

-Quiero quedarme aquí.

-Ya te lo dije mujer, ese matrimonio no significa nada, en mi vida solamente existes tu.

Shikamaru se acercó y la besó, había tantas cosas que quería decirle, pero el era parco en palabras y en explicaciones, se le daba mucho mejor comunicarse así.

El besó y el deseo los envolvió a ambos casi permitiéndoles saborear el dulce aroma del otro. Temari se entrego al momento, sabia que estaba mal, pero su corazón rogaba por un último beso, aunque Shikamaru mereciera que le partiera la cara y lo dejara sin explicaciones, allí se encontraba ella completamente indefensa en sus brazos actuando como una condenada, permitiendo que sus manos la acariciaran que los labios la rozaran, por que seamos sinceros ella no podía negarse a esto.

Si, si puedo, resonó en su cabeza un instante, ella no debía estar ahí, y tampoco debería permitir que ellos continuaran con aquel juego que los condenaría, por que su amor estaba muy lejos de ser permitido. Por que el estaba comprometido e iba a casarse y ella, ella simplemente podía mirarlo de lejos, y entregarse a la melancolía… No esto tenía que terminar por que si no ella misma estaría acabada, o mejor dicho aun más acabada por que aunque se separara de él ahora, viviría igual en la nostalgia. Un rostro pasó por su mente recordándole como es una mujer que ama a alguien que le esta prohibido, que no tiene una vida feliz, que vive de recuerdos. Apretó los labios.

-No puedo hacer esto, Shikamaru – Susurró mientras lo separaba con brusquedad. Temari, con las manos temblando, consiguió arreglarse la ropa, y tomar su mochila. En ningún momento le miró.

Shikamaru esperó silenciosamente, percibiendo su confusión y su miedo, esperaba poder calmarla, pero instintivamente se mantuvo al margen. Temari era una mujer fuerte, pero aun así, el sólo imaginarse estar con él o desearlo dadas las circunstancias la aterraba.

-Tengo que salir de aquí... iré a Suna, a mi hogar. -Explicó Temari mientras apretaba con fuerza su mochila. Su mirada volaba de la ventana a la puerta y de nuevo a la ventana. A todas partes menos a él. -Ahora que estoy mejor mi hermano y mi aldea me necesitan.

Excusas, Shikamaru no sabia ni por que ella se tomaba el tiempo de decirlas…

En ese momento, él se movió por inercia, y en un instante estaba apretando su cuerpo contra el de ella, con las manos apoyadas en la pared a cada lado de su cabeza, formando una jaula ineludible. Shikamaru se acercó aún más, consiguiendo que los pulmones de la princesa de Suna se llenaran de su característico olor a hierbabuena, intentando convertirse en el mismo aire que ella respiraba.

-¡¿Y que hay de mi?! ¿Crees que yo no te necesito? ¿No crees que después de todos estos meses ya fue suficiente?

Vio cómo ella inspiraba profundamente, luchando por respirar, luchando contra el fuerte y sofocante sentimiento que la invadía. Su mente se negaba a aceptar sus palabras, y estaba buscando desesperadamente una forma de disuadirle. No sólo temblaba por fuera, sino también por dentro. Shikamaru podía oler su miedo. Las cosas estaban fuera del lugar él era el maldito cobarde numero uno no ella.

Temari cruzó los brazós y respiró por la boca, para evitar que su fragancia le nublara los sentidos.

-Escúchame Shikamaru. Esto... –hizo un gesto con la mano temblorosa y se giró para quedar apoyada en la pared. Había sido un error mirarle. Esos rasgos sensuales llenos de dolor, la intensidad de sus ojos negros... pero logró levantar su barbilla para no demostrar debilidad, sin embargo evitó sus ojos.

Su angustia era tan grande que lo único que Shikamaru quería era abrazarla fuertemente contra él y quitarle aquella idea de separarse. ¿Por que carajo ella insistía en aquel punto? ¿No había dejado claro lo del matrimonio? ¿No le había explicado que no significaba nada para él?

Temari se aclaró la garganta, y empezó a hablar de nuevo.

-No puede ser. Tengo muchas obligaciones, y no puedo permitirme mantener una relación en este momento. Tú buscas algo intenso, apasionado, y algo prohibido... una especie de lazo que la embajadora de Suna no puede hacer. Yo no soy así, no puedo, te vas a comprometer…

Y calló no quería decir la palabra amante, aquella palabra se negaba a salir de su boca… no soportaba pensar en ser la segunda, la de los fines de semana… no soportaba pensar en ella misma de aquella forma. Por más que lo amara no quería vivir así…

La profunda desilusión que provocó en el alma del Nara aquella sarta de tonterías jamás se manifestó en su cara. Temari tenía una naturaleza apasionada y lo amaba, su necesidad de él era tan grande como la suya propia. ¿Por qué lo niegas Temari?

Ella lo sabía, y eso la aterrorizaba, por que su protocolo jamás le permitiría estar con un hombre casado, aunque ese hombre fuera él, aunque ella lo amara con todo su ser. Más que cualquier cosa, saber eso era lo que la hacía tener ganas de salir corriendo. Temía, que él de alguna forma terminara convenciéndola, y ella pasara sus días esperándolo, llorando por las noches mientras él dormía con otra mujer en su lecho.

Jamás haría una cosa así, jamás repetiría los errores de su madre.

-¿Me estás oyendo Shikamaru?

Él se acerco todavía más, aplastando su delgado cuerpo contra la pared y abrazándola con una fuerza que jamás pensó que él tuviera.

-Por supuesto que te oigo. Oigo que tienes miedo. Puedo sentirlo -su cálido aliento rozaba el cuello de ella.- Yo también tengo miedo, no quiero que manejen mi vida, no quiero perderte, si decides abandonarme pasaré el resto de mi vida pensando cada segundo en ti. Pero no quiero eso, quiero que estemos juntos mujer…

Temari intentó retener las lágrimas consiguiendo a cambio que un desagradable nudo se formara en su garganta.

Shikamaru le agarró la muñeca con dedos temblorosos, en un suave contacto que aumentó la conexión entre ellos. Luego la acercó hacia el calor de su boca y se la beso con ternura.

-Hemos estado juntos tanto tiempo sin darnos cuenta de lo que sentíamos y ahora, ahora nos damos cuenta parece que estar juntos es cada vez más difícil.-Murmuró Shikamaru con voz ronca.- Pero no quiero bajar los brazos y tampoco quiero que tú lo hagas.

Temari notaba que el nudo en su garganta aumentaba hasta volverse doloroso, comprendía como se sentía él pero también sabía que no había escape para ninguno de los dos. La guerra había desligado sus destinos y separado sus caminos de tal manera que parecía que jamás podrían volver a encontrarse.

A cada minuto se encontraba más intranquila, tenerlo en frente, mirar a las profundidades de sus ojos negros y saber que tenia que enterrar sus sueños la destrozaba.

Lastimaba admitir que en secreto, su mente había soñado con el momento en que ellos pudieran estar juntos sin la guerra de por medio. Se había imaginado a si misma viviendo en una pequeña casa con Shikamaru, cuidando un jardín como el de Yoshino, criando a un par de niños con coletas. Incluso había llegado a pensar en nombres para los ficticios niños, creado en su mente sus posibles rostros, intercambiando los rasgos de él y los propios. Para que luego explotaran como pompas de jabón, al escuchar las palabras del anciano.

Él tenia que casarse, así lo había determinado su clan y Temari no podía interponerse, su orgullo y su honor no se lo permitían, ella era prácticamente una noble y además no quería ser su amante, aquello dolía.

El nudo de su garganta aumentó de tal manera que ya no podía respirar, por más que no lo deseara su relación con Shikamaru se tendría que acabar, por más que lo amara él no podía ser suyo…le ya tenia otra dueña.

Ya no soportaba ver como aquellos ojos negros como la obsidiana la miraban, como la amaban. Por que aquello no podía ser, por que no importaba cuanto lo desearan… sus destinos no estaban es sus manos. Sus caminos hacia tiempo que se había separado pero ellos obstinados lo habían ignorado.

Quería liberarse de cuerpo que la mantenía contra la pared, quería correr, dejar su orgullo, largarse a llorar.

Shikamaru sólo la observaba y sufría viéndola así, los ojos de la muchacha aullaban de dolor contenido y el silencio lo volvía loco, prefería mil veces que ella le gritara lo empujara y le despreciara como había hecho al principio, verla sufrir en silencio, ver que aquella mujer tan fuerte estaba tan indefensa. Lo destrozaba.

Como reflejo de lo que sentían los jóvenes, el viento bramaba y se filtraba por la ventana, en el exterior se había desencadenado una salvaje tormenta, como una furia negra que castigaba el suelo sin piedad.

Los relámpagos iluminaran el extenso bosque que se veía por la ventana para dejando ver claramente los nítidos tonos verdes y marrones.

Shikamaru se acercó aún más para volver a abrazarla pero la chica ya no pudo soportarlo y en ese momento tomó una decisión mientras su corazón se despedazaba.

-¡No!-Gritó mientras lo empujaba con fuerza, logrando que separara sus manos de la pared y rompiera la jaula que había formado alrededor de ella- ¡No puedo! ¡Vive tu vida Shikamaru, cásate con la mujer que te pide tu clan y olvídate de mí! Déjame en paz.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron con sorpresa, pero su boca se mantuvo cerrada. El no volvió a acercarse y desde donde estaba la miraba profundamente.

Temari bajó la cabeza, aquello era más de lo que podía sobrellevar, decidida se lanzó rápidamente a la ventana y abriéndola de un tirón se introdujo en la salvaje tormenta.

El viento aullaba arremolinando él agua de la tormenta y la golpeaba con fuerza, pero la mujer no parecía prestar atención. Se enfrentaba al viento, descargando su ira, su dolor. En poco tiempo de estar fuera, sus ropas estaban empapadas, por su rostro se deslizaban grandes surcos de agua, disimulando las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

No tenia dirección, sólo quería huir, sus pies parecían no querer dejar de moverse. Llegó a los lindes del bosque y sin pensárselo se lanzó hacia una de las ramas.

Allí, debido al reparo de los árboles la lluvia y el viento se volvieron menos intensos. Pero Temari ya se encontraba completamente empapada y entumecida.

Comenzó a reducir el paso, notando como su llanto apagaba la salvaje determinación que se había encendido en el cuarto de Shikamaru.

Saltó sobre un tronco podrido y se detuvo súbitamente, sin ningún deseo de continuar.

Más lagrimas salieron mezclando su amargo sabor con el la lluvia.

-¡Temari! Vuelve mujer –Gritó una voz más que conocida apagada entre los bramidos del viento.

La aludida volteó, se encontraban a una gran distancia, ya que apenas podía distinguir su silueta.

La orden era imperiosa y aquello la molesto y le dio nuevas fuerzas para continuar.

-¡Entiende que no quiero ser parte de esto!-Respondió ella furiosa.

-¡No quiero discutir contigo a tanta distancia, Vuelve!

Le fallaron las fuerzas, Temari trató de agarrarse al tronco de la rama a la que saltó. La carencia de sentimiento que detectaba en la voz de Shikamaru la asustaba mucho más que su furia.

_-_No quiero volver, no puedo hacerlo, haz tu vida y déjame hacer la mía.

-No tienes ninguna posibilidad de ganar esta batalla Temari- Era una advertencia, ni más ni menos. Su tono no indicaba sentimiento alguno y por lo que pudo notar, estaba más cerca que antes.

_-_¿Por qué tiene que ser una batalla? Debes aceptar mi decisión, tengo derecho a irme.

-Vuelve, quiero que hablemos-Exclamó la voz cada vez más cerca y más clara.-No me gusta esta tormenta.

-No puedes obligarme a hacerlo- Le respondió enojada.

_-_Por supuesto que puedo- Respondió el con sarcasmo, él podría obligarla a volver fácilmente, doblegando su voluntad con solamente un sencillo jutsu.

Temari podría enfrentarse al río más salvaje, a la montaña más alta, incluso a veinticinco shinobis. Tenía la suficiente entereza para manejar cualquier tipo de crisis, tal y como había demostrado al mantener la compostura cuando fue torturada, pero no sus propias emociones. Su competente y pequeña princesa estaba aterrorizada por sus sentimientos impropios hacia él.

-Mujer, ¿Por qué insistes en irte?-Aquella voz estaba ahora cargada de ternura- ¿Acaso no puedes escucharme antes de huir de esta manera?

Todo su ser respondió a la caricia de su voz, si él hubiera continuado discutiendo, habría tenido una oportunidad de marcharse, pero en el momento que le habló con esa ternura, de forma tan cariñosa, supo que estaba perdida.

Sin embargo sacó su ultima carta, y le dijo aquello que se había callado hasta ese momento.

-No quiero ser tu amante, no pienso soportar verte casado con otra- Murmuró la Sabaku No de teniéndose y girándose para verlo y notó sorprendida que él estaba a unos escasos ocho metros- no quiero pasar las noches, en mi cama sola, pensando en ti, quiero tener mi propia vida.

-Baka ¿Por que no me escuchas tú? todavía no se ha celebrado el compromiso, ni siquiera se han hecho las presentaciones: Sólo soy tuyo, siempre seré tuyo.

Ella abrio los ojos, habia supuesto que las presentaciones ya habian sido hechas, despues de todo el anciano habló como si ya estubiera todo dado.

Shikamaru se acercaba a ella a paso firme, ni deprisa ni despacio. La lluvia caía sobre sus hombros, resplandeciendo sobre su espalda.

Ahora que Temari había expuesto sus verdaderos sentimientos Shikamaru notó por la forma en que lo miraba, de que estaba dispuesta a escucharlo.

-Te necesito Princesa_-_admitió con sinceridad- Siento mucho que te hallas enterado de la forma en que lo hiciste, creo que si te lo hubiera dicho yo mismo antes las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Pero me aterrorizaba la idea de perderte…

-Deja de acercarte, lo que tengas que decir, lo puedes hacer desde ahí- Dijo cortante.

-Temari, mi amor, no pienso casarme con nadie que no seas tú, asíque deja de alejarte e imaginarte que te pido que seas mi amante, jamás haría eso mujer, por que te amo y quiero que mis hijos sean los tuyos también.-Explicó el hombre con ternura, haciendo caso omiso a el pedido de Temari de dejar de acercarse- y no quiero compartir mi vida con otra persona que no seas tu. No lo voy a permitir. ¿Entiendes?

Shikamaru ya había llegado a su lado y con su mano levantó el rostro de la kunoichi hacia arriba haciendo que la lluvia resbalara por sus mejillas, como si fueran lágrimas.

Ella lo miró obligada por su mano, estaba tan magníficamente bello que la dejó sin aliento. Sus ojos negros clavaron en ella, llenos de ternura, de amor y de deseo. Su coleta estaba desecha y sus cabellos negros estaban desordenados y completamente empapados, goteando ligeramente.

Ella retrocedió un paso espantada por sus pensamientos. Aterrizando en el suelo.

El shinobi la siguió y se acercó despacio.

-No te asustes, mi vida, yo se que tenemos algunos problemas, demasiados tal vez, pero se que podemos solucionarlos- Su voz era tan suave que pudo sentirla sobre su piel, como la leve caricia de un pétalo. Shikamaru se acercó aún más, colocándose bajo la copa del árbol, observándola con aquellos ojos oscuros.- Temari, no te rindas, te necesito conmigo, por favor no niegues lo que sentimos. Nos amamos.

Temari fijó su mirada esmeralda en la perturbadora intensidad de los ojos negros de Shikamaru. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su piel, que llegaba hasta su propio cuerpo.

El Nara trazó las líneas de su mejilla con las yemas de los dedos. El amor que sentía por ella era tan feroz como la misma tormenta.

-Temari por favor, no niegues lo que nos pasa -Su voz estaba cargada de sentimiento- No te preocupes ahora por los problemas, sólo dejate llevar.

Temari cerró los ojos, dejando que las gotas de lluvia se deslizaran hasta la punta de sus pestañas.

-No te haces una idea de lo que me estás pidiendo, tu no escuchaste la conversacion tu clan realmente hará que te cases y dudo que tu padre te pueda ayudar, realmente no te escucharan…- Dijo negando con la cabeza mientras el viento la azotaba con fuerza, casi la empujándola hacia un lado.

-Tonta ¿De verdad piensas que me negaré diplomáticamente?-Rió él- ¿Qué hablare y los intentaré convencer o que hablaré con mi padre y juntos pediremos que se reconcidere la cuestión?...ya se que se negaran y eso no me importa por que te amo Temari y soy capaz de enfrentarme a mi clan si es necesario, para que estemos juntos, por que eres lo más importante que tengo y no pienso perderte.

Temari se quedo sin aliento ante esa confesión.

-Yo te juro amor que haré lo imposible por frustrar los planes de mi clan, yo juro que seré más inteligente que ellos, que encontraré la manera, pero te necesito de mi lado, no puedo sin ti.

Temari tragó fuerte, ella… pensaba que él prendía hacerla su amante, ahora se sentía estúpida ¿Cómo había pensado que él quería tal cosa? Ella no dudaba de su amor, sin embargo le había parecido imposible que él pudiera negarse a su clan luego de lo que escuchó… que tonta era ¿Cómo había podido olvidar el inmenso ingenio de Shikamaru? Ella confiaba tanto en él, si había alguien que podía arreglar la situación, era él. Pero Shikamaru la necesitaba, necesitaba su apoyo, y ella definitivamente no le daría la espalda. Se sintió feliz, y recordó lo que dijo él luego de aceptar que se iba a casar: _no todo esta perdido. _A esto se refería… a que él esta ideando algo para que podamos estar juntos.

Entonces el muchacho se inclinó y tomó un par de hilos que sobresalían de su chaleco tirándolos con fuerza para luego atarlos en las puntas.

-Se que es patético pero no tengo nada ahora- Murmuró apoyando su rodilla en la tierra mojada, y tomándole la mano de manera reverencial- pero… ¿Sabaku No Temari quieres casarte conmigo?

Dijo aquello desde el suelo, mientras le introducía el anillo de hilo en el dedo anular.

Temari sintió que le tiempo se detenía. Por un momento, el viento y la tormenta parecieron detenerse como si ellos también estuvieran esperando la respuesta.

Él se incorporó y la miró fijamente a los ojos unos segundos.

-Por favor Temari di algo.

La mujer tragó saliba y miró su mano, en su dedo se encontraba aquel anillo de hilo blanco. Miró sorprendida lo bello que era, por que aquello simbolizaba que ellos se pertenecian.

-No... No se que decir-Murmuró con la voz ronca.

-Solo di que aceptas ser mi esposa.-Respondió Shikamaru mientras le acomodaba un mechon rebelde tras la oreja con una mano y con la otra le secaba el agua que corria por su rostro.

Sus ojos negros le expresaron la devoción y ternura de Shikamaru hacia ella.

-Acepto.-Entonces ella se inclinó y lo besó.

La lluvia continuaba callendo furiosamente sobre ellos, empando sus rostros, entrometiendose en su beso.

Temari enredó sus dedos en el cabello negro del Nara, atrayéndolo hacia ella, ahondando el beso. Desde que lo habia visto sin la coleta que habia deseado hacer eso.

El gimió exitado al sentir el cuerpo mojado de ella pegado a él y apoyando una mano sobre su cintura la acerco aún más.

Se deseaban, ya no eran unos crios.

Se separaron jadeantes, para recuperar el aliento apoyando sus frentes y entonces ella susurró de nuevo:_ Acepto._

Los ojos de Shikamaru resplandecieron de euforia y sonriendo se inclinó mientras su boca comenzó vagaba por cada centímetro del rostro de Temari, a lo largo de su cuello, sobre el hueco sus hombros. Mientras la acercaba con la mano en la cintura.

El cuerpo de Shikamaru ardía y corazón latía a un ritmo desbocado.

Temari disfrutaba de las sensaciones con los ojos cerrados, apoyando una de sus manos en el pecho del Nara.

Shikamaru continuó bajando por su cuerpo hasta que sus labios quedaron a la altura de sus pezones y a través de la tela mojada de la yucata succionó lentamente. Temari dejó escapar un débil gemido de excitación y sus manos se aferraron a los hombros de Shikamaru cuando sintió su boca rozar sus pechos. Sin poder evitarlo su cuerpo se arqueó contra el de él. Una de las manos del muchacho se posó bajo sus nalgas y las acarició con suavidad, dejando que sus dedos rozaran la sensible cara interna del muslo. Temari se limitó a gemir su nombre con la voz quebrada. Shikamaru cerró los ojos y apretó con fuerza. El curso de sus pensamientos estaba totalmente descarrilado, y ella no le estaba ayudando demasiado, si no todo lo contrario.

Las caricias eran pausadas y gentiles logrando enloquecer a Temari poco a poco.

El Nara disfrutaba viendo como su princesa se estremecía entre sus brazos ante sus caricias. Sentía que su cuerpo reaccionaba, endureciéndose y agrandándose hasta que su ropa resultó incómoda.

Shikamaru la apretó aún más cerca de su cuerpo. Sentía tanta tormenta en su interior, como sobre él, siendo incapaz de separar a una de la otra.

Temari deslizaba sus manos sobre los fuertes músculos de su pecho, mientras su deseo se volvía tan salvaje como la tormenta que explotaba a su alrededor.

Sus labios se pegaron a los de él a la vez que con las manos empezaba a quitarle él chaleco para luego continuar con su mojada remera, librándolo de todo lo que impedía el contacto con su piel. A Temari le parecía que no podía acercarse lo suficiente a él, tocar su piel no era lo bastantemente cerca. Shikamaru comenzó a desatar el obi de su yucata, cuando lo logró deslizó lentamente sus manos a los bordes de la misma abriéndolos lentamente.

Embelezado ante la bellaza de su cuerpo la despojó con la más extrema delicadeza sus prendas interiores. Acariciando sus muslos lentamente al hacerlo.

-Eres lo más hermoso que vi en mi vida…

Temari se estremeció ante las palabras y el contacto cerrando los ojos. Aquel hombre la volvía loca.

Shikamaru sonrío seductoramente y apretando su brazo sobre la espalda baja de su mujer obligándola a arquear el cuerpo hacia él mientras inclinaba la cabeza para saborear sus pechos. Sus brazos la apretaban fuertemente contra él impidiéndole la retirada, aunque ella no pensara hacerlo.

-Eres mía… ¿Sabes? -Susurró excitadamente Shikamaru sobre los sensibles pechos mientras escuchaba el ritmo frenético que martilleaba el corazón de Temari.-Sólo mía. Mordisqueó con cuidado la piel satinada, mientras la acariciaba con su lengua, bebiendo el agua que caía sobre ellos.

Entonces él deslizó una de sus manos entre sus muslos mientras sus besos abandonaban los pechos y subían hasta el cuello, para terminar mordisqueando su lóbulo.

Temari arqueó el cuerpo ante el placer que la recorría, pero él no se detuvo, llevándola una y otra vez hasta el límite, acariciando la humedad de sus muslos, lamiendo su cuerpo, besando sus labios.

Lo único que Temari podía hacer era aferrarse a aquel pelo negro para lograr mantenerse en pie mientras el mundo se estremecía bajo sus pies y la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza contra la tierra. Ella estaba de pie, desnuda bajo la tormenta y tan excitada que no sentía como la salvaje tormenta los azotaba.

Shikamaru la miró y volvió a sonreír pervertidamente

-¿Me deseas?- Temari notó que su voz tenía un tono de duda. La miraba fijamente, sin ocultar su temor, totalmente vulnerable.

-Claro que lo hago, más que a nada en este mundo- Susurro sensualmente. No quería volver a ver esa mirada en sus ojos negros nunca más por lo que decidida deslizó su pequeña mano sobre su cuerpo masculino acariciándolo seductoramente, él no apartaba los ojos de ella, negros e intensos. Jugueteo un tiempo antes de comenzar a quitarle los pantalones intentando reproducir la locura que él había generado en ella hasta ahora. Él dio un respingo, cuando comenzó a desabrocharle lentamente el pantalón Las manos de Temari se deslizaron juguetonamente hasta sus nalgas, demorándose en aquel lugar, como si estuviese tratando de memorizarlas para no olvidarlas jamás. Entonces empezó a acariciar cuidadosamente su intimidad, observó complacida como cada movimiento de sus manos lograba un estremecimiento de placer a su amado.

Shikamaru se aferró a cuello y luego entremezcló sus dedos entre el cabello rubio de su mujer empapado y oscurecido por la lluvia. Temari rió suavemente, traviesa, mientras acariciaba con su otra mano el pecho de él, y con su boca mordisqueaba él lóbulo de su oreja. Ella verdaderamente estaba disfrutando mientras lo volvía loco.

Él enterró la cara en su cuello, respirando profundamente para intentar recuperar algo de control, cuando ella reprodujo algunos gemidos sobre su oído. Entonces puso las manos en la cintura de su mujer y la despegó del suelo.

-Coloca tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, amor.- musitó roncamente mientras besaba sus labios con necesidad.

Temari le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se acomodó sobre él, sintiendo la dura intimidad que pujaba por introducirse en su interior. Shikamaru empujó con fuerza hacia arriba, llenándola tan completamente que ella únicamente pudo jadear sonoramente. El sonido se perdió en la violencia de la tormenta que rugía a su alrededor.

Las gotas de lluvia se deslizaban por la cara de Temari, por sus hombros, por todo su cuerpo, dejando su piel dorada brillante, Shikamaru lamía las gotas de agua que se escurrían sobre la piel al tiempo que empujaba una y otra vez dentro de ella. Consumidos por el amor y el deseo se basaron los labios una y otra vez ahogando los gemidos que arrojaban mientras se estremecían ante el vaivén de de sus cuerpos.

Segados del romántico placer, se entregaron el uno al otro. Disfrutando de las caricias, susurrándose que se pertenecían, olvidando sus problemas.

Se capturaron los labios, ahogando los sonidos de placer cuando sintieron como su mundo se arremolina a su alrededor. Ella le clavó las uñas en su espalda y sus suspiros entrecortados se mezclaron con el ronco gemido de él.

Los sonidos se perdieron en la furia de la tormenta…

Exhausta y saciada, Temari apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Shikmaru, mientras éste descansaba la espalda contra el tronco de un árbol cercano. La lluvia refrescó el calor de sus cuerpos, recontándoles el frío que no habían notado mientras se entregaban el uno al otro.

Con mucho cuidado, Shikamaru la depositó en el suelo.

-Esto ha sido grandioso.-Susurró el.

Ella sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

-Estamos locos, ¿lo sabías? Estamos bajo una de las mayores tormentas que he visto en mi vida y no he sentido el frío a pesar que estoy desnuda.

Shikamaru sonrió torcidamente mientras levantaba sus cejas.

-Eso dice mucho de mí, ¿no?

Temari rió.

-Pues debo admitir que no estado tan mal…-Murmuró radiante.

-¿No ha estado tan mal?

Ella volvió a reír, definitivamente había estado genial, pero no quería inflar demasiado su ego, o por lo menos no todavía.

Las manos de él la atrajeron a su cuerpo y la abrazó posesivamente mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el delicado hombro.

Temari lo oyó suspirar.

-Eres lo más lindo que me ha pasado.-Susurró sobre su cuello.

Temari sonrió halagada.

Le levantó la cara y lo beso con ternura, como recompensa por todo lo que hacia por ella.

-Odio cortar la conversación, pero está diluviando- murmuro luego de un rato, la lluvia la había entumecido tanto que le dolían los huesos.

Shikamaru la giró de tal manera que ella apoyó su espalda en el árbol y luego él descansó sus manos sobre el tronco en ambos lados de la cara de ella y se inclinó para hacer de escudo contra el agua y el viento. Luego con una de sus manos acarició su rostro.

-He soñado con esto tantas veces- Afirmó él mirándola con su actitud tranquila.

-¿Si desde cuando?

-Desde aquella vez en el hospital. Supongo que eras demasiado mujer para mi en aquel entonces yo solamente era un niño con muchas hormonas. Y luego éramos amigos y esa clase de sueños no hacían más que confundirme.

Temario rió risueña y le acarició el rostro.

Shikamaru se mordió el labio incomodo por su confesión, luciendo extremadamente sexy.

-Shikamaru…- Murmuró la Sabaku No, por su tono de voz y su mirada huidiza el Nara sabia que algo la preocupaba.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Tus padres están de acuerdo con esto?-Preguntó la chica dudosa.

Shikamaru suspiró y sonrío de lado.

-¿Por qué crees que mi madre te dio aquella yucata? Por que crees que nos permitió tener una luna de miel ilícita. Ella no esta más contenta que yo con todo ese tema.

Temari recordó la pelea de Yoshino con ese viejo… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Senichi?

-Pues… precisamente por que después te casarías con otra persona y quería darnos la oportunidad, eso no significa que permitirá que defraudes a tu clan.

-Recuerda que eres mi prometida ahora.- sonrío él tranquilo.- Pero no te preocupes mi madre es bastante extremista cuando algo le molesta y puedo asegurarte que todo este asunto lo hace.

Temari se sonrojó y miro su mano, específicamente al pequeño hilo envolvía su dedo anular.

-Y mi padre me ha dado a entender que me apoyará con cualquier decisión que tome, aunque signifique renegar de mi clan y dejar de ser un Nara.

Temari abrió los ojos entre sorprendida y asustada.

-Pero yo no podría permitir que hicieras eso por mí…

-Lo sé, buscaré otra salida- y se inclinó para besarla- lo prometo. ¿Confías en mi no?

-Claro que si.-murmuró ella más tranquila.

Shikamaru la acercó más a él y comenzó a besarla con pasión, lentamente pero Temari sabia que detrás de aquel tranquilo beso se escondía un irrefrenable deseo.

-No puedo soportar ver como castañean tus dientes- Susurró él contra los labios de la maestra del viento.

-Pues si me dejarás vestime…

-Ho, tu no quieres eso.

-Claro que si.-Respondió ella desafiante.

-Está bien, puede que ahora no, pero en unos momentos estarás de acuerdo conmigo.- le respondió él sensualmente. Para luego correr con su lengua la satinada piel de la garganta de ella.

Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar todos los rincones de su cuerpo, encontrando toda clase de lugares secretos y sensibles, mientras recorría su la garganta con la boca, dejando un húmedo rastro lamiendo el agua que llevaba hasta sus pechos.

-¿Qué me dices ahora? ¿Quieres vestirte?

-Te lo advierto Shikamaru, si seguimos con esto, terminaré en el hospital más tiempo del que estuve luego de la pelea con los de la ninjas de lluvia.

-Lo cual seria magnifico, te quedarías más tiempo en mí casa, bajo mí cuidado…- El chico se trago las palabras: _Lejos de la guerra, _sabia que ella se enojaría si lo dijera, pero no pudo evitar que aquellas palabras cruzaran por su mente.

-¿Acaso quieres que me enferme?

-Siendo sincero, y teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que llevamos bajo la lluvia, no creo que un poco más de tiempo cambie las cosas…Además te encuentro irresistible en esta situación.-El sonido raposo y sensual de su voz fue una caricia para los oídos de la kunoichi.

Él la levantó en vilo con fuerza, haciendo que sus pies se alejaban de suelo y la apoyó contra el árbol. Su lengua bajó desde su boca hacia su pecho, jugueteó lentamente, haciendo círculos sobre el pezón antes de tomarlo entre los dientes.

Sus manos bajaron hasta sostenerla por las piernas. Temari sentía que perdía la cabeza, aquellas sensaciones tan extremas la asustaban por parte, nunca antes se había dejado llevar de aquella manera, jamás se había imaginado que estaría haciendo una locura como esta en pleno bosque en medio de una tormenta. Con él era todo tan distinto, tan pasional. No encontraba la palabra para describir aquello pero no importaba, no le importaba nada…

Debería sentir frío, pero la lluvia no hacía más que volver más erótico el momento, alimentando la intensidad del deseo que crecía en ellos.

Apenas sintió cuando Shikamaru la bajo al suelo y la apoyó sobre el tronco del árbol, de espaldas a él para luego volver a alzarla. Temari colocó instintivamente las manos sobre la rugosa corteza, buscando estabilidad, mientras él se inclinaba sobre ella para besarle el cuello. Esa suave rose le produjo un estremecimiento se expandió por todo su cuerpo, enviando oleadas de placer a cada lugar de el, mientras Shikamaru aseguraba que ella estuviera lista para él. Tomando las esbeltas caderas entre sus manos, Shikamaru se detuvo durante un momento para admirarla, enloqueciendo a la muchacha con la expectativa.

-Eres increíblemente hermosa, Temari.- le susurró en el oído mientras se introducía en ella, observando cómo la lluvia se deslizaba sobre su piel dorada por el desierto.

Temari quiso decir algo pero, las palabras no salieron estaba tan atontada y tan embriagada con él, se encontraba en una especie de trance.

Shikamaru empujó hacia adelante, queriendo llenarla por completo, necesitando oír sus gemidos femeninos. Le volvían loco aquellos pequeños jadeos que provenían de su garganta, así como la forma en que su cuerpo se movía sobre él. La lluvia parecía querer formar parte de todo aquello, deslizándose por sus cuerpos, escurriéndose en sus cabellos, volviendo cada una de sus caricias húmedas, excitándolos aun más.

El tiempo les parecía efímero, imposible de calcular, podrían haber sido veinte minutos como dos horas, pero tampoco les importaba, solo importaban ellos, sus sensaciones, aquel placer extremo que los envolvía, aquella realidad a la que se querían aferrar: _que ellos se pertenecían _y no importaba lo que dijera él mundo_._

De repente, ella se agitó, y juntos latido a latido, con un estremecimiento tras otro estallaron entre jadeos irregulares.

Temari sintió los brazos fuertes de Shikamaru abrazándola con cariño, depositándola suavemente sobre el suelo para luego desplomarse sobre la hierba mojada. Y entonces encontró la palabra que había estado buscando_: Amor. _Aquello era lo que hacia que todo fuera distinto con Shikamaru, por eso las sensaciones eran distintas, por eso perdía la cabeza de aquella manera. Por que por primera vez en su vida había _hecho el amor._

Mientras se abrazaban el uno al otro y la lluvia comenzaba a enfriar sus cuerpos

Shikamaru comenzó a reír, primero comenzó suavemente para luego terminar en una carcajada que se perdió en la tormenta. Sin poder evitarlo y contagiada por ella Temari lo imitó.

-¿Qué te sucede?- Preguntó la muchacha divertida.

El la abrazó más fuerte.

-No lo se, solamente me encuentro muy feliz,

Temari se acercó más contra el cuerpo del Nara, buscando su protección frente a la tormenta, apoyando su oído en su pecho escuchando los latidos de su todavía desbocado corazón.

Shikamaru la envolvió con los brazos, protegiéndola sin palabras.

Temari intento acomodarse su enredado cabello, mientras se sonrojaba pensado en su probable espantosa apariencia. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de arreglarse ese dia luego de su ducha y la lluvia la habia despeinado completamente. Shikamaru sonrío y le detuvo la mano.

-¡No lo hagas! Estás preciosa tal y como eres. Es más luces mucho más sexy toda despeinada- Dijo sonriéndole con picardía mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Los relámpagos surcaban el cielo de un lado a otro, chisporroteando en su extraña danza proporcionando una luz fantasmal sobre sus cuerpos desnudos mientras el viento los empujaba salvajemente como a un par de juncos.

-Lo siento Temari. Han pasado muchas cosas estos días.

Temari busco la mano de él y la apretó fuerte indicándole en silencio que ella lo soportaría.

-¿Habías planeado esto?- Le preguntó la chica alzando su mano izquierda, mostrando su dedo índice haciendo referencia su inesperado compromiso.

-No, no lo hice-admitió- y me gustaría pensar que si no hubiese pasado todo esto, te habría cortejado como te mereces, quizás yendo a Suna a pedir tu mano ante tus hermanos, comprar un ramo de flores y hacerlo en un bonito lugar con un lindo anillo, digno de la hermana del kazekage, no precisamente apoyando mi rodilla en un charco de agua y con un hilo como anillo y en esta tormenta…

Temari apoyó un dedo sobre su boca.

-A decir verdad eso habría sido aburrido, lo haz hecho genial Shikamaru. Todas esas cosas que dijiste son cosas sin importancia, este anillo es el mejor que podrías haberme dado, por que me lo diste tú y nunca lo verás fuera de mi mano.

Shikamaru le levantó la barbilla y la obligó a que le mirase a los ojos. Al instante, Temari se hundió en la profundidad de sus ojos negros como la obsidiana.

-Sabaku No Temari, juro que tu honor se mantendrá intacto, que jamás serás mi amante, por que tú ya eres mi prometida-Deslizó la mano hacia la nuca de ella para atraerla.-Pero confía en mí, por favor, te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que esto se termine, para que podamos estar juntos, no dejaré que nada nos separe. Pero necesito tu confianza, necesito tu apoyo…

Shikamaru deslizó su boca desde la barbilla Temari para detenerse a unos milímetros de sus labios.

-Te amo- susurró él, su voz era ronca y tranquila.

Entonces se apoderó de su boca, caballerosamente, demostrándole todo lo que significaba para ella, cuanto la respetaba. La reverencia y la suplica se reflejaba en sus ojos cuando levantó la cabeza para mirarla. -Temari, por favor responde.

-Yo… confio en ti, confiaré en nosotros y en este compromiso prohibido, lo prometo.

* * *

Waaaaa si lo termine, he tardado bastante lo se, pero entre todos los parciales de fin de año y los otros dos fics que publique no tuve tiempo suficiente. Y creo que después tendré menos tiempo tengo que preparar 7 finales!…T_T

Nona espero que entiendas por que le lemon no entraba en el capi anterior, intenté meterlo pero eras demasiadas paginas para un solo capi.

Es mi primer lemon, así que espero críticas de su parte.

Hay un pequeño detalle por ahí, que tal vez se torne importante… podrán encontrarlo? Si son detallistas mis queridas amigas seguro que si.

Por otra parte hay un poll en mi perfil, por que tengo varias historias en mente y no se con cual seguir, sin embargo falta, este fic tiene mucho que contar todavía.

**Agradecimientos especiales.**

**titxutemari**: bueno aquí esta el pervertido lemon que esperabas, espero que te gustara tixtu. Gracias por los halagos nena, sos un amor. Y lo de kanku-ten promesa que si no lo hago en este fic haré algún que otro one-shot. A mi también me gusta la idea de esa pareja. Nos leemoss tixtu, un beso y suerte.

**yusha**: concuerdo con vos yusha a mi también me gusta el kanku-ten pero todavía no he decidido que pasará, asíque tal vez hará algún que otro one-shot sobre ellos si la cosa no se da aquí mismo… hace tiempo que lo vengo pensando. Pero bueno como tu dices el shikatema absorbe.

Me alegro que te gustara la pelea del capi anterior, y si es difícil asi que espero tus criticas del lemon. Sobre la herida de shika no te preocupes… por ahora.

Por ultimo! Si actualizaste _no toques a mi hermana_, todavía no pude leerlo, pero salte de la alegría cuando lo vi. Así que supongo que me iré a leerlo ahora.

Nos leemos nena, mucha suerte. No te olvides de votar el poll de mi perfil.

**Nona12**: queridísima nona aquí tienes tú pervertido lemon jajaja, espero que entiendas por que no entraba por más que quisiera en el capi anterior, le calculé re mal cuando te dije que iba a estar en el capi 6.

Gracias por tus reviews siempre me haces feliz!!!

Besos nena!

**esp-yume:**hola esp! Me alegro que te gustara la escena de acción… son terribles para escribir. Lamento no haber avisado antes que iba a haber lemon. Igualmente espero que te lo hayas podido saltear sin problemas. Gracias por todo nena sos un amor. Besos y mucha suerte!

**Damphire: **Estas loca! Jajaja perdón pero no pude evitar reírme con tu review, ya se que esta mal reírse de las desgracias ajenas pero fue genial, sobre todo con las caritas.

Creo que es el mejor review que recibí.

Me alegro que te gustara el capi anterior y espero que esta vez no te olvides nada en la estufa, acordate antes de empezar a leerlo.

Besos nena! Y mantenete alejada de los peligros.

**Hio: **hola nena!!! Me alegro que no te olvidaras de mi XD. Perdón con eso de no poner los nombres me fije y tienes razón, es una manía mía para poner intriga pero ya se que abuso de eso. En este capi he intentado corregirlo lo más que puedo pero debo admitir que es difícil sacarse ciertas manías, y te pido porfavor que no dudes de decirme cosas así, ME ENCANTAN :D, tal vez estoy loca pero juro que me gusta, no se creo que esta bueno por que así uno puede mejorar y eso es algo a lo que aspiro.

Muchas gracias por tu review Hio, sos un amor, besos y mucha suerte en tus finales!

**Temarichan**: me alegro que te gustara el capi anterior!, por fin alguien que quiere a lee! Yo lo adoro creo que las escena entre el y gay son fenomeles. Y bueno como no quien no quiere a Kakashi. Y obviamente a Shikamaru.

Bueno espero que te gustara el lemon nena!, espero tus criticas, y por fin queda aclarado por que el capi se llama compromiso.

Nos leemos besos nena!!

**hiromihyuga24**: hola, me alegro que te gustara y que me dejaras un review, me encantaría pasarme por tu fic pero estoy liada con la facu, los finales me tienen peor que los parciales… pero apenas pueda me pego una vuelta.

Besos nena.

**NaruSaku: **un omake? Mmmm veré que puedo hacer, por ahora tengo tantas historias en mente que me gustaría escribir lo que me recuerda no te olvides de votar el polll en mi perfil, ahí tengo varias historias que quiero publicar.

Besines nena!

**QaramellTem**: me alegro que te gustara la acción nena, fue muy difícil decidir quien iría como superría shikamaru a un enemigo difícil con su ingenio. Pero debo admitir que lo vi. como una partida de ajedrez. Eso ayudo mucho.

Y sobre lo de pervertido, era la idea por que quería mostrar algo de tensión sexual antes del lemon…

Me ha ancado tu review sobre todo por esas pequeñas fraces que estan por todos lados. Sobre todo las chocoaventuras, ese pervetidirijillo muy flanders. Jajajaja me reí un buen rato sola.

Ahora si besos nena y gracias por tu review sos una amor.

**Aclaraciones:**

**1- **la madre de Shikaku, Shikana era la antigua heredera del clan y permitió al estar en el consejo que Shikaku se casara con Yoshino, que no tiene un linaje de sangre, ni una posición favorable, por eso Senichi el actual jefe del consejo le dice a Yoshino que ella le debe el honor al Clan Nara, haciendo clara referencia a su impureza y su falta de keken-genkai.

**2-Hikifurisode: **Es un furisode de boda usado por la novia después de la ceremonia. Tiene mangas largas y motivos de brillantes.

Usos: después de la ceremonia nupcial.

**¿Qué piensan de la acción en contra de las costumbres del clan que hizo Yoshino, al darle ese kimono nupcial a Temari?**

**¿Qué les opinan de la relación Yoshino- Karura (la madre de Temari)?**

**¿Qué les pareció el compromiso prohibido entre Shikamaru y Temari?**

**¿Encontraron el pequeño detalle? Acepto teorías pero advierto que esta dicifil.**

**NO SE OLVIDEN DE VOTAR EN EL POLL DE MI PERFIL: para votar cual quieren que sea el próximo fic que escriba!!! Hay cuatro opciones.**

**Nos leemos muchachas **

**Dale no seas malo dale al GO y haceme feliz :D**


End file.
